Love Through Hate
by Laughs4life
Summary: Diego and Shira's kids are young, independent adolescents now, with his daughter Flora especially becoming smitten with a handsome stranger she meets, but do they know all the danger to come to them soon? OC OC pairing. Rated T just to be safe! Story's WAY better than the title and summary!
1. Prologue

**Hi people! Laughs4life here and I give you my new story "Love Through Hate"! Sorry if the title's horrible, but until I come up with a better one for it, I'm sticking with this one because I can't think of something. And I really liked the idea of pretending this is a movie or TV special, so here's my own voice cast for my OC's (with one undecided) and one that has 2 of them because I can't decided who would be a better voice):**

**Flora: Demi Lovato **

**Cash: Nathan Kress**

**Bobby: (still undecided)**

**Sam: Josh Hutcherson**

**Sandy: Carrie Underwood or Carly Rae Jenson **

**Enjoy!**

"How much longer are we going to have to keep walking? I feel like my legs are about to fall off any minute!" complained a fat saber

"Will you just shut up already Lenny? You've been saying that for the past three weeks!" another saber by the name of Oscar snapped.

"Well I mean it! We barely got any sleep, we haven't eaten for weeks, and my blisters are getting blisters!"

"Hey guys, do you smell that?!" a short, scrawny saber named Zeke perked up. "It's the fresh smell of clueless herbivores wandering around, not knowing what will hit them next! Let's go after them and maul!"

Oscar rolled his eyes. He will never understand Zeke's strong desire, or rather obsession to maul something.

"Shut your mouth shorty, you're making me starve even more!" growled Lenny tackling Zeke to the ground, with Oscar just sitting there with a smirk glued onto his face, enjoying his pack mates' fight. Lenny and Zeke's daily feuds were always his source of entertainment, mainly because of the opposite sizes on the sabers.

"Uncle, UNCLE!" cried Zeke begging for mercy as he was being pinned down by Lenny's weight. Most of the time, Lenny always had a better chance of winning because of his size.

"Will you two stop it already?!" snarled a thick-furred, dark orange saber, looking at his followers with angrily, annoyed green eyes.

Lenny and Oscar ceased their fight and looked at the saber who commanded them to stop.

"Lenny started it Soto!" wailed Zeke as if he was a child tattling on a sibling to his mother.

Yes, Soto. The evil, conniving, nefarious saber who contained all the other synonyms for those following words. The one who was thought to be impaled to death by icicles all these years ago after loosing a battle with a sloth, a mammoth and the so-called saber who he was stupid enough to trust. But this wasn't a battle that Soto was willing to lose. Although severely injured, he lived. He surprised Lenny, Oscar and Zeke the next day. When Lenny and Oscar helped Zeke get out of the tree and when they were discussing what they were going to do without a leader, he took them by surprise when he said, "Stick to the same one." Now that they ended up on this island, they were looking for means to start out a fresh, new and once again evil life.

"No, you did!" opposed Lenny. "If you wouldn't tease me about all that juicy meet and the herbivores wandering around not expecting what's coming to them, I never would have attacked you!"

"Can you believe them?" sighed Oscar irritatedly. "It's like we're babysitting."

Soto however didn't listen to what Oscar said. Instead he just stood there and caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

"You smell that?" he asked his second in command. Oscar took a deep breath of the scent his leader was talking about.

"Now where have we smelled that before?" he asked sarcastically knowing well.

"Lenny, Zeke!" Soto shouted at the two bickering sabers, causing them to break up their quarrel.

"Take a good whiff of the air and tell me what you smell."

"Ugh, you mean Lenny's gas?" Zeke's face wrinkled in disgust.

"I'll show you gas!" spat Lenny. Thankfully for Zeke, Soto snapped before he was about to do something unnecessary.

"Not that you idiots!_ That_!" Soto motioned for Zeke and Lenny to come forward and smell the scent he and Oscar just smelled.

"Oh I remember this smell." scowled Lenny. "And I don't like it one bit."

"Bleh! Now it's reeking with other animals around it!" Zeke's face stiffened.

"It looks like we've got an old friend around on this area," said Soto, letting the other three sabers know very well that he meant their old pack member Diego.

"Yeah! Let's stop by and give them our greetings!" Zeke yelled out enthusiastically.

"Not yet!" commanded Soto. "Not only does Diego seem to have new friends with him, but some new things precious to him as well. And I propose that we find out some info about them before our plan commences."

"And how are we going to do that Soto?" questioned Oscar.

Soto smirked evilly. "With the help of our new ally of course."

The rest of the sabers grinned understanding who they meant. Once they sort everything out, Diego will be suffering greatly.

**Done! This is my first time writing as the other sabers, so sorry if they are out of character and I am sorry if the intro is horrible. Believe me the story will get better and better as the chapters progress. I know I said this is coming out in January, but I had all that extra time yesterday and today, so I thought, "Why not get started on it?". Please review!**

**And I recently published a Madagascar Fan fic if any of you are interested.**


	2. They Grow Up So Fast

**Chapter two, you know what to do! :D**

**And I finally decided on the other two voice cast.**

**Bobby: Matt Bennett **

**Sandy: Carrie Underwood**

_Where have the years gone? _Diego thought to himself. It seems like only yesterday when he and Shira first laid eyes on their precious babies. On their small, beautiful, faces. On their big blue and green eyes. Within a blink of an eye, they grew from the curious and innocent cubs who were learning about the world around them to bright, intelligent and independent teenagers who had developed their own point of view of the world. They were growing up now and although it was at first difficult for Diego and Shira to accept it, they faced the truth that their cubs are now young adults, and that is how they treated them. With a decent amount of restrictions required for teenagers of course.

Cash outgrew his arrogant and bossy personality he had as a cub and became more kind and considerate and started getting along with his siblings better. Especially Flora who he would mostly fight within their childhood. He even made a new friend while growing up. An blueish, silver amber-eyed female saber named Sandy, who he saw as much more than a friend because of her beauty inside and out. If only he was able to tell her how he really feels about her.

Bobby was still the kind, soft-spoken saber he was as a cub, but had some changes to him. He started taking more risks and was no longer the timid little kitten he used to be. He didn't really like the idea of hanging around with the other teenaged male sabers because of their giving his sister unwanted attention. He felt much comfortable spending time with his brother, sister and Sandy, who he considered his true friends.

And last but not least, there was Flora. She grew up from an adorable, hyper little cub to a beautiful, fine female saber. She looked exactly like her mother by every small detail. As for her personality, she was just like her father who she developed a particularly close bond with. The only thing that she fretted about herself was her birth defect **(If you guys read "The Wrath of Vengeance" and "An Ice Age Halloween", you'll know what I'm talking about)**. Her fangs just started growing in. There wasn't really much to see in her opinion. They were half the size of the rest of her family's. Her blood-related one that is. Therefore, she was usually taunted by the fellow teenaged sabers. Even the males would hit on her as a cruel joke. Sandy, the only saber out of the whole bunch was the only one that tried befriending Flora, but she was just so ashamed of her defect that it discouraged her. Flora did however appreciate Sandy's kindness to her and would occasionally say hi to her when bumping into her. At least she found friends inside her parents and brothers, not to mention her cousin Peaches.

"Okay guys, have fun." Diego said to his kids as they walked off to hang out.

"Be back by sunset!" Shira reminded them.

"We will Mom!" Cash replied.

"Aren't we always?" asked Bobby.

"Hey guys!" a female voice greeted.

"Hi Sandy." Cash greeted softly staring into her amber eyes. _So gorgeous._ He though dreamily to himself. _The most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

"What's up?" asked Bobby casually. He didn't have any special feelings for Sandy, he just saw her as a friend.

"Just the same old things." replied Sandy. "So are you guys ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go." Cash lead the way only to be stopped by Shira who sometimes couldn't help but get into her maternal instincts out of habit.

"Hold up young man." said the saber mother walking up to her son.

"What now Mom?" Cash sighed annoyed. Shira would baby him every once in a while, at REALLY bad timing.

"You're not leaving with your fur so messed up are you?"

"I'll just fix it before we go."

"I'll handle it."

Cash backed away from his mother's tongue, but ended up getting pinned to the ground gently by her.

"Mom, stop, no!" protested Cash as Shira groomed and licked her son's fur until it was well-groomed, with Sandy and Bobby holding back giggles and chuckles.

"That's better." grinned Shira while Cash stared at her with a look that said, "Why Mom? Why?".

"That was really not necessary mother." he said with a stiff face.

"I'm your mother, and it's my job to take care of you." said Shira licking her paw.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"I know, but I just can't help but remember how you, Bobby and Flora were still little cubs. Those flashbacks of me washing you just get to me and make me reenact it."

This time, Bobby's face stiffened with embarrassment while Sandy started to snicker.

"I remember at one point when the three of you came back from playing in the mud when you were little and you tried making each other go first to be washed by me.

Cash and Bobby groaned in humiliation.

"And with your little tushes-"

"MOM!" Cash and Bobby had enough of their mother's embarrassing stories of them as cubs.

"Sorry." sighed Shira.

A female laugh was heard.

"Sandy, stop laughing!" hissed Cash.

"It's not funny, it's embarrassing!" agreed Bobby.

"That's not me." Sandy said innocently.

The boys turned to see that it was Flora laughing hysterically.

"There's something called 'looking back at it and laughing', not whining about it like crybabies." she joked. Over the years, their sister developed a very big sense of humor. They would always laugh at the jokes she made.

"You're so mean Flora!" teased Bobby joining in on her humor.

"It's what I do."

"Hey Flora." greeted Sandy.

"Hi Sandy."

"You want to come with us?" asked Cash.

"No thanks. I just came by to tell you guys to have fun, so have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Have fun." the trio hesitantly walked away. They always asked Flora to come with them, but she would always refuse.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with them honey?" Shira asked her daughter curiously. The fact that Flora wasn't social worried her sometimes.

"I'm sure Mom." said Flora. "Plus Cash, Bobby and Sandy probably wouldn't be caught dead with an outcast like me."

"Don't ever say that about yourself!" gasped Shira. No parent ever wanted to hear their child say such negative things about themselves.

"But my fangs-"

"You're not an outcast Flora. There is nothing wrong with your fangs. You're just a late bloomer. There's nothing abnormal about that. Many animals go through things similar to that. Your fangs will grow in eventually.

_Yeah, maybe when I'm on my death bed._ Flora thought to herself, but she didn't let it out of her lips. Instead she just showed her mother how much she appreciated her reassuring words.

"Thanks Mom." Flora nuzzled her face near Shira's neck. "I don't know what I would do without you or Dad."

"Same here kiddo." Flora and Shira turned to see Diego walking up to them.

"Hi Dad!" greeted Flora happily rubbing her head against her father's.

"Hi sweetie." greeted Diego licking his daughter's head. "Ready to go?"

"You bet! Let's go!" father and daughter then ran off to go hunting and maybe some fishing. Shira remembered the conversation she had with Diego not too long ago.

…

_Flashback_

"_Diego, I'm a little bit worried about Flora." Shira told her mate feeling concerned._

"_Why?" asked Diego._

"_It's just, well, she doesn't really seem to spend time with the other teens. Usually kids at this age are very social."_

"_Not every kid. Some of them just like to do things on their own. Flora is a lone wolf. She is independent and likes doing things on her own. I was like that as a teen. Still, I am a teeny bit concerned about how she feels about herself because of her birth defect."_

"_She thinks that she's an outsider to anyone outside the herd because of it. We can't have her being ashamed of that for the rest of her life."_

"_I'll talk to Flora about it. You're right. We can't have her worrying about how others feel about her."_

…

Shira sighed. She was worried about her daughter's opinion on herself, but maybe she was independent at the same time too. If she was she accepted it. Shira was also pleased that Flora was able to form a close bond with Diego. As a teenager, Shira was very distant from her father because of how very protective he was of her, much like Manny was with Peaches when she was a teen, and she encouraged Flora to spend time with Diego, which she did so often while equally spending time with her mother and her brothers when it was just the three of them.

_You're a good mother Shira._ The mother saber praised herself.

**So what did you guys think? Okay, good, great, epic? Please review.**

**And I'm having a bit of a dilemma with Peaches and Louis. I'm still trying to decide whether to give them a main role, or just have them make a few appearances. If you guys want to voice your opinions, please do it in the reviews or PM it to me (because I've got a poll that is unrelated to the story open already that I plan to keep open for a few more weeks. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Chapter 3. Again, sorry it's late! I've got my math grade to boast up, chapter 5 of _A Ragtag Bunch_, and a Scrat chapter that I should have got started on a long time ago. I'll be updating stuff weekly now. I can't guarantee a specific day, but it will probably be mostly around weekends. Please enjoy and review! ;) And I have solved my Peaches dilemma! Since she and Flora are supposed to have a strong bond, she will have a pretty important role. I still don't know about Louis though. **

"So guys, can I ask you something?" Sandy started the conversation.

"Ask away." said Bobby.

"How come Flora never wants to come hang out with us every time we offer her? Not that I'm making judgments against her, I'm just curious."

Sandy knew well about Flora's lack of fangs, but never brought it up in fear of offending her. She thought that the reason her friends' sister never came to hang out with them because she was embarrassed by it, but she wasn't going to jump into conclusions.

"Well Sandy," began Cash. He didn't want to tell Sandy of one of his sister's embarrassments because that was personal, but he did not want to lie to his best friend. He did recall another reason as to why Flora never spent time with them and since it was not a lie, he told Sandy. "Flora isn't exactly social. She's more of a daddy's girl. She likes spending time with our Dad."

"Oh, I see." replied Sandy. She saw the strong bond Flora had with her father and was very impressed. The black saber was far from close to her father.

"But our dad says that he was like that when he was a teen." added in Bobby. "It's probably just a phase and eventually Flora will hang out with us. We just have to wait."

"I really hope so." said Sandy. "Flora really is the life of a party. Who wouldn't want to hang out with her?"

"Idiots, that's who." replied Cash resulting in a chuckle coming out from the three sabers until they heard music coming out from the air shaded with willow trees.

Bobby and Sandy turned their heads to Cash who nodded with them and walked through the curtain of willows.

…

"Here's our chance." whispered Diego to his daughter as they both stayed hidden in the bushes stalking the gazelle that wandered around without the slightest idea of . "You ready?"

"I was born ready." replied Flora.

"Okay. One, two, three, jump!" the sabers jumped out of the bushes and startled the gazelle who ran away in fear of it's pursuers. It was an exhilarating chase, but Diego and Flora successfully tackled their meal and finished it slowly and cleanly.

"Mm. Delicious." Flora smacked her lips, licking the meat off.

"I gotta confess, you're an even better tackler than me." admitted Diego.

"Well I get from somewhere and I'm looking at him."grinned Flora with hubris.

"That's my girl. You know honey, you really remind me of someone I know."

"Let me guess. Is he a strong, orange saber by the name of Diego?"

Diego chuckled. "You little smartypants."

Flora chuckled as Diego added on to what he said.

"Truth is, you've got both me and your mother in you. Mostly me because Cash has your mom's stubborn side."

Again, Flora chuckled.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sweetie, anything."

"I know you were a loner when you were a teen, but were you always hanging around by yourself?"

"Most of the time yes, but I was never completely alone. I was also close to my dad growing up. You can say we were like best friends."

"Just like us."

"Yep. Just like us."

"At least no one thought you were a freak."

Diego paused. He never accepted his daughter insulting herself like that.

"Flora, look at me." he gently started lecturing his daughter. Despite the fact that he and Shira would say it to her thousand times. "Don't you ever say that you're a freak, because you're not. Never worry about what other people think of you or call you Flora. You're beautiful and smart and it's important that you know that."

Flora smiled. "Can I confess something Daddy?"

"Sure."

"I have the best dad in the whole world."

Diego smiled. He knew he was a good father, but he didn't really think he was the best on in the world.

"I'm glad you feel that way Flora. I've got the best daughter in the world."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too sweetie.

**So what did you guys think? Too mushy? Please do leave your honest opinions. And I am halfway done with chapter five of _A Ragtag Bunch _along with the next chapter of this storywhich should be up next Friday or Saturday. As for the Scrat chapter, I still gotta get started on it! (insert OMG run meme here). Just keep a look out!**

**;)**


	4. More Like Sisters

**Chapter 4. I hope you like it! **

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six," Eddie was in a hand-made sling shot that he and Crash spent all day making. After a bunch of rough slap-fights, the decision was made that Eddie was going to get the first test shoot.

"Five, four, three, two, one.." Eddie continued counting down as Crash was pulling back the slingshot until he commanded "FIRE!".

Crash let the sling shot rip, sending Eddie flying into the air with the leaf hang glider the hyraxes used.

"YEAH!" cheered Eddie soaring. "This. Is. Awesome!"

Crash counted down the seconds Eddie spent soaring in the air. Nine seconds until he came plummeting down.

An adult Peaches and Louis were taking a stroll around the island discussing things. As teenagers, Louis confessed his feelings to Peaches and the two of them became boyfriend and girlfriend for a while. Sadly, they felt that it wasn't exactly working out between the two of them by the time they reached adulthood, but that doesn't mean that they didn't remain best friends.

"Can you believe the years passed by so quick?" asked Louis unbelievably.

"I know." agreed Peaches. "All the events just came and went. It seemed like only yesterday when we arrived at the island as teenagers with everyone else, when Cash, Bobby, and Flora were born, and all those other things."

"Yep, next thing you'll know, we'll be-OOF!" Louis got cut off as something landed on him.

"Louis, are you alright?" asked Peaches concerned.

"WHOO! That was awesome!" that praise proved that "something" to be Eddie, one of Peaches' two possum uncles who still are as childish and stupid.

"I'm fine Peaches, don't worry." Louis assured his friend.

"Alright bro, you were amazing!" cheered Crash. "My turn now!"

"Yeah!" Eddie high-fived his brother and they ran off.

Peaches and Louis sighed. Why Crash and Eddie, species who are clearly WAY older than them still act so stupid and childlike they'll never know.

Crash and Eddie whooped and laughed as they scurried to where their slingshot was, passing Flora.

"Hi Flora." the possums said in unison running off.

Flora slightly waved her paw to them.

"Hey there Flora." greeted Peaches warmly.

"Hi Peaches." smiled Flora.

"Having fun with your dad?"

"Yeah. We went hunting and for a walk. It was fun, but then we came home and I thought he might want some alone time with my mom so I just decided to go solo for now."

"I see."

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with your brothers?" asked Louis.

"Nah, I'm good. They might want some time with their friends. I'll wait for them to come back."

"Okay." nodded Peaches. She understood Flora's "lone wolf" personality.

Knowing that Peaches had such a strong bond with her cousin, Louis thought it would be best to give them some privacy.

"I'll leave you ladies alone." said the molehog digging his way out.

"So how was your day?" asked Flora as she and Peaches started walking.

"It was great thanks. I just went on a walk with Louis and we talked about things." replied Peaches.

"What kind of things?"

"Just how time passed by so quickly. I remember coming here with the entire herd when I was your age. Everything was so new to us especially with your mother joining the herd."

"I imagine." Flora recalled how her parents have told her and her brothers stories from their pasts from how the herd first formed, to the meltdown, all the way to the continental drift. "All of that must have been crazy. And scary."

"Yeah. But if our herd can make it through all those things, we can make it through anything." chuckled Peaches.

"Peaches, can I ask you something?" Flora seeked advice from her cousin.

"Sure anything." smiled Peaches. She probably knew what it was.

"I know you said you were different from the other kids back when you were my age, but how did you handle it?"

"I thought you might ask that someday. At first, I tried to make friends with the Brat Pack no matter how much they were mean to me. I was a freak to them just because I'm part possum. It was mainly a cute boy named Ethan. He was sort of nice to me, but he pressured me into saying that Louis isn't my friend. Unfortunately, Louis heard it all and I completely hurt him." the mammoth could never forget her friend's big, wide, tearful eyes looking at her before tunneling back. "But when I gone to hang out with Ethan and his gang, I found out that they don't have any common sense or brains and I furiously stalked out."

Peaches finished the story off with how Gutt and the pirates have captured her and the others and how Louis came to her rescue. After the battle, the Brat Pack was so impressed by Louis' bravery and it finally earned him and Peaches some respect.

"Louis must be a real true friend." pointed out Flora. Why else would Peaches still be friends with him after all these years?

"He sure is." sighed Peaches. "I know why you asked Flora."

Flora looked up at Peaches.

"I know because we're alike." the mammoth continued. Flora knew well what Peaches meant. They were alike. Except Peaches didn't isolate herself. "I know that you feel like an outsider, but don't worry about that. You have to be proud of who you are and embrace it. You should never try to hide from it."

Flora smiled. "Thanks Peaches. You know just what to say."

"I guess we're pretty close cousins." grinned Peaches.

"Cousins? More like sisters."

**DONE! Peaches and Flora have a strong bond don't they? Please do review! :D **


	5. Shame

**Chapter 5. That's when the plot going to start! Please enjoy! ;)**

Cash, Bobby and Sandy were at the party in the willow trees with many other sabers their age. They were all either eating their food or dancing around while the music played. While Bobby was getting acquainted with the other sabers, Cash and Sandy were walking around the place.

"Cool party so far huh?" Sandy started up a conversation to break the awkward silence between her and her friend.

"Yep, it is." replied Cash. He bottled up his true feelings for the beautiful saber for too long. Tonight, he was going to use this time to confess them.

"Hey Sandy, can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Sure anything." smiled Sandy.

"Well we've been friends for a while now and you are such an awesome girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Listen Sandy I-"

"Hey Cash." a saber with the same color as Cash, only slightly darker.

"Hi Josh." Cash greeted his friend who he met a few days ago.

"So who's your friend?" Josh seemed to take an immediate interest in Sandy.

"Josh, this is Sandy. I've known her my whole life." Cash introduced Sandy to Josh.

"Hi." Sandy waved her paw at the saber.

"Hey." Josh greeted back. "So Sandy, have you ever been here before?"

"No. This is my first time." admitted Sandy.

"Well I come here a lot with my friends. What do you say I give you the grand tour?"

Sandy smiled. She only knew Josh for less than a minute **(Eh, I'm to lazy to do the math)** and she already liked him.

"Sure." Sandy gratefully accepted. "You don't mind, do you Cash?"

"Unless you two are an item because that would be so wrong of me." added in Josh quickly.

"No, no it's cool with me." said Cash nodding his head approvingly. "We're just friends."

"Alright Sandy, follow me." Josh lead the way. Sandy looked at Cash before walking off and said, "I'll catch ya later Cash."

"Alright." Cash looked cool with the fact that Sandy was spending her time with another guy, but on the inside, he was feeling melancholy.

_Yep. We're just friends. _Cash thought to himself miserably._ Nothing more._ He snapped out of his thoughts when a tickling sensation near his side made him jump.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." apologized a tawny-colored female saber**(I am getting way too specific with the sabers' colors aren't I? :P)** "You just seemed so lost in thought that this was the only way I can think of to get your attention."

"It's okay." Cash reassured the female. For some reason, she looked familiar.

"It's Cash right?" the female asked him.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You're friends with my brother Josh. My name is Kate by the way. You want to go check out the view from here?"

"S-sure." Cash hesitantly accepted. Since Sandy went to hang out with Josh, it wouldn't hurt him to mingle with his sister.

"Come on," Kate ran off motioning for Cash to follow. "It's so cool!"

Cash shrugged and followed her. At the same time, he ran into Bobby.

"Hey bro, great party huh?" his brother asked him.

"Yeah cool." replied Cash. Bobby knew what Cash seemed upset about.

"You still didn't get to tell Sandy huh?" he asked. He knew well about his brother's crush on the mesmerizing female saber.

"I was going to, but then Josh came in, he took a liking to her and he went to show her around and now, I'm hanging with his sister."

"Dude, you got to tell Sandy as soon as possible. If she sees you hanging out with this girl, she might get the wrong idea. Or she might-"

"Cash, come on!" Kate called out to Cash.

"Coming!" replied Cash running to her direction.

"Be sure to show that girl that you don't mean anything special! Remember, you just want to be her friend!" reminded Bobby.

…

"That looks so cool doesn't it?" Kate asked Cash as she and him looked over the current with colors of pink, orange, and purple reflecting on the waters.

"It does." Cash replied in awe. He really was enjoying the scenery.

"Hey Cash, I know we just met and all but I've got something to admit. I kind of-"

"Hey guys!" a random saber just blurted out.

"Geez Gus have some respect next time and don't just barge in in the middle of conversations will ya?!" spat Kate. Cash was surprised at her bratty tone. She seemed so calm and level-handed when he met her.

"Geez sorry princess." Gus apologized sarcastically. "But the guys and I just found something so hilarious that I just had to come get you guys!"

"What's so hilarious?" asked Cash not really liking the tone that Gus used.

"Well we won't know until we check it out, come on!" Kate said running with Gus. Cash hesitantly followed.

…

"So where exactly is this hilarious thing?" Sandy asked Josh as they walked together after someone informed them of something that hey thought was funny.

"There it is!" a bunch of the teenaged sabers pointed out. Sandy walked through the crowd of sabers and gasped at what. WHO they were laughing at.

_Not Flora!_ She thought distressfully to herself. She decided to voice out her opinion calmly and civilized.

"Josh listen, this isn't-" Sandy started off only to be cut off by a female who yelled out to Flora, "Hey No-Fangs, in case you didn't notice, this is a place for young adults. No kids allowed!"

Flora shot up her head trying to keep herself from bursting into tears in front of all the others. "I have fangs." she muttered in a way that was barely audible. "They're just not completely grown in yet."

"Who invited the freak in?!" taunted Kate in such a prissy voice after she ran up to the crowd. Her comment resulted in bursts of laughter coming out from all the sabers. Except from three certain ones.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?" Bobby questioned hotly when he ran into Kate.

"What's it to you?" scoffed Kate.

"Hey! My brother just asked you a question," hissed Cash. "The polite thing would be to answer!"

"Chill Cash, all I did is just call some random girl a freak." Kate rolled her eyes as if nothing happened. "Why do you care?"

"Why do they care?" asked Sandy with attitude building up in her. "Oh I don't know, maybe because that 'random girl' is THEIR SISTER!"

"Oh that's their sister?" asked Josh innocently. "Cash, Bobby I had no idea. I'm so sorry. Sorry you're related to such a loser!"

Flora hung her head in shame and ran off crying.

"YOU WANT TO LEARN HOW TO WALK ON ONLY ONE PAW YOU JERK BECAUSE I CAN ARRANGE THAT IN JUST THREE SECONDS IF YOU EVER DISS HER AGAIN?!" Cash and Bobby stared in shock. Sandy had usually been so long-fused. They never expected her to sound so hot-headed and threatening.

"Whoa babe, calm down." Josh attempted to make peace with Sandy dodging her slap in the process.

"Don't call me babe because nothing is ever happening between us!" Sandy spat in Josh's face as she stalked off with Bobby.

"Yeah, same goes for you diva!" Cash growled to Kate as he followed his brother and friend.

"Fine!" spat Kate. "It's your loss! You have no idea what you're missing out on! You didn't even have the nerve to tell me I'm pretty!"

"Jerks." scoffed Bobby in between mumbling some not-so-nice words about those things that they thought were their friends.

"I never want to see any of them again." growled Sandy. "Not after what they did to Flora."

"Come on, we know what to do." said Cash as he, Bobby and Sandy went to find Flora.

…

**(Okay so this part is going to be a little different than the sneak peek to it that you saw)**

Flora has never been so embarrassed in her entire life. Never before she had been mocked so much by her birth defect. Cash would every once in a while tease her with it, but he outgrown it. Flora was so distressed by the bullying she had just experienced that all the slurs replayed in her head.

Freak. Loser. Weirdo. No-Fangs. And worst of all, outcast.

Whenever Flora wanted to be alone and didn't want anyone to find her, she would just roll herself in something to disguise her scent. Flora knew that her family respected her privacy, but that way, she felt completely alone. It wouldn't be just any old thing she found laying around. She was very picky about it. It especially had to be something that smelled nice like wild flowers, spices, or if she was lucky, piles of loose pine needles. Flora picked the scent of the day. Ginger. Fresh ginger.

After disguising her scent, Flora kept walking with her head dropped in dread.

This was the exact reason why she would always isolate herself from the other teenaged sabers. They always laughed at her just because her new fangs were just halfway growing. The only one who didn't laugh at her besides her brothers was Sandy, but maybe she was just acting so she won't look bad in front of Cash. Either way, Flora appreciated it.

Flora stopped near the stream. Feeling thirsty, she crouched down and started drinking the fresh water from it. As soon as she stopped, she took a look at her reflection. She recalled what her father told her.

_Never worry about what other people think of you or call you Flora. You're beautiful and smart and it's important that you know that._

Despite her father's words that said otherwise, Flora still couldn't help but feel like an outcast because of her birth defect.

_Snap!_ The sound of a twig being stepped on snapped her out of her thoughts. Flora merely shrugged. _Must be my imagination _she thought to herself.

Another snap was heard. And another. And a small sound of rustling was heard.

"Hello?" Flora asked calmly.

No answer.

"Who's there?" she asked more cautiously. She felt as if she was being watched.

Deciding to take no risk to sit around, Flora took off back home. She was not in the mood to meet any new people after what had just happened.

Just as she was practically running, a blur of brown jumped out in front of her, making her trip.

"I'm sorry!" the figure cried after Flora tripped on him. "I'm so sorry!"

As soon as Flora picked herself up, she discovered the owner of the voice. A male saber, about her age, with a honey brown colored pelt. He had dark, amber eyes and such shiny fur. Flora felt as if she had became attracted to those features. The boy seemed almost... well, handsome.

**Those teens are so mean aren't they? Poor Flora. At least her brothers and Sandy care about her. She looks like she's going through a depression now. Who is this mysterious stranger that she meets? Will she befriend him? Or maybe develop some stronger feelings for him? Find out next week!**


	6. Sam

**Chapter 6. I just got started on it and finished it, I decided to post it today. Along with chapter 6 of "A Ragtag Bunch". Dang I'm on a roll today! Enjoy! And for those of you who noticed, Manny, Ellie, Sid and Granny weren't shown in the previous chapters, don't worry I'm including them in the story!**

"I am so, so sorry!" the boy apologized for the third time. Flora looked at his guilty face. She knew that he didn't mean to bump into her.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it." Flora assured the saber. Not feeling so comfortable around him, she turned around and calmly, "I gotta go."

The boy looked surprised. "Wait, you're leaving already?"

"Yeah." Flora nodded. "It's almost past my curfew and I can't keep my parents waiting any longer, they'll freak. Sorry." she lied. Her curfew wasn't for another hour, but she was so enchanted by that saber's cute features and didn't want to babble like a complete idiot in front of him. Especially when she just met the guy.

When Flora was about to walk away, the boy ran up in front of her, blocking her way.

"Well can I at least get your name?"

"Flora." huffed Flora impatiently. "It's Flora."

"Flora? That's such a pretty name. I'm Sam."

"Okay Sam, one question. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well most of the kids think I'm a freak and the only time they talk to me is when they're bullying mean."

"Why do they think you're a freak?"

"You don't have to pretend that it's unnoticeable. It's very obvious."

"I'm not pretending. I really don't know what you're talking about."

Flora sighed. "My fangs."

"What about them?" asked Sam. He honestly didn't see anything wrong with Flora and thought she was making such a big deal out of nothing.

"I don't have any. I mean, I do but you can barely see them. They're just starting to grow in. It's abnormal, so that's why. My parents say it's nothing serious. I've been living with it my whole life."

Sam really felt pity for the girl who could be his new, potential friend. But at the same time, she does deal with the same problem as him.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Sam sympathetically said to Flora. "You know, you could say I'm a bit of an outcast too."

"How?" asked Flora. He seemed perfect in more ways than one.

"Well it's my personality. I'm a bit of a scaredy-cat. I freak out over the smallest things."

"Like what?"

"Look out behind you!" Sam yelled out looking freaked out. Flora turned around and let out a small scream at the sight of what he warned her about, but sighed in relief she realized it's not what she thought.

"It's just an old misshapen tree." Flora assured Sam.

"Oh sorry." Sam felt like such an idiot now. He was really starting to bond with Flora and he was one inch away from giving her a heart attack. "See what did I tell you? I freak out over anything."

"It's okay." chuckled Flora. She remembered that place from when she was a cub. **(those of you who read "An Ice Age Halloween", you're gonna catch a certain reference!) **"I made that same mistake once."

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Yeah." Flora then told Sam about how when she and her brothers were cubs, they snuck off behind their parents' backs after hearing a rumor that a ghost lives in this area. She was then dared to go deep into the woods and got scared of that tree that she thought was the ghost.

"Wow." Sam looked very interested. "Then what happened?"

"I blacked out and woke up at home with the rest of my family."

"Wow. No offense to your brothers, but they sound like jerks."

"Not really. Cash was the one who made us. Plus we were just kids back then. They've changed a lot. Now they're like my best friends. Well, them and my cousin Peaches.

"You must have a big family. I'm curious to know more. If you don't mind telling me that is. I mean with your curfew and parents and all."

"They won't mind if I'm a little late. If you want to hear about my family, I'll tell you, but brace yourself, it's going to be nothing that you would ever expect."

"Surprises huh? I like the sound of it."

And so Flora told Sam about her unique family. They both felt that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

...

"Flora!" Cash called out to his sister with Bobby and Sandy doing the same. "Flora, where are you?"

"Come on Flora, those guys were just a bunch of scavengers who prey on other peoples' misery! Who cares about what they think?"

Sandy kept sniffing. "I can't pick up her scent." she said.

"She always does that." sighed Cash. "Every time Flora doesn't feel like talking to anyone, she rolls in something that disguises her scent so that no one will find her."

"Yep. And to make it an even bigger challenge, she would roll in something new every time so that no one will pick up the same one." added in Bobby.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sandy. "We can't just leave Flora like that when she's so depressed.

Cash sighed. "We wait for her to come home. I know that it seems mean of us to just leave Flora, but she usually likes to self-soothe and we agreed with out parents that we leave her to it if she doesn't want to be bothered.

"Oh." sighed Sandy sadly. Poor Flora. She could really use some support. "I have to go home now. I'll catch you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Sandy." Cash and Bobby bid their friend farewell, still worrying about their sister.

"Should we tell Dad about what happened?" asked Bobby. "Maybe he can talk to Flora about it."

"That depends on how she will feel about it." said Cash as the two of them headed for home.

…

Meanwhile back at home, everyone was getting annoyed by Sid and Granny. Mostly Sid when he was complaining about the fact that he was still single. Granny was still looking for her teeth until Ellie finally pacified the elder.

"I still don't get it Manny!" whined Sid. "Peaches is all grown up now, Diego and Shira's kids are teenagers, and Granny is still alive after all these years!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" asked Manny confused.

"It means I'm getting old! I'll never have a girlfriend!"

"Sid, don't loose hope." Ellie assured Sid. "You still got your life ahead, you won't loose your looks for a while."

"If he had any looks that is!" cackled Granny still enjoying teasing her grandson. Sid looked to see Manny, Diego and Shira holding back laughs until Ellie shot them a scolding look.

Diego noticed Cash and Bobby coming home.

"Hey boys, how was your day?" asked Diego.

"Eh, we can't really complain." admitted Cash.

"Is Flora here?" asked Bobby.

"No I believe she's with Peaches." said Shira. "Boys, you seem upset. What's wrong."

Cash sighed. "Today wasn't really like we expected it to be."

The whole herd listened to Cash and Bobby recalling how the other teens completely harassed Flora until she ran off crying.

"I imagine that must have been so hard on Flora." sighed Manny.

"It is." agreed Cash.

"I just can't get the fact that she seemed so miserable about it."

Everyone heard a laugh that belonged to the she-saber that they were coincidentally talking about.

"Flora doesn't sound so miserable to me." said Ellie. They turned around to sigh that Flora was alright, happy and didn't have a single tear in her eye. And walking back with another saber.

"Who's that with Flora?" asked Cash. Bobby shrugged.

"Flora's with a boy?" Shira asked sounding the happiest out of everyone.

"Isn't that so sweet?" asked Ellie with the same, elated tone as Shira.

"Now, now you two, don't jump into conclusions." said Manny.

Diego slowly growled. He didn't care what the relationship between Flora and that boy was. He didn't like it at all.

"Really?" asked Flora through a burst of laughter.

"It's not funny!" wailed Sam playfully laughing to. "How would you feel if some old lady just jumped on you and said to you, "Giddy up unicorn, giddy up!"

"How can someone mistake you for a unicorn?"

"Having fun?" Diego asked in a hot, sarcastic tone aimed at Sam.

"Uh, hi Daddy. How are you?" greeted Flora nervously. She could tell that her father didn't like the fact that she brought her new friend home.

Diego didn't answer his daughter's question. Instead he walked up to Sam with an angry look on his face.

"Kid, what's your name?" Diego questioned the teenager harshly.

"Sam." replied Flora's new friend.

"Well Sam, you better keep away from my daughter, because next time I see you coming up to her, you're going to have to deal with me. Got it?"

Sam gulped nervously and sprinted off. "I gotta go Flora. I'll see you around."

"You won't be seeing her anywhere!" Diego spat to the fleeing saber.

"Well that takes care of that." Diego muttered to himself.

"Dad! What did you do that for?!" Flora couldn't believe this. The first actual friend she ever made and her father chased him away. "He was really starting to like me!"

"Well you won't have to worry about that. Especially not about the possible 'things' he was planning."

"What?! Dad, no! We just met!"

"Still. Better to be safe than sorry. It's getting late now Flora. Why don't you head to bed?"

Flora let a frustrated sigh out. _Oh Dad. _She thought to herself. All it took was just one boy who she was just getting to know to get her father to treat her like a child!

"Nice work Diego." Manny praised his friend. "Way to show that kid who's boss." Of course Manny was on his side when it came to stuff having to do with their kids and boys.

Ellie scoffedalong with Shira.

"Great, we got another Manny in the house." sighed Shira.

"Why don't you talk to Diego?" suggested Ellie. "I'm sure you would get him to see reason."

"I'm on it."

…

"Diego, I really think you overreacted today." Shira told her mate.

"What makes you say that?" asked Diego.

"The way you talked to that kid today. I don't get what the big deal it. All Flora was doing was talking to him. There's nothing wrong with that."

"That wasn't overreacting Shira, that was a reasonable restriction. No boy is going to lay a paw on my little girl for as long as I live."

"How do you even know he wanted to do that anyway?"

"I know how boys at this age get Shira. Believe me, I was one of them after my lone wolf stage."

"Diego, you're making this way to big of a deal."

"I'm not, I just did what I had to do to protect our daughter, end of conversation."

"But Diego-"

"Good night Shira."

Shira sighed and rolled her eyes. Maybe she should remind him?

_Nah, I'll see if he'll remember himself. _She decided before drifting off to sleep.

**Uh-oh, Diego doesn't like the fact that Flora made a new friend. Will that stop Flora from seeing Sam though? And will Diego realize he's being way overprotective? Find out soon! And a special shout-out to whoever can guess who the old lady that thought Sam was a unicorn was! :D Please review!**


	7. Until We Meet Again

**Hello peers! So two reasons as to why I posted Chapter 7 on a Monday. 1, it started snowing a lot so we had an early dismissal! 2) I was in an extremely happy mood when I found out and it just kept getting better and better and that's rare for me because I'm one of those "I hate Mondays" people, and I was feeling extra, extra nice to give you another chapter! As for the others, I may or may not post more before Friday. That will all depend on how the week goes. R&R! You know what to do! ;)**

**And as promised, here are the shout-outs to:**

**Midnight' Dragon Conqueror**

**MusicRocks807**

**Villians' Bad Girl**

**and**

**An Unnamed Guest**

**For guessing who the old lady who thought Sam was a unicorn was! What would we do without Granny?**

"Flora," Diego gently nudged his daughter awake. "Wake up sweetie."

"Dad, it's still way too early." muttered Flora half awake.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

Shira who was slowly starting to wake up heard every one of Diego's words. _I know where this is headed._ She thought to herself.

"Come on Flora, this will only take a few minutes." whispered Diego.

"It depends on what it is." groaned a still asleep Flora.

"Listen, I overreacted yesterday."

Flora immediately sprang up from her sleep with Shira smiling. They both liked how Diego's apology started.

"I kind of freaked out..." continued Diego.

"Kind of?" questioned Flora with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay, I threw the biggest fit of the Ice Age about it, but point being, I'm sorry about it. I know that I should trust you."

Shira smiled looking pleased. Finally he remembered.

"So we're cool now?" Diego asked hopefully.

Flora grinned. "We're cool."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go look around the island for Sam."

Diego face turned from glad to uncomfortable. "What? Why?"

Flora looked at her father confused. "Well I didn't exactly catch where he lives after he left so the only way to find him is-"

"Absolutely not young lady."

"But you just said-"

"I know exactly what I did and didn'tsay. I did say I overreacted and that I trust you, but I didn't say you can see that kid again."

"Sam." Flora huffed correcting her father. "He has a name Dad."

"I know, but I still don't think you're ready to be with boys."

Flora scoffed. "Then when will I be ready?" _And please don't say when you're dead._ She added in her head.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. When I tell you."

"But Dad-"

"No buts. Now I trust that you won't see him again until further notice. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." replied Flora replied in a ticked, monotone voice.

"Good. Now what do you say we go fishing together? Just the two of us huh?"

"Sure Dad, but can we do it at noon? I'm still tired."

Diego had just remembered that he woke his daughter up to tell her what he had to tell her.

"Oh right. Of course." he nodded. "Sweet dreams honey."

Flora walked back into the cave, curled up and drifted back to her sleep.

Diego seemed pretty happy with himself, but it changed when he turned around to see Shira looking disappointed at him.

"Really?" she frowned.

"Well good morning to you too honey." Diego said sarcastically to his mate.

"'I trust that you won't see him again until further notice'? Diego, that boy didn't even do anything wrong to Flora and you're already becoming a 'paws off' sign for her."

"I am not. I think Flora is still too young for boys and she should wait until she's mature enough."

"How could you even think that way? Maybe Flora was simply befriending him?"

"You can never be to careful with stuff like that."

Shira rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Diego.

"I'm going back to sleep." she replied. "I'll talk to you when I wake up."

"Okay then." said Diego. _Why is Shira treating the fact that that Sam kid possibly got pawsy with Flora as if it isn't such a big deal? _He thought to himself._ It is a big deal!_

Shira lay down on the ground with her head on her paws. _Be patient Shira._ She told herself. _Diego should remember sooner or later. _She looked at Flora who was curled up, sleeping peacefully.

"You're growing up baby." whispered Shira very quietly to her daughter. "If only your father can see that."

…

**Flora's POV**

"Alright Flora, well done! You caught an even bigger one than me!" my dad praises me.

I just shrug. Not out of embarrassment, but out of flattery. "Thanks Dad, but don't give me all the glory. You caught some nice, fat fish yourself too." I grinned. I'll admit, fishing with Dad is a real hoot, but I'm not really having as much fun as I usually do. Why? Well, I'm not exactly happy with the way he apologized to me this morning. And how he said that I can't see Sam until he said so? What does he take me for, some helpless little kid? I'm glad to know that he trusts me, but not to let me see Sam? The first animal outside my family who is actually nice to me? In my opinion, that's taking it too far.

I then see a brown blur in a pile of shrubs. At first I can't exactly make out what it is, but then I see it.

_It's Sam! _I think happily to myself. But then I realize something. Oh no. This is bad. I recall what Dad said to him yesterday.

**Flashback**

"_You better keep away from my daughter, because next time I see you coming up to her, you're going to have to deal with me. Got it?"_

Oh no. This is really, REALLY bad! If Dad sees Sam here, he's gonna rip him apart. _Please don't let him see him, please don't let him see him._

"Flora, you okay?" asked Dad. He looked kind of suspicious at me.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine Dad." I answer back to him. He still doesn't seem to buy it. Aw man I gotta say something that won't make him think something up. "I just. Um" I tried thinking of the perfect excuse. "I got a feminine emergency! I'll be right back." I blurt out walking away.

"Okay then." Dad answered sounding kind of confused.

Aw man that sounded so awkward, but he seemed to buy it so that was a good thing. I stay as quiet as I can when I bump into Sam.

"Hi." he greeted me.

"Shh!" I shushed him. I don't want Dad to hear him.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm upset about it, but my dad's here and you can't let him see you."

"I came to find you. I've been looking all over the island for you ever since I got up. It took since very early morning, but it was worth it."

He was looking for me since the crack of dawn? That's so sweet!

"Sam, I'm touched that you were looking for me, but my dad-"

"I don't have to worry about him picking up my scent. I disguised it. I noticed that you did yesterday so I decided to try it out."

I take a whiff of it. Dandelions.

"Nice." I compliment. "Look I really gotta get back to my dad now. But we'll meet up tonight. Just tell me where."

Sam thinks for a minute. "How about near that granite rock pile?"

"Perfect!"

"Flora! Is everything okay there?" Dad calls out to me.

"I'm fine Dad! I'll be right out!" I yelled back. I turned back to Sam. "I gotta go. See you then."

"Okay bye."

I walk out of the bush, putting my "refreshed" face on.

"Are you feeling okay Flora?" Dad asks me this time looking concerned. Maybe I should have told him something that won't have him worried about me.

"I'm fine Dad." I answer back. Because I really am.

"If you have a feminine emergency you can go home if want."

"Dad, I'm fine. Really I am."

He smiles at me. "Okay. If you say so. Now, let's get back to fishing."

"Will do." Okay I know no one says that anymore, but anything to let Dad know I still want to hang out with him.

I can't wait for tonight. I'm gonna see Sam again tonight! All I have to do is just think of a plan to sneak out without anyone seeing me.

I'm good.

**So my first time writing from one of my OC's POV. Rate me on a scale of one to ten.**

**So Diego didn't apologize to Flora like everyone thought he was, but now she's gonna start rebelling. Uh-oh. We'll see how that goes.**


	8. Caught Red-Pawed?

**Chapter 8. I am without a doubt, the biggest, extremist, heaviest, happiest, infinity, epic amount of my usual Little Ms. Sunshine times ten mood than ever to be posting 2 chapters. And on a Monday. That's a big accomplishment for me! So Flora is going to start her little rebellion. What's gonna happen? We won't know for sure until we read!**

Flora looked up the night sky happily. _It's time. _She thought to herself. She finally got to see Sam once again!

She carefully got up and tip-toed, looking on the ground cautious of things that might wake her parents and brothers up. She successfully got out of the cave without making a peep. Except as soon as she walked out, a pair of green, glowing eyes opened, following the female saber's direction.

Flora continued with her stealth mode. She was easily able to get past Sid who was on his rock and Granny who was in her tree considering the fact that both of the sloths are heavy sleepers. The same went for Crash and Eddie who were snoring on their tree with Ellie and Peaches. Flora did however run into some difficulty with Manny. She especially didn't want him up because knowing him, he would definitely tattle on her to her father, and she knew the result in that.

While walking quietly towards Manny, Flora stepped on a twig and saw Manny shaking awake. Gasping, Flora quickly walked behind a log and crouched down.

"Ellie, did you hear that?" asked Manny worriedly.

"Manny, I'm sure it was just your imagination." murmured Ellie only partially awake. "Go back to sleep."

Manny kept trying to convince Ellie that he heard something, but seeing his wife going back to sleep, he gave up and did the same thing.

Flora sighed in relief as she saw Manny go back to sleep. If she didn't want to wake anybody up, she was going to have to be extra sneaky.

…

_Finally! _Thought Flora to herself. She was just a few minutes away from her destination. Just as she was about to run to the rock piles...

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Flora froze and gasped in fear as she recognized that voice.

"Dad, I can explain-" she started only to turn around and see that it was her brother.

"You just earned yourself a lifetime grounding Missy." Cash playfully lectured Flora with his voice deepened like their father's.

"Very funny Cash." Flora frowned sarcastically. "I'm starting to forget how to laugh."

"Come on, you gotta admit that was a little funny." Cash chuckled. "You should have seen the look on your face. You were like 'Daddy, please, I'm so, so sorry! Please don't punish me until I'm elderly!'"

Flora scoffed clearly unamused. And to think that Cash actually matured.

"So where are you off to?" asked Cash changing the subject.

"Nowhere." answered Flora bluntly.

"Nowhere? Nobody sneaks out in the middle of the night to go nowhere. Where are you really going?"

"Like I said, nowhere. I'm just going on a walk to get my mind off things."

"You're off to see guy who got chased away by Dad yesterday. What's his name? Sam?"

Flora gasped. "How did you know?"

"Hey Flora." greeted Sam. "I was worried that you weren't gonna come."

"Are you kidding me?" chuckled Flora. "I would never ditch you!"

Cash cleared his throat.

"Oh Sam, this is my brother Cash."

"Hi." Sam waved his paw at Cash.

"Hey." Cash greeted back.

"Can you just excuse us for one second?" asked Flora, motioning for Cash to follow and for Sam to stay where he is.

"Sure." nodded Sam as the brother and sister walked behind a tree.

"Okay, you caught me." confessed Flora to Cash. "But I really wanted to see Sam again and I knew that Dad wouldn't let me, so I had to sneak out so that know one would know but here you are now and you can't tell anyone. Especially not Dad"

"I won't." promised Cash.

"Cash, please, I'll do anything if you just won't tell-wait. Did you just say you won't?"

"Flora, you're a big girl now. Dad shouldn't control who you hang out with."

"You promise you won't tell?"

"I swear on the grave of Captain Gutt, the physcotic monkey that Mom used to work for, that my lips are sealed."

Flora rubbed her head against her brother's shoulder in gratitude. "Dude, you are, without a doubt, the best brother a girl could ever have. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." Cash smiled. "Now go play. If anyone realizes that you're gone, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Cash!"

Cash smiled as his sister ran off.

"All done." said Flora casually walking up to Sam. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I got some ideas." replied Sam walking, with Flora following him. She couldn't wait to see what tonight will bring them.

**So how do you think Flora and Sam's hang out will go? It will all be mentioned in the next chapter. I wouldn't call it a date because they only know each other for a day and they're obviously not going to rush it. Unless they're Romeo and Juliet. If you actually read the play, you'll know what I'm talking about. Please review! :D **


	9. He Should Know

**Chapter 9. So this is just a flashback of Flora and Sam hanging out. In the next few chapters there will be getting to know each other a little better and have some close calls(you know what I mean) Enjoy!**

When Flora woke up she noticed that both her parents were gone. Quiet, romantic morning she supposed. Cash and Bobby were still sleeping. She grinned at the memory of last night.

**Flashback**

"_So where are we going?" asked Flora as Sam lead the way._

"_I want to show you something." said Sam. "Something that I found this morning while looking for you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You'll see."_

_Flora kept questioning Sam on where he was taking her for the rest of the walk until they reached the place he wanted to show her. _

"_Wow." gasped Flora in amazement. What she saw was nothing like she ever before. So many water falls flowing down, with the reflecting moon light setting off vibrant colors of pink, orange, purple and yellow. The rocks from it glowed from the same source as the water falls. And the mist added a dramatic yet mesmerizing effect._

"_Wow." gasped Flora in awe. She was totally speechless. "Sam, you, I, this is amazing."_

"_I thought you might like it." smiled Sam. "You seemed like an explorer when I saw you so I thought this would be the perfect place to show you."_

"_You were right. I love it so much! We should make this our official hang out? What do you say?"_

"_I say, you read my mind."_

_Flora carefully climbed the smooth, slick, stones so that she won't slip to get a good view of the entire place._

"_Sam, come on up." she called out to Sam. "You can see the whole island from here!"_

_Sam obeyed and climbed up the stones in the same manner as Flora did and look at the view that Flora described. It was indeed beautiful. All the trees, streams and beaches were seen from above._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" asked Flora._

"_No kidding." agreed Sam. __**But you're way prettier. **__He added in his head. But he didn't dare say it out loud Even though he's only known Flora for only two days, he was already kind of starting to fall in love with her looks and personality. But he wasn't going to admit it just yet. It was obviously way too early for that._

_After a conversation on other places that the two teenagers have seen and making fun of the other shallow teens, Flora and Sam noticed the tiny, tinted line of dawn coming out along with the sun. They both knew what that meant._

"_Looks like I've gotta go." said Flora sadly. She had to get back so that her parents won't suspect anything. She could just spin up a lie and tell them that she's been up for hours, but she already lied to her father about not seeing Sam again. She can't go further than that._

"_Aw that sucks." sighed Sam. He was just as disappointed as she was. "But I come here a lot, so if you ever want to see me again, you know where to go."_

_Flora smiled. "I'll remember that. See ya." _

_Flora arrived to her cave the way she left. Quietly and undetected. Her parents and brothers were still on the floor sleeping. She tip-toed back to her spot, curled up and closed her eyes, remembering the night._

**End Flashback**

"You look happy." pointed out Cash noticing Flora's smile. "How did your date go?"

Flora went on to explain. "First of all, it wasn't a date. I only know Sam for two days now. Calling it a date is like saying that an egg is going to hatch as soon as it's laid.**(lame comparison I know)** Second, it went great. He showed me this really cool place with water falls and this great view of the whole island.

"Sounds great." said Cash interested. He could tell that his sister was already starting to develop a little crush on Sam, but he didn't mention it.

"So did anyone notice anything?" asked Flora to make sure no one was getting suspicious.

"Nope." answered Cash truthfully. "Everyone was sleeping soundly while you were gone."

"Good. Because I almost woke Manny up when I was sneaking out. And I especially don't want him finding out."

"Yeah he would definitely rat you out."

"I know."

Cash was thinking something through after his promise to Flora last night.

"Flora listen," started Cash. "I know that this is just supposed to be between the two of us, but I really think we should tell Bobby."

"I don't know." said Flora. Bobby could be a goody-two-shoes at times, so she wasn't sure.

"Come on Flora, he's our brother. He should know."

"But what if he tells Dad? If he finds out, he'll never let me out of his sight for the rest of my life!"

"We'll swear him into secrecy. It will just be between the three of us. Cross my heart."

"I'm still a little tired." yawned Flora. "We'll talk about it later." she then curled up into her sleeping position.

Cash huffed. He had to convince Flora to let Bobby know. If he told him himself, he would be breaking the promise he made to his sister and she would be mad at him.

"Fine." shrugged Cash. "I'm gonna go find Sandy." he then walked out of the cave to do so.

_To whoever is up there, _prayed Cash. _Please let Flora tell Bobby about her seeing Sam. I can't go back on my word. Please, just send her a sign or something._

Cash went on to find Sandy, hoping that Bobby will know by the end of the day.

**So sorry if it suckish, but the quarter is ending at school soon so I really have to get working to make my grades perfect. I swear that it will get better as chapters progress. Peace out!**


	10. My Secret's Keepers

**Chapter 10. And the title of this chapter is obviously a play on _My Sister's Keeper, _you know where credits to the title goes_. _Great movie BTW, but very sad. :'(**

"Cash, are you okay?" asked Sandy looking worried about her friend. He seemed very distant about something.

"Huh?" Cash woke from his trance. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Why you ask?"

"Well you seemed a bit zoned out and I got worried."

"Oh. It's that obvious?"

"Cash, if something's bothering you, just tell me. We're best friends. You know that right?"

Cash sighed. He knew that he could tell Sandy everything, but he swore to Flora that he won't blab her secret to anyone.

"Sorry Sandy, it's something between Flora and me." Cash answered Sandy.

"Oh, okay." nodded Sandy, understanding. If it was something between Cash and his sister, she won't butt in. "I understand."

"Thanks Sandy." said Cash sighing that she wasn't mad at him. The secret was killing him. He wanted to tell his brother and best friend, but every time he was tempted, he remembered the pleading look Flora shot him last night. He could not go back on his word to his sister. The only way for Cash to tell and not feel guilty was to get Flora's okay on it.

_Please Flora, please say it's okay to tell Bobby and Sandy. They won't tell anyone. _Thought Cash to himself.Sandy especially. He wasn't supposed to keep secrets from her.

"Listen Sandy, I'll be right back. I gotta straighten something out with Flora." said Cash walking off.

"Okay then." said Sandy, not getting Cash's rush.

...

Flora sat there thinking about what to do with her dilemma. Cash did have a point. Bobby _is _their brother and she should tell him everything. But what if it somehow slips out of Bobby? If that does happen, she can imagine the punishment she'll get from her father for disobeying him. She can imagine him saying to her: "I trusted you Flora, but clearly, I made a huge mistake. From now on, you're not going anywhere without a chaperone." Flora knew well that the "chaperone" would be her own father or Manny.

"Morning Flora." Bobby greeted warmly as he woke up.

"Hey Bob." muttered Flora pretending to still be asleep.

"Sleep well?"

"Still tired."

"Really. Tired enough not to tell me that secret between you and Cash?"

Flora gulped. Did Cash tell him? _Of course not, he left after that discussion we had! _Flora reassured herself. But what if he told him after promising her he won't?

"What secret?" asked Flora innocently. She then saw that playing dumb wasn't going to help.

"The secret that you and Cash were talking about this morning." Bobby reminded her.

"How much did you hear?"

"I don't know exactly what you guys are keeping from me. All I heard was that debate that you two had whether to tell me or not when I was slowly starting to wake up. Flora, you know you can trust me with anything. If you have anything to tell me, just tell me."

Again, Flora gulped. "I don't know. I'm still thinking about it."

"You're still thinking about it? Okay if you won't tell me, then I'll just ask Cash." Bobby said casually going to find his brother.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

"Or maybe even Dad. You two are close enough that I'm sure he knows all the deep, dark secrets that you're not telling everyone."

"Come on Bobby, we're not little kids." Flora rolled her eyes. But inside her head, she was saying, _No, don't! Dad will know something fishy is going on for sure!_

"And if not, Cash will probably spill his guts because someone would be questioning him. Harsh."

"You wouldn't!" gasped Flora. She can't believe Bobby would go as low as blackmail her! **(maybe it's not blackmailing, but I didn't know what else to call it) **He knew better than that!

"And if he does, maybe Dad will happen to hear what you're hiding and-"

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" cried Flora not taking Bobby's threats of getting Cash to talk. "You wanna know, fine I'll tell you!"

Flora then explained the secret to Bobby while sounds such as geysers, birds, tides and monkey screeches heard in the background blocked out the talking. **(Don't know why, I just love how they do that in movies)**

"Really? That's it?" asked Bobby. He thought that his sister seeing Sam was nothing. He wasn't going to control her life, he's barely older than her!

"You can't tell anyone." concluded Flora. Especially not Dad and Manny.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." pledged Bobby.

"Flora, listen!" Cash burst in.

"Cash,I know what you're gonna ask me." said Flora. "It's okay, I told Bobby everything."

"You did?" Cash sighed in relief.

"I'm sworn to secrecy." said Bobby.

"Oh that's great." said Cash. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You don't mind if-"

Flora knew where this was going. "Don't tell me." she rolled her eyes.

"Flora, I tell Sandy everything, it kills me to keep this one thing from her!" pleaded Cash.

"Cash."

"Sandy would never tell on you. She likes you."

"Fine." huffed Flora. "But just Sandy. No one else."

"Thank you Flora!" Cash nuzzled her cheek in gratitude as he ran off to tell Sandy.

"But we're coming with you!" said Flora following Cash with Bobby.

…

Sandy stood there waiting for Cash. She wondered what he had to straighten out with Flora.

"Sandy!" panted Cash from running to his friend.

"Hey buddy, I was wondering what happened to you." greeted Sandy. She took notice of Cash's siblings."Hi Bobby, hi Flora."

"Sandy, can you keep a secret?" asked Cash.

"That depends on the secret." replied the black saber. Cash looked at Flora, who nodded her head approvingly, and started talking. He told her about Flora meeting Sam and how her father forbade her from doing so. He told her about how he ran into Flora when she snuck out and begged him not to tell, and all the other details.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word about it." promised Sandy.

"You won't?" asked Flora in gratitude.

"You can count on it."

"Thank you so much Sandy!"

"No problem."

Cash sighed happily. It felt good to tell the secret to the other two people who are close to him.

"Happy now?" asked Flora.

Cash felt guilty when his sister used that sarcastic tone with him.

"Sorry." he apologized. "But I couldn't keep it from Bobby and Sandy anymore, it was freaking me out."

"It's fine. As long as you don't have the need to tell anyone else."

"Well, maybe we should tell-"

"CASH!"

"I'm kidding!"

Flora just rolled her eyes and walked off. Three people now knew her secret. This better be worth it.

**What do you think? Bobby sure sank low huh? So I'm gonna get started on chapter 11 soon, and chapter 7 of "A Ragtag Bunch". In the mean time, this is laughs4life saying, see you next week!**


	11. Suspicions

**Chapter 11. I had very little homework today, so I felt like posting it on a Monday. And may I may a recommendation. MBSAVfan is currently working on the cutest pirates Valentines Day story _A Child's Sweet _and I suggest you check it out because it is one of the most adorable fan fics in the Ice Age archives. **

"Flora." everyone but Flora jumped at the male voice that came out beside them.

"Hi Sam." she greeted warmly.

"So you're the famous Sam that Flora was just telling us about." said Sandy.

"Famous?" questioned Sam. Flora's eyes darkened with embarrassment. She told Sandy how cute, funny, cute, sweet, funny and cute he was **(LOL, gotta love repeats)**. Sandy suddenly realized her mistake.

"What I meant was, I know that you two are hanging out right now, but don't worry. We won't tell a soul."

"No we won't." said Bobby. "Cash and I aren't gonna be those super protective brothers who control out sisters life. I mean it's bad enough that our dad's going that way now."

"Then you must be Bobby. Nice to meet you." said Sam grinning. "Cash, great seeing you again."

"Same here." smiled Cash. He then nodded to Sandy. "And this is Sandy, my lifelong best friend."

"Hi." waved Sandy.

"So Flora listen-"

"Hey kids, you there?" Diego called out to his kids.

"Uh-oh, it's Dad." said Bobby worryingly. "Sam, you better hide right now."

Sam obeyed and jumped into a pile of thick shrubs.

"There you are." said Diego walking up to them. "Guys listen, your Mom and I smelled some suspicious scents. They smell familiar somehow, but I can't put my claw on it. I'm getting old now. Anyway, point is, if you smell anything that you think is out of the ordinary, stay alert and let the herd know. Got it?"

"Got it Daddy." smiled Flora. That protective side of her father she didn't mind and appreciated.

"Good." Diego's face scrunched up with disgust. "Now on a completely unrelated topic, do you guys smell wet mulch? Yuck! Just remember what I told you guys and we'll be fine."

"We'll remember Diego. Thanks for the advice." said Sandy. Diego was impressed by her respect to him that they were long on a first name basis.

"No problem Sandy." smiled Diego at his son's friend as he walked away. "I'll let you get back to hanging out and meet you home later. You guys stay safe now, okay?"

"Okay Dad." said Cash.

"You can come out now Sam." said Flora reassuringly. Sam then jumped out.

"What did you do not to make our Dad see you?" asked Bobby.

"I rolled in mulch." Sam said looking a little embarrassed.

"So that's where the scent was coming from." said Sandy, cringing her face a bit. She couldn't stand the scent of mulch as much as Diego did.

"Yeah not the greatest one, but it really helps me blend into nature. So I guess I'll see you tonight Flora." the handsome saber was about to walk away when Flora, with persuasion from her brothers and friend said to him,

"Actually Sam, I'm not doing anything at this moment, so maybe you can hang out now. If you want."

"Okay, but what about your folks?"

"We'll cover for you two. They won't notice a thing." offered Bobby.

"Really? Thanks." smiled Sam.

"No problem." replied Cash. "You kids have fun now. But be back by curfew so there will be no suspicions."

Sam and Flora thanked Cash, Bobby and Sandy for covering for them once again and went off.

"I really think Sam has a thing for Flora." Bobby voiced his opinion out.

"And Flora is obviously feeling mutual." agreed Cash. "Our little sis is growing up."

"Do you think they'll end up becoming a couple sooner or later?" asked Sandy, noticing how fond Sam and Flora are of each other before they went off.

"Who knows?" said Cash. "But I think they will. I think they will."

**Sweet! Sam and Flora are gonna hang out again! :D Hmm, I wonder what the suspicious scents are? One million dollars to whoever guesses! Yeah not really :(. If I was a multi-millionare I really would do that, but sadly I'm not.**

**Please review! :D **


	12. One and Only Flora

**Chapter 12. So thanks to another early dismissal, the joy that I got because of it, and the tacos my mom made for me when I came back from school that are SO damn good (thanks Mom!), I finished it in success. I never knew Mexican food was one of my main sources of brainstorming. Enjoy! ;)**

"So your brothers and Sandy know now huh?" asked Sam.

"Yeah they do." replied Flora now feeling kind of guilty about spilling the secret to them. Was Sam angry about that. "Are you mad about it? Don't worry, they're sworn to secrecy. We can totally trust them."

"No, no, it's not that. What I'm trying to say is, you really have a close bond with your brothers. And Sandy, she must be a really good friend."

"Sandy's not actually my friend. She's Cash's friend. I mean Sandy and I would say hi to each other and make small talk, but we're not friends."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Do you like, like her or something?" asked Flora teasingly, with a pinch of jealously.

"What?! No, no! I don't even know her. How can I like her?!" replied Sam defensively. _I got my eye set on another girl anyway_ **(Ohh, we think we know who Sammy boy!)** he finally caught on to Flora's tease and started laughing with her.

"JK. I know you don't. Someone else has a thing for Sandy anyway." Flora didn't say who. Cash kept her secret. Sort of. She will keep his.

"Cool." replied Sam. A question comes to his mind. "But Flora, may I ask why you're not friends with Sandy? Did she ever do anything to you?"

"No. Sandy's nice and all, but when it comes to making friends, I'm never good in that department. I never really get in any social circles."

"You're socializing with me now."

"Well with you, it's different. With you, you're really like no one I ever saw and I really feel like I'm-"

"Connecting to me?" Sam finished her sentence. "Yeah, me too."

Flora smiled. There was something about Sam that made her do so. She didn't know what it was, but it was in there somewhere.

"Don't be ashamed." Sam's voice snapped Flora out of her thoughts.

"Of what?" asked Flora. She then realized it.

"I know it's hard to deal with something that makes you stand out, but you shouldn't think of it as such a bad thing. We all have that one trait that makes us stand out. It's not a curse. It's a sign."

"Of what?"

"That you are the one and only Flora. I'd be lost if there was millions of you." Sam froze in embarrassment. _Did I really just say that out loud?_

"Wow. You're the only one besides my dad who can really boast my confidence up." said Flora, especially touched by his "One and only Flora." comment.

"Really? Thanks. I do my best." grinned Sam, relaxing a little. _Good, she didn't notice._ "You really do have a close relationship with your dad don't you?"

"Yeah. We do. It's just that, he's really becoming protective of me now. Like I'm fragile or something."

"It's because of me isn't it? If you can't or don't want to see me anymore, I understand."

"No, no! Sam, it's not your fault. Nothing is ever gonna stop me from seeing you. Not even my dad. I'm way to stubborn for him to crack. I guess Cash isn't the only one who gets it from our mom."

"A little stubbornness doesn't hurt." Sam and Flora laughed at the joke until his facial expression changed.

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Flora looking concerned.

"I just remembered I gotta go do something. I gotta go know Flora, but I'll meet you at Mist Falls at noon**(It's still morning)**, I promise!"

"Okay. At noon. I won't forget!" nodded Flora understandingly. She and Sam have named that place with the Water Fountains "Mist Falls" because of all the mist made by the waterfalls.

Flora walked back home, with a smile glued on her face. Shira took notice of it.

"You sure look happy baby. What ever happened that made you grin so much.

"Oh nothing." sighed Flora. "Just a very beautiful day." Flora had to ask her parents if she could go out. That way, they won't find out she's gone and classify her as missing in action. "Hey Mom, you mind if I go out alone at noon? I'll be back at curfew I promise."

"It's fine with me sweetheart, as long as it's not a place that your father won't deem unsafe for you. But I suggest you ask him too."

"I know. Thanks Mom!" chirped Flora, nuzzling her cheek against her mother's.

"She is not happy over a beautiful day is she?" asked Ellie, knowing that feeling.

"Nope. As a mother, I know it's something else." said Shira. "But I'm not gonna confront her about it. Flora is becoming a big girl, and this is something big girls definitely need." Shira wasn't going to nag her about it. She thinks she knows why Flora is acting so sun-shiny. The least she will do is just read her daughter's facial expressions everyday and know it is true, maybe even drop some hints every now and then when the two of them are alone, but one thing is certain. Shira is not telling Diego.

**That's a wrap! So what did you think of Sam and Flora there? And what is it that Shira knows and is not telling Diego? Find out soon! **


	13. An Hour Flies By

**Chapter 13**

Flora asked Diego if she could go "on a walk" during the noon.

"Of course you can honey." was Diego's reply. "As long as you're not seeing Sam, which I know you aren't. And remember to be back by curfew."

"Thanks Daddy!" chirped Flora, licking her father's cheek. She then went off.

"Don't you think that Flora is hiding something from you?" questioned Manny looking kind of suspicious. Diego just shrugged it off.

"Manny, Shira and I both made an oath that as soon as the kids become young adults, they get treated like young adults. Don't revert back to your old ways on your niece."

"Okay, it's your parenting."

…

_Where is he? _Flora thought to herself as she waited for Sam. Did he forget? Did he maybe not want to see her anymore? What if he got scared of Diego's over protectiveness that he decided it was best to stop there?

"Hey, sorry I'm late." panted Sam running to Flora. "It took a little while to get what I had to do done."

"It's fine. It's only been a few minutes." said Flora. They took a look at the mist that was surrounding them.

"Wow. That's some crazy mist." chuckled Flora.

"Yeah." agreed Sam. He looked at Flora, completely hypnotized by her beauty. All the mist around the saberess made her look mesmerizing, head to toe. Her fur blew at the wind caused by all the mist and went with the flow.

"Sam, you okay?" asked Flora, seeing his lost expression. He finally snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine." replied Sam. "The mist really gets to me. Hey, you wanna see the view?"

"Sure."

The two of them climbed up the rocks and faced the entire island at the bottom of their paws.

"It's so amazing. I can see my cave from there." sighed Flora. "Can you see yours?"

"Not really. It's not that big enough to see. Come on, I'll show you."

Sam jumped down with Flora following. A few minutes later, they arrived at the location.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." presented Sam. "Sort of."

Flora looked around their surroundings. It was neither big nor small. It was pretty much average with patches of grass and a tiny cave to sleep in.

"So this is where you live?" asked Flora.

"Yeah I know it's not the best looking place to live in, but I try to make it work." replied Sam a little embarrassed by the place's lack of character. "But whenever you need me, you know where to find me now. This place actually looks better during the night when the stars come out. In fact, this is the best spot for star gazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just look at the sky." Sam nodded up to the sky, motioning Flora to look up, which she did. Up there was the colors of the sunset. Pink, orange, yellow, and a tiny tint of blue were mixed together.

"Nearly sunset." sighed Flora miserably. "I should probably get going." but then, she caught sight of it.

"Well, I can stay a little bit longer to watch the sunset. I love doing it."

"Yeah me too. Will your parents be okay with it?" asked Sam.

"They'll be fine. The worst they'll do is just nag me for being like ten minutes late." the girl sat down next to Sam.

…

"Pretty starry night huh?" asked Sid as he and Manny were out for guy's night. "Most starriest starry night I've ever seen in my life. Yes sir, starry night. Hey that would be a great name for a painting or something. "Starry Night" I could see it now-"

Manny and Diego were annoyed with Sid's usual chattering, so they paid no attention to his "Starry Night" conversation.

"So where do you suppose Flora is?" asked Manny feeling somewhat suspicious about his niece's whereabouts.

"I suppose that she's back in our cave just like she was supposed to be an hour ago, all curled up, sleeping soundly." replied Diego coolly and casually.

"How can you be so sure of that Diego? Teenagers always got something on their minds that they keep from their parents."

"Not if you show them some trust and don't be a safety freak over them."

"Don't you think you're trusting Flora a little too much? I'm sure that she's going to start rebelling sooner or later."

"Manny, rebellion is the last thing on Flora's mind. You'll see."

With that, Diego walked away.

"I can't believe him." grumbled Manny. "How can he not be concerned about what Flora is doing?"

"Buddy, I think you're just jealous because Diego's kids listen to him more than Peaches did to you." said Sid, earning a big bonk on the head from Manny.

"Shut up Sid."

…

"I'd say this one kind of looks like a wolf." pointed Flora. She and Sam were laying down looking at the clear, night sky, scattered with millions of stars that sparkled like diamonds. They were pointing out the designs that the stars seemed to form to each other.

"Really? How?." squinted Sam.

"It's right there. See, here's the nose, the legs, the tail."

"Oh yeah. I see it now." Sam browsed the sky looking for some more patterns. He found the perfect one.

"Hey Flora, this one looks like you." acknowledged Sam.

"What?" said Flora confused.

"It really does. It's got the stripes, the nose. Those big, sparkling eyes."

"You're right." chuckled Flora. She was having fun and all, but she felt like she was forgetting something**(BIG TIME!)**

"This is so awesome. Who knew that the stars would come out so quick after sunset?"

"Yeah, sunset." nodded Flora. Sunset. SUNSET! It finally came to her. She was supposed to be long home by now!

"Oh no." gasped Flora

**OHHH, Flora, you stayed past curfew! Well in her defense, it was a pretty, starry night. Will she be able to make it home before anyone finds out? More importantly, before Diego finds out? Keep a lookout and be on top of your alert lists to find out! **


	14. Run Flora!

**Here we are. Flora's race back home! Will she be able to get through the obstacles and without Diego seeing her? We shall find out!**

"No, no, no, no, no!" cried Flora in distress.

"What's the matter?" asked Sam concerned.

"I was suppose to be home by now! I stayed past curfew! My parents are gonna kill me!"

"Flora, calm down. It's okay. I know a short cut."

"You do?"

"Yeah just follow me."

Flora and Sam ran as fast as they could, trying to beat time. They did run into some misfortunes. While crawling through the bushes, Flora caught sight of one person who she hoped did not see her.

"Get down, get down!" she hissed to Sam.

"What? Your Dad's here?" asked Sam.

"No my uncle. If he sees us, he's definitely gonna tell on us!"

Sam obeyed Flora and they both ducked down, low enough not to get spotted by Manny. Once they were sure that they were hidden, they tip-toed out. Unfortunately, Flora missed a step while walking, and as a consequence, rolled down a hill, falling on a pile of leaves.

…

Manny swore he heard some rustling over near the bushes. He knew that Diego heard it too, but the tiger completely ignored it.

"Diego, I know that I wasn't the only one who heard the rustling. You can't say that you're not gonna check it out."

"Manny, it was probably just the wind messing with the leaves. You're being way paranoid." said Diego, not interested in talking about it with Manny.

Manny sighed. He knew he heard something. He started getting a feeling that it had something to do with Flora.

…

"Flora, you okay?" asked Sam.

"I'm fine." replied Flora with a little bit of a wail. Sam saw some brown stuff on her.

"What did you fall in?"

"You don't want to know!"

Sam shuttered in disgust knowing what Flora meant.

"On the bright side, if you look up ahead, you're almost home." Sam made the unfortunate situation sound positive. Flora looked up the hill, seeing that she was almost home.

"You're right. Thanks for the help Sam. I'll see you tomorrow!" Flora bid her friend farewell.

"I'll remember!" replied Sam.

As Flora towards, she had one thing on her mind. A quick trip to the stream to wash the muck off of her.

Again, Flora wasn't looking on what she just stepped on. As her paw rolled the acorn, a crazy, squirrel-like creature ran up and clung onto her head.

"Ahh!" screamed Flora. "Get it off, get it off!" her pleas were answered when she saw a paw swatting the squirrel off her face. Flora saw that it was Cash, who didn't look happy.

"Where were you?!" he sternly asked. "You realize that you're back way later than you're supposed to be, you lucked out with the fact that Dad is not here to notice this, and what the heck did you step in?!" Cash's eyes popped and his nose scrunched at the scent.

"I'm sorry! I meant to stay just a few minutes longer at Sam's place to watch the sunset, then the stars came out, so we started talking about the pictures they formed, and it just made me forget everything! When I noticed, Sam told me he knows a short cut, so we took it and I rolled down a hill, fell into something that pretty much answers that last question you asked me, which is best that I didn't tell you and got jumped on by some weird, squirrel-rat thing, so the least you could do is berate me gently and show me some empathy!" Flora half explained and half begged, nervous at the tone her brother used. "I'm just taking a small trip to the stream to wash the you-know-what off me so when you see Dad or Mom or anyone else from the herd, please stall them for a while!"

"Ohh Flora, you're in SO much trouble!" Crash snickered as he and Eddie popped out from the bushes.

"Yeah! We're telling your Dad!" grinned Eddie evilly.

"No!" cried Flora. "You wouldn't!"

Crash and Eddie let out a malicious chuckle that said, "Oh we would".

Just as Crash and Eddie were about to run off, Cash grabbed them by the tails and hung them upside down.

"Listen you idiots," he growled dangerously. Flora went through a rough way into coming back here undetected, and you don't need to make it anymore harder for her by being tattletales, so I suggest that you do what I tell you to if you don't want to be roadkill!"

Crash and Eddie nodded with fear, nervous at their nephew's threat.

"Good. Now go stall my Dad until Flora cleans herself off."

The possum did as they were told.

"Don't you think that you were way too mean and disrespectful to them?" asked Flora. She appreciated her brother's sticking up for her, but she thought he went too far.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures," replied Cash. "Now come on."

…

"Hey Diego! Diego!" the possums called. They had to keep Diego from coming home. He was immune to their spitballs by now, so they had to think of something else to get him to chase them.

"What?" Diego swung his head towards Crash and Eddie.

"Shira's got a big butt!" mocked Eddie.

"Yeah! It's as big as the whole world!" added in Crash

Diego growled at the possums' insult of his wife and chased after them once they ran off.

"YOU IDIOTS TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" he growled.

Cash and Eddie ran away in fear as fast as they could. _This better be worth it. _They told themselves.

…

"Flora!" Bobby ran up to her. "What took you so long to get home?"

"Starry night, rushing, accidents, you know the rest." answered Flora, not wanting to go into detail.

"Listen, Mom, Ellie and Peaches are home talking, so you're gonna have to be really sneaky when coming back."

"Thanks for letting me know."

Bobby took a whiff of Flora and cringed his face. "No offense Flora, but you really smell like cr-"

"I get it, don't finish it!" snapped Flora as she dived into the stream to clean herself up. After a few seconds, she swam out, shook her fur dry, and rolled in flowers as a bonus.

"Good." nodded Cash. "And I just noticed that we're all still out when we're not supposed to, so... BACK TO THE CAVE!"

The three of them ran with all their might back to where they're supposed to be, all looking out for stuff that would be a dead giveaway.

"Almost there." pointed out Flora.

…

After Diego finally calmed down from his chase, he walked back home with Manny and Sid. He was still having the debate with Manny about Flora.

"I'm not pointing my trunk at her Diego, I'm just saying I suspect that something is up with her." said Manny

"Manny, I know my daughter inside and out, and I know that she would never do anything bad." said Diego.

"What if Flora is seeing that kid that you chased away a few days ago?"

"I specifically told her not to see him until I say so, and Flora would never defy me."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Shira.

"Shira, our kids would never do anything they're not supposed to and keep it from us, would they?" asked Diego to get Manny to shut up.

"Of course not!"

"Ha! See?"

Manny rolled his eyes. He knew that he was annoying Diego with his opinion, but he had one more question about Flora.

"Yeah. Shira, have you even seen Flora come in?" Manny arched his eyebrow.

Shira gulped. She actually didn't as a matter of fact.

"Manny will you stop that?" Diego asked getting impatient. "Can't you see you're pressuring Shira?"

"I am not trying to pressure her!" protested Manny. "I'm just asking her a question."

"I agree Manny, you're going way to far with that now." agreed Ellie with Diego.

"Just show me Flora sleeping like a baby in the cave and I'll shut up." said Manny.

"Okay. Let's go." said Diego as the rest of the herd followed them.

…

"Flora?" Diego poked his head into the cave and whispered quietly. Everyone else did the same, and they all saw the same thing.

Flora was curled up, muttering in her sleep as Cash and Bobby were doing the same thing.

"Sleeping like a baby." grinned Diego to Manny. The mammoth saw the "I told you so" gleam in the tiger's eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry Diego." apologized Manny, walking off, feeling awkward.

"Don't sweat it Manfred." said Diego.

"Okay everybody, let's go." Ellie motioned everybody else to follow. Everyone but Shira, who stayed outside the cave, looking at Flora.

She decided that tomorrow, she and her daughter are gonna have a little talk.

**Phew! Flora is home-free! But is Manny** **getting suspicious? And what does Shira want to talk to Flora about? Find out soon next weekend. Until then my fellow FanFic-ers. **

**And to Flora X Sam XD: I am so honored that you named your screen name after my OC's. And I am glad you love my FanFics. I'm glad you all do! :D Thank you!**


	15. Mothers Know

**Close call last chapter huh? Well we'll see what happens if someone from the herd finds out!**

**Since I have a delayed opening in school tomorrow and it's half past ten where I live and I'm still awake, I decided to update twice on a Sunday! :D When something good happens to me, it always motivates me to publish earlier.**

"Good morning guys." Shira greeted her kids as they slowly started to wake up.

"Morning Mom." replied Bobby.

"Where's Dad?" asked Flora.

"Out hunting." replied Shira. She turned to Flora."Sweetheart, can we have a little talk?"

"Sure, about what?" asked Flora.

"Oh just certain things."

"Okay Mom. Shoot" said Cash.

"Boys, I'm gonna need you to step outside for a few minutes." Shira told her sons. "This is just between Flora and I."

"But-"

Shira nodded her head to the exit.

"Okay, stepping outside." the boys did as they were told. But that didn't stop them from eavesdropping the cave.

"Where exactly were you last night?" Shira asked Flora with no anger or suspicion. Just gentle curiosity.

"I just went on a walk, saw some cool water falls and watched the sunset." answered Flora. Those weren't complete lies. She really did do these things. She just didn't include the part that she did them with Sam for obvious reasons.

Shira arched an eyebrow at Flora.

"Okay so I came home a little late and I kind of pretended that I didn't stay past curfew." confessed the teenager.

Shira chuckled. "Have fun with Sam?"

Flora said nothing. Instead, she froze nervously. How did her mother know? She hoped she wasn't going to have to fatally wound two, certain, members. **(Metaphorically speaking)**

"We didn't tell Mom anything, how does she know?" asked Cash. Bobby merely shrugged, mumbling "I don't know."

"I know what you're thinking. No Cash and Bobby didn't tell me."

Flora gulped. "Then how did you find out?" she squeaked.

"Moms know these things Flora. They have a bit of a sharper eye than Dads. Plus, I heard you muttering 'Sam' in your sleep."

Flora got even more nervous. She probably knew where this was going.

"Go ahead, say it." she sighed.

"I'm so happy for you." said Shira.

"What?" Flora said confused. That is obviously not something she expected her something along the lines of, "You're still too young Flora" or "You do know that you need to tell your father."

"I'm happy for you." repeated Shira.

"You mean you're not mad?" asked Flora, feeling relieved.

"No. Flora, honey, you're growing into a beautiful, smart, independent, young female. I understand that you like Sam and you should continue seeing him no matter what. Your father shouldn't give you that one restriction if he didn't do anything to you."

Flora caught on to what her mother was saying.

"You're not telling Dad?" she asked.

"Of course not baby. Like I said, you're growing up, and you are perfectly capable of making the right choices on your own."

"Thanks Mom." Flora and Shira rubbed their heads together.

"So you guys got anything planned for today?" asked Shira out of the blue.

"We never plan anything, we just meet up and go where the wind takes us. And to any of the cool places Sam finds." answered Flora.

"That's nice. The surprise is always the best part."

"Yeah. It really is."

"But we do usually go to this cool place with all those water falls that create this amazing mist. We called it Mist Falls."

"Nice. You going to see him today?"

"Yep."

"Then hold still."

"What?"

Without warning, Shira started licking Flora behind her ears, with Flora protesting.

"Mom! What are you doing? You said I can take care of myself." she complained.

"I'm just trying to make you look nice for your boyfriend today." joked Shira.

"Sam's not my boyfriend Mom! We're just good friends."

"Still, a little grooming won't hurt."

"Mom!" complained Flora once again, but this time, she did it with a laugh.

**So Shira figured out Flora's seeing Sam, but she's not telling Diego. Woo hoo! What's in store for our heroes next?**


	16. Mutual Feelings

**So in this chapter, Sam and Flora's POV on their feelings for one another will be told **

**Flora's POV**

He's just so perfect. From his handsome looks to his sweet, caring nature, I couldn't ask for a way better friend than Sam. There's just something about him that draws me to him. No it's not his looks, but there isn't a day where I don't look at his cute face, or the way he makes me laugh, although those are things that give me the reason to like him. Maybe the reason for that is because Sam is the first true friend outside my family that I have ever made. Or maybe because I feel like we have so much in common and just connect to things. Most importantly, the fact that Sam treats me like I am somebody who's more than just the loser saber born with the weird birth defect. What if it's a sign from someone up in the sky? What if fate brought us to meet each other that day near the stream? It's possible. I mean we're both adventurous, timid and pretty much outcasts in our own opinions. Maybe this was all meant to be?

Nah, probably just a coincidence.

Well sign or not, I really am starting to develop some strong emotions for Sam. So much stronger than just his friend. Over the closeness we're starting to develop this week, I'm already picturing us as much more than just being friends. A couple maybe? Yeah, I guess you could say that.

I really do like Sam. And I mean like, like him. Maybe even more than like, like him. I wonder if he feels mutual too?

_Okay Flora, _I tell myself. _You're getting way ahead of yourself. _

I see Sam waiting for me near Mist Falls. I happily greet him and run up to him.

**Sam's POV **

_Another day with Flora. _I think happily to myself. I can't wait to see her again. Every time our days hanging out. We don't call them dates. We aren't a couple or anything. We're just friends becoming closer by the day. Plus even if we were a couple, we would be rushing it way too much, seeing that we haven't known each other that long.

Still, even though I only knew Flora for a few days now, I really do wish that we were more than just friends. She's beautiful, smart, nice, funny, adventurous girl with a pretty smile and big, blue eyes you can just loose yourself in. I'll just cut to the chase. I'm falling for Flora. From her good looks to her charming personality. No matter what Flora says about her fangs, she is definitely not an outcast. The correct word for that is unique, and all those dopes who made fun of her are stupid not to see it. Ever since I met Flora, I've felt that she's my second source of oxygen. I would never admit it to her of course. That would just ruin the close relationship we're forming.

Even if Flora know how I feel about her, I don't know if she would feel mutual about it, considering my secret. If Flora would find out about it, she would definitely be shocked, angry, repulsed even. I really don't like keeping it from her and I don't like being told to do so, but I just get so weighed under and pressured by it that I have no choice. I feel so uncomfortable keeping it from Flora, I really do. If I would have a choice between being with Flora and continue doing what I am told to do, I would pick Flora in a heartbeat.

"Hey Sam!" I heard Flora call to me.

"Flora!" I reply happily back to her. "Come on!"

For now, I just forget about that worry. For now, all that matters is my day with Flora.

**Sorry if it's short. So what did you guys think? And please do be honest. I really do need some critique. **


	17. Touchy Subjects

**Chapter 17. Wow. This is now the longest story I have ever written! Sorry WOV, but you're at second place now. I hope you likes. Wow, I just love this story so much that I am definitely continuing it! ;) To avoid confusion, this is taking place before Sam and Flora are thinking about their feelings for one another, so in other words, Flora is leaving right now after talking with Shira.**

**And Happy Valentines Day!**

Despite seeing Flora back in the cave last night, Manny still wasn't convinced that she was not sneaking off anywhere. He decided to do a little scoping with her. Maybe Manny could recruit the possums to spy on Flora, but he saw the flaw in that plan.

As soon as Flora left, Manny eyed her as she walked away.

_I don't know what you're hiding, _thought Manny. _But I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. _

Knowing that Flora will see him because of his enormous size, Manny had to stay hidden behind the trees. Just when he thought his plan was ready to commence...

"Manny, what do you think you're doing?" Ellie was hanging upside down from her tail, looking at Manny with her eyebrow arched up.

"Oh you know, I'm just taking a quick stroll." lied Manny.

"You're spying on Flora aren't you?"

"N-no!"

Ellie shot him "the look".

"Okay fine I'm spying on Flora. Happy?"

"Manny!"

"I'm telling you she's hiding something and she doesn't want anyone to find out! Particularly Diego. And I'm surprised that Diego isn't doing anything about it! I mean a father's first instinct is to-"

"Manny I see what's going on. You miss the days when Peaches was an independent and curious teenager and now it's all coming back to you with Flora."

Manny sighed. He thought that Flora was up to something fishy, but maybe what Ellie said was true. Maybe all those times where he was so protective of his daughter are being repeated to him with his niece.

"I guess you're right Ellie." admitted Manny.

"Manny, I know you care about Flora, but don't you think you should leave stuff like that up to Diego? He is her father after all."

"Yeah you gotta point there. Okay I'll just leave Flora to do whatever she's out to do."

"You never would have been able to spy on her anyway."

"What why not?"

"Face it Manny, you don't blend in so easily. Plus all that blubber you've got packed in you would give you away."

"Ellie, I've been saying it for years now and I'm saying it again. I'm. Not. Fat."

"Okay Captain Denial, whatever you say."

Ellie seemed pretty happy with her self that she talked Manny out of following Flora. There was another reason however besides the fact that she didn't want him involved in Diego and Shira's parenting.

_Have fun with your guy Flora. _

Ellie just happened to be walking by when Shira and Flora were having their conversation about it. She was a little bit further from Cash and Bobby who were eavesdropping as well, but she does have pretty good hearing.

She of course will not tell anyone who doesn't know about it. Especially not Manny or Diego.

…

"So how did your parents react? You know, with you being late and all. Did they find out?" Sam asked casually.

"No. Well only my Mom did. She talked to me about it today and said that I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And she is _not _telling my Dad."

"Why not just blab it to the whole world?" Flora saw the humorous gleam in Sam's eyes while he was talking in his sarcastic tone. She knew he was just kidding. He did have the same sense of humor as him.

"I did not blab thank you very much." smirked Flora playfully. "My mom's just that awesome. Well my dad is too, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah." replied Sam with a bit of a melancholic tone. "Parents are pretty cool."

"Are you okay?" asked Flora. She was starting to worry that she offended Sam.

"I'm fine." he replied, not sounding so convincing. "I'm just saying, you have a great family."

That reminded Flora. "Speaking of which, you never told me about yours."

"I didn't?"

"No. Tell me a bit about them. Please? I want to know."

Sam had an uneasy feeling. He liked Flora, but to him, that wasn't exactly the best topic to bring up.

"Well, they, I..." Sam tried to explain it in a way that would make sense, but he just couldn't find the right words to do so. "I gotta go now." he started walking away, but the more steps he took, the more reluctant he got after seeing Flora's half-confused, half-hurt face.

"Sam, wait." Flora spoke up. _Was it something I said? _She thought.

As if reading her mind, Sam went back to Flora. Just as she was about to let an apology out, he silenced her and explained to her, "Flora, it's not you. You didn't offend me. It's just, well, about my family, there's not really much to talk about them. You can't really say we're a family."

Flora silently gasped. She remember how she saw Sam's pity for her. Now it was her turn.

"Sam, I didn't know this was a touchy subject for you." she said softly. "I am so sorry-"

"It's okay Flora, it's not your fault."

"Let's just change the subject."

"Okay..." Sam tried thinking of a topic. "How about that weather?"

Flora groaned.

"Is there a problem?" asked Sam.

"No one talks about weather anymore, that's old news." she replied, starting a playful bicker.

"So you're calling me boring?" Sam played along with her joke.

"No, no, I'm not saying that at all."

"I know you're thinking it. Take it back!"

"No way. In words of Cash, 'You can't take back facts.'"

"Alright, now you're gonna get it!"

Flora knew what he meant and she ran laughing with Sam chasing her.

"You get back here right now!" Sam jokingly commanded.

"Never!" Flora called out, slowing down to let Sam catch up to her. They might have been acting like cubs right now, but she didn't care.

Just as Sam was about to catch Flora, she jumped and pinned him down, quicker than lightning.

"You got me." chuckled Sam. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Thanks." Flora smiled at the compliment. "I get it from my mom."

"So now that you captured me, what do you want to do now?"

"You wanna just go for a walk?"

"Sure, it's your choice."

Flora released Sam from her grip and they continued to their walk.

Everyday, Sam would become more and more amazed with Flora. She would do things that would make Sam add on to the list of things that make her great. Clearly, she had never ceased to impress him.

**So what did you guys think? Was it a little to touchy or syrupy? Please let me know. And I am planning to post a Valentines Day one shot (We all know which category)** **it's still in the works so it might be posted a little late. Hopefully sometime over the weekend. I have winter break (a four day weekend only, but it's something) so I will try to post as many things as I can. See you sometime between Friday and Monday! **


	18. Two Weeks Later

**Chapter 18. My winter break has started now and I will take that time to post more chapters and to finish my Valentines Day story. Enjoy!**

For the past two weeks, Sam and Flora have been growing more close. Every day she would sneak off and see her friend. Well not necessarily sneak off. Her parents did know she was going somewhere, but Flora would just say that she's going for a walk, or if Cash, Bobby and Sandy were with her, she was going to hang out with them. That's not entirely lying. All Flora did was just leave out the part that she was just doing those things with Sam. At least when she was around her father or Manny. And maybe around Sid, Granny and the possums who really couldn't care less if they knew her secret because they would probably just remain neutral to the whole thing. But as for the rest of the herd, all she would do is just tell them, "I'm going with Sam." and their only response would be, "Have fun." or "Be safe" and the occasional, "No funny stuff!" (Shira)

"I can't believe it." said Shira in between sobs while talking about it to Ellie and Peaches. "It seems like only yesterday when I was licking Flora clean."

"Now look at her now. Her first boyfriend." grinned Ellie. The girls knew that Flora and Sam weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but the two of them were starting to have such a strong, friendly relationship which caused Ellie to dub them as so.

"She's just like me in so many ways." pointed out Peaches.

Of course just because Flora was seeing Sam so much now doesn't mean that she didn't spend some quality time with Diego anymore. Every time she didn't have anything else going on with Sam, she would seize this opportunity to be with her father, just like she was now. During their stroll today, Dieo had struck up a conversation.

"You know Flora, I've noticed recently that you've been going out a lot lately."

Flora gulped. "R-really?" She asked trying to play it cool.

"Yep, almost everyday. I think I know what's going on."

_Dad knows! _Flora nervously thought. _Well since he's about to say it, might as well come clean. _When Flora opened up her mouth to admit it, Diego said it.

"You've started hanging out with your brothers and Sandy more often."

Cash, Bobby and Sandy were often around Flora every time she was going out in front of Diego to keep him from getting suspicious and he assumed that was what Flora was doing these past two weeks. Flora mentally sighed in relief and played along. "Yep, that's it."

"Flora, I'm glad that you're spending time with Cash and Bobby. And that you're starting to become friends with Sandy."

"Yep. Just them. Not those other jerks. Just Cash, Bobby and Sandy."

"I know. I feel so bad for not doing anything about it before. You want me to teach those other kids a lesson?"

"No, no, it's fine Dad! I'm over it. Thanks though."

"I'm happy that you're starting to spend more time with others. If you don't want to be around your old man anymore, I understand."

"Are you kidding? I'd never give up a day with you Dad! I really do love hanging out with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah really!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Diego smiled. "I noticed something else about you Flora."

"What?"

"You're not so insecure about yourself anymore, aren't you?" Diego became aware of the fact that Flora no longer dropped any negative comments about herself or anything regarding her birth defect.

"Well somebody out there made me realize that I shouldn't be ashamed of my lack of fangs and that it's a sign that I'm the one and only Flora."

"Atta girl. I see you're looking at it from your Mom and mine's perspective."

"Yep. I know you're right," said Flora. She really was starting to see things from her parents' point of view. She knew who to thank for that.

**Done! Sorry it's short, but since I have today and Monday off, I will try my best to make the next chapters longer and post even more. I'll see you guys probably later on after I finish chapter 19.**


	19. Busted!

**Chapter 19. I'm sorry to say that it will be short again. :( But the story is really going to reach it's turning point by now! **

**And sorry if Flora sounds kind of love crazy in this chapter, but you know how teens get when they got the "L word"**

**I'm probably annoying you guys with these apologies, so I'm just gonna let you read the chappie now.**

**Flora's POV**

That was a close call back there on my walk with Dad. For a second there, I really thought that he found out about me and Sam. He sure wouldn't be happy if he would find out that I've been seeing Sam behind his back.

Since yesterday, I've really given much thought about what Sam meant when he said that he doesn't have an actual family. Is his family or pack long gone or do they keep abandoning him? I know how sad that can be. With Uncle Sid and Granny and whatnot. There are so many questions I want to ask him about it, but I don't want to offend him again. Even though he said I didn't. There is however one question I will ask Sam. If he would want to join our herd.

I know I may seem a little impulsive in doing so. Especially when I only knew Sam for two weeks, but I really do think that it would be good for Sam. He wouldn't have to exactly live with us if he doesn't want to, but he would still be an official member. He would be able to come to us whenever he wanted. Kind of like Louis is. He would have an actual family.

Of course I am thinking about the possible reactions of the others. Mom, Aunt Ellie, Louis and Peaches would definitely love to have Sam be with us. They knew that he was a great guy. My brothers would have the same reaction as the first three people I mentioned. They would see Sam as a new guy friend and occasionally poke playful, protective jokes at us. Same goes for Uncle Sid. Crash and Eddie wouldn't care too much. And Granny? Well all she'll care about is whether her mango gets chewed. I know that Uncle Manny would be _way _too hesitant about it, considering he's the leader of the herd, but Aunt Ellie will insist on Sam being part of our herd and he will be outnumbered with "majority rules", but just give him some time and he will eventually warm up to Sam.

And I could never forget Dad. And here comes a flaw in my plan. How could I ask if Sam can join us without coming clean with the fact that I was seeing him when I wasn't supposed to?

You know what? I don't care what my Dad does to me as punishment. All I want is for Sam to be happy and have somebody to call his family. I will have to pull some strings with Dad at first, (puppy-dog eyes, begging in between sobs, telling him what Sam told me) and I'll get him to crack because like Mom says, Dad really is a softie. I'm good. So good.

"Hey Flora!" Sam runs up to greet me.

"Hey Sammy, how are you?" I casually ask. Yep. I already gave him a nickname and he answers to it. But that doesn't sound to obsessive does it? I mean friends do give each other nicknames, don't they? Yeah they do. Especially when they're already classified as your best friends.

"I'm fine." he replied smiling. This is the perfect moment to ask him right now.

"Sam, listen I want to ask you something." I start, but at the same time, he says, "I want to tell you something."

"You first." I say to Sam.

"No, no, you spoke first so it's only fair that you continue." he says to me.

That's another thing I like about Sam. He's such a gentleman.

"So Sam, I've been thinking. Those past two weeks that I've gotten to know you, I really learned what a smart, kind and chivalrous**(Did I spell it right? According to spell check , I guess not.)** guy you really are. And, well I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Sam, would you like to join us? You know, be an honorary member of our herd?"

I tried reading Sam's expression on it. I couldn't tell whether he was honored about it, or nervous. I just hope I didn't offend him again.

"Flora," he finally spoke after a few minutes. "I'm honored that you would ask me that. I really am. Offering me the luxury of family life and all, but there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Flora, I-"

"Having fun you two?" we both heard a voice growl angrily behind us. Sam looks shocked in fear, but I know right away who it is and I just shrug it off, not making that mistake again.

"Nice try Cash, but it's not gonna work this time." I let my brother know.

"Funny you should mention." he spoke again.

"What are you talking-" but when I turn around to face Cash, I stare in fear when I see that it wasn't him.

"Dad!" I gasped. I'm in trouble. Real, big trouble.

**Ohh, busted! Well in Flora defense, Cash does a pretty good Diego impression so it was hard to tell them apart by their voices. Will Sam consider Flora's offer? What did Sam want to tell Flora? More importantly, HOW DID DIEGO FIND OUT? **

**To be continued...**


	20. Hurtful Words

**Ohhh, so Diego found out! But how? Read to find out!**

**Normal POV**

"Dad, this isn't what it looks like!" cried Flora in fear. How did her father find out?!

"Save it Flora!" snapped Diego with an angry tone at her, making her flinch. She never did anything to make her dad yell at her in such a way.

"Sir, please don't be mad at Flora." Sam started, trying to stick up for Flora. "I was the one who-"

"This doesn't concern you Sam!" growled Diego. "You're lucky I'm in no position to fight you. Get out of here!"

Sam obeyed Diego's command and left, but not before shooting Flora a sympathetic look with Flora giving him a sad one.

Flora looked at the disappointment painted on her father's face.

"Dad..." she started, trying to explain, but Diego cut her off.

"Home. Now. Let's go."

Flora could do very little now, but follow her father back home, hoping that her brothers weren't gonna get in trouble either.

…

"Do you have any idea how extremely disappointed I am at you right now young lady?" Diego scolded Flora on their way back home as she looked down shamefully.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Manny as he walked up to them.

"Manny, I am so sorry for doubting you." Diego really did own his friend an apology when he was hinting that something was going on with Flora. "You were right on how teenagers always have something on their mind that they hide from their parents because this one did have something she wasn't willing to admit."

Manny looked at a guilty-looking Flora when Diego said those words. In his mind, he was saying "I told you so" but Manny wasn't one to rub something in someone's face. Especially his friends.

"Don't tell me." he replied.

"Oh yeah." nodded Diego, knowing what Manny meant.

"Is everything okay?" asked Shira concerned about Diego and Flora' expressions.

"What happened Dad?" asked Cash.

"I'll tell you what happened. That kid that I specifically told Flora not to see tried making a move on her!" Diego answered venomously.

"SAM!" corrected Flora losing her patience. "His name is Sam, Dad. And it wasn't anything like that at all!"

"Make a move on her?" questioned Bobby. "Like a kiss?"

"No, not like a kiss!" exclaimed Flora.

"He kissed you?!" squealed Shira with delight. Of course she didn't see anything wrong with that considering she knew. "What was it like? Is he a good kisser?"

"We didn't kiss!" huffed Flora, annoyed with her mother sounding like a love-obsessed teenager. "It was far from a kiss! It was not a kiss at all!"

"First of all," Diego began. "Flora, you don't speak to your mother that way. Second, Shira how can you be taking the fact that our daughter might of just been violated so lightly?"

"I wasn't violated!" growled Flora, but Diego and Shira ignored her.

"Maybe because Sam is a nice kid and he would never do something like that?" suggested Shira.

"Wait, wait, wait, you knew about this and you didn't tell me?!" asked an enraged Diego.

"How was I supposed to tell you when you were being so paranoid about it?!"

"What's the matter?" Ellie asked concerned running to the scene with Sid, Peaches, the possums and Granny.

"Why is everyone fighting?" asked Sid. "Is it a debate over whether to kick me out of the herd?!"

"I hope so!" laughed Crash.

"Yep, that would make life so much easier!" agreed Eddie, high-fiving Crash, earning both of them a scolding look from their sister.

"Just kidding!" Crash raised his arms defensively. "Geez, no one here can take a joke!"

"No Sid, it's not that." explained Manny, hearing the sloth sigh in relief. "Just a way heated up argument with the sabers."

"Oh. Well what happened?" asked Ellie confused.

"How the heck should we know?" asked Crash nervously.

"It wasn't because of us, that's for sure!" said Eddie with the same paranoid tone as Crash's. **(hint, hint)**

"Mom, Dad..." Flora attempted to stop her parents from fighting, but they just told her to stay out of it.

Flora lay down miserably, feeling helpless. As if the fact that her parents were fighting was her fault

"Hey sis, don't worry, it's not your fault." Cash comforted his sister.

"Yeah, this will all blow over soon." assured Bobby.

"Guys, if it's killing you not to tell Dad, you can tell him."

"No. We made a promise and we're not breaking it." declared Cash.

"It's no use if he already knows, you should tell him." insisted Flora. "Don't worry, I'll make it seem like I made you guys keep your mouths shut so you won't get in trouble."

"We're not telling." huffed Bobby impatiently. "We promised that-"

"What good is keeping something from Dad if he already know the secret?!" screeched Flora furiously. Unfortunately, that increased her father's anger as he turned to the teens.

"Oops." she muttered, feeling stupid that she just ratted her brothers and herself out.

"Cash, Bobby, you knew about this too?" Diego asked. He couldn't believe it! It was one thing for one of his kids to be keeping secrets from them, but all three of them?

"Dad, don't blame Cash and Bobby for this mess. I'm the one who made them keep it from you." Flora spoke quickly.

"No Dad. Flora didn't make us. We promised that we won't tell her." said Bobby. "So don't blame her."

"Oh way to go you two!" snapped Flora at her brothers. Normally she wouldn't get worked up over little things, but mob mentality could be a powerful thing.

"What did we do?!" asked Bobby.

"I specifically said that I'm gonna tell in a way that's not gonna get you in trouble and you guys just set yourselves up for it big time!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were our sister Flora, who APPRECIATES THE FACT THAT HER BROTHERS ARE TRYING TO HELP HER!" Cash spat with sarcasm and emphasis.

"I'm not saying I don't appreciate it, I just don't want you getting in trouble for it! That's a whole different thing!"

The teens continued their fight until Diego roared, "QUIET!" which ceased their feud. He once again spoke. "It doesn't matter over whose fault it was or who didn't tell me anything! Now, can everyone please leave for a few minutes while I talk to Flora? _Alone._

The rest of the herd walked away, leaving only Flora and Diego. That didn't mean that they completely left. They hid behind the thick, tall shrubs and were listening to what they talked about.

"Now, first thing's first. How did I find out?" began Diego. "Well let's just say that sometimes it pays for possums to be annoying pranksters and huge blabber mouths."

Ellie glared at the possums who just grinned and laughed nervously.

"Second," continued Diego. "I trusted that you won't see Sam again and what did you do? You disobeyed me. What do you have to say for yourself Flora?"

"Not much." muttered Flora feeling guilty.

"You're grounded for six months."

"What?" Flora understood that Diego was mad at her, but she thought that was way to harsh for her. Even if she did go behind her father's back.

Shira felt the same way when she heard of it.

"And," Diego still wasn't finished. "Since you obviously can't be trusted anymore, you're not going anywhere unless you're with me."

"What?!" gasped Flora even more enraged.

"And me only."

"Dad that's so unfair!"

"Life is unfair Flora. We all find out the hard way."

"You can't do this to me!"

"I can and I just did. I'm your father Flora and I decide what's best for you."

"But Dad-"

"No buts!"

"Fine. Then how about an 'I HATE YOU!'?"

Diego said nothing. Instead he just stood there frozen with a hurt look while Flora ran off crying.

"Didn't work out to well huh?" asked Shira sympathetically nuzzling Diego.

"You heard her Shira." Diego's voice began to break.

"Diego, she's just angry. Believe me, I went through this with my Dad a lot of times."

"What do we do now?"

Shira sighed. "Give her some alone time I guess."

"But Shira-"

"She'll be back before morning. You'll see. Flora just needs some self-soothing and we both agreed that we'd leave her to it if she needs to."

"You're right." Still Diego couldn't believe what Flora had said to him. He didn't mean to get her all wound up like that/

_Flora, I'm just trying to protect you. _He thought.

Feeling like there was nothing he could do, he followed Shira home, hoping that Flora will be home once he wakes up so he could talk to her.

…

"Sam!" Flora called out to her friend. With all that fighting going on at home, she felt that Sam was the only one she could turn to. "Sam where are you?"

No answer.

"Sam, I don't care what my Dad says or thinks of you. You're the only friend I've ever made. You're the only one who actually understands me and makes me feel that I'm more than just the weirdo without fangs!"

Still no reply.

"Sam, please come out." Flora begged silently. She was about to give up and cry when she remembered...

**Flashback**

"_Yeah I know it's not the best place to live in, but I try to make it work." replied Sam a little embarrassed by the place's lack of character. "But whenever you need me, you know where to find me now."_

**End Flashback**

Of course! All Flora had to do to find him is just go to where he lives. He should be there!

_Oh I hope he's there! _Thought Flora to herself.

…

"Sam?" Flora searched for her friend hoping he's there. "Sam come on! I've searched everywhere for you. Tell me you're here, please!"

When Flora was about to give up and head home, she heard rustling from the bushes.

"Sam?" she asked hopefully.

A saber did jump out however, but Flora immediately knew that it wasn't Sam. Once she saw the light brown saber jump out **(Gah! I'm getting too specific with colors again! What's wrong with me?!)**

she immediately trusted her instinct and ran as fast as she could. She saw the other saber gaining on her, but she couldn't just give in.

Then, the thing she was fearing that most came true. Well, half of it.

Without warning, the brown saber tackled her and roughly pinned her down to the ground so that she won't move. She had to admit she was relieved that that was all he did and he didn't kill her right away or something.

"Let go of me!" snarled Flora to no avail.

"I'm afraid I can't do that miss." smirked the saber mockingly.

"What do you want with me?"

"Stop sassing. No one likes a feisty female."

"Good job Oscar." praised another saber walking up to the one who pinned Flora. This one had a dark orange pelt and much thicker fur. "Nice catch too."

"Thank you Soto." Oscar smirked once again with pride.

Soto lowered his head to Flora.

"What a nice surprise." he sarcastically scowled.

**Poor Diego! :'( That must have hurt real bad! And not to mention, poor Flora for getting captured by Soto and Oscar! What will happen now? And where could Sam be?**

**Well got half of the turning point done! And a long chapter as promised! Now stay tuned for the other one!**

**Was that too much anger added in for a fight? Please do be honest! I know I say all the time, but please do. Please review! ;)**


	21. The Shocking Secret

**Previously on Love Through Hate: **

**Diego found out about Flora's meeting Sam. An intense argument arose between all the sabers, and three hateful words came out of Flora that can never be taken back. While looking for Sam, Flora ran into BIG trouble with two certain sabers. What will happen next? I should probably just shut up and let you read! ;)**

Soto. Why did that name ring a bell to Flora? Whatever a bell was anyway.

**Flashback**

**(How could I forget to mention that this story will have a lot of flashbacks?)**

_Years back, we see little Flora, past her bedtime. Cash and Bobby are already sleeping. Flora on the other hand was not in the mood to give in to her fatigue feeling and was pleading with her father to let her stay up late._

"_Please Daddy? Just five more minutes!" begged Flora with her pleading high-pitched voice and blue eyes._

"_Flora I already let the three of you stay up five minutes." Diego gently reminded her. "It wouldn't be fair if I let you stay up longer than Cash and Bobby would it?"_

_Flora thought about it for a while. Diego did have a point. Still, she wasn't tired._

"_Hide and seek!" proclaimed Flora. "I hide, you count Dad!"_

"_No, no Flora-" Diego tried to stop his daughter, but she already ran out to hide._

"_You let them stay up for five more minutes again didn't you?" asked Shira with a raised eyebrow after coming back from her hunt. _

"_Yeah." admitted Diego. "I'll go get her."_

"_No." Shira stepped in front of Diego. "You stay with the boys, I'll go get Flora. You'll just make her more restless."_

_Diego opened his mouth to argue, but he kept it shut knowing that Shira was right. He spoiled his kids too much. Especially Flora._

_Meanwhile, Shira went to pick up Flora. She knew well where her mischievous daughter was hiding, but she pretended to have no clue in a new effort to getting her to come out instead of just taking her from her hiding spot._

"_Oh where could my little Flora be?" asked Shira out loud trying to sound clueless about it._

_Flora was hiding in an old, hallow tree stump, giggling. "Mom will never find me here." she said to herself._

"_Oh well, since I can't find Flora, I guess I'll just have to give her sleeping spot to Cash." decided Shira. Of course she didn't mean it. It was just her ploy to get Flora to come to her._

"_No, no!" huffed Flora running from her hiding spot to snuggle in her mother's front paw. "I'm right here Mommy!" Shira grinned._

"_So you are." replied Shira licking her daughter's head. "Come on sweetheart, let's go home._

…

"_Okay, no more staying up late tonight." declared Shira while walking back towards the cave with Flora._

"_Yeah, tell that to the boys." said Diego pointing to Cash and Bobby play-fighting. Shira sighed. It has now clear that stubbornness has become a family trait. _

"_I thought you two were sleeping?" Shira questioned the boys._

"_We were." replied Bobby. "But then Cash woke me up and said that we didn't hear a story yet."_

_No wonder Flora was hyper than usual. The cubs' nightly bedtime stories always lulled them to sleep. Although it surprised Diego and Shira that Cash and Bobby temporarily went to bed so easily while Flora refused._

"_How could we forget?" asked Diego. "Okay. So, once upon a time, there was a mammoth named Manny who-"_

"_Met a girl mammoth named Ellie who thought she was a possum, they fell in love and became and lived happily ever after." finished Flora sighing romantically with Cash and Bobby making sickly noises._

"_Okay then." Diego tried thinking of another story. "Uncle Sid once found three eggs that-"_

"_Turned out be be dinosaur eggs and their Mama angrily took them back along with Uncle Sid which resulted you Uncle Manny, Uncles Crash and Eddie and Aunt Ellie who still had Peaches in her tummy to go into the Dino World to save Uncle Sid which resulted you in meeting the crazy weasel Buck who helped you get through all the crazy things there and Aunt Ellie finally had Peaches. The end" it was Cash's turn to finish the story._

"_Let's face it." sighed Shira. "You kids know all those stories by heart."_

"_Well there's one that you never told us." pointed out Bobby._

"_Which one?" asked Diego._

"_Did you and Mom always live in the herd?" asked Flora._

_Diego and Shira froze. They intended to tell the kids sooner or later, but they had to choose the right time. They didn't want to scare the kids with it._

"_I don't know kids." said Shira._

"_Please, please, please, please PLEASE?" the cubs begged._

"_Okay then." Diego gave in to their begging. "We don't want to scare you kids but-"_

"_We won't get scared!" said Bobby. "We promise!"_

"_Let's start." Diego began by telling how he met Manny and Sid when he saw them with a human baby that his pack leader Soto wanted._

"_What did he want with the baby?" asked Flora._

"_Well..." Diego tried thinking of how to explain it to the kids without scaring them. "He was mad that the baby's Dad took away the other sabers in out pack and you know how far some animals can go to show others who's boss."_

_Relieved that they didn't ask any more questions, Diego continued with how he was supposed give the baby to Soto, but in the middle of the crazy trips, Manny had risked his life to save Diego's from falling into a volcano and the saber had switched sides and saved Manny and Sid from Soto and the others, along with the baby who was returned to his father safe and sound. __**(I didn't want to go into too much detail with the story because that would take way too long.)**_

"_Wow." gasped Cash in awe, letting out a yawn. "That was a cool story. Good night." he, along with Bobby curled up and drifted off to sleep._

"_Sleep tight you guys." Shira nuzzled her kids. "Good night Diego."_

"_Night Shira." Diego licked his mate's cheek as she closed her eyes. As Diego was about to go to sleep himself, he caught sight of Flora, who looks reluctant to do so. Not because of her active behavior, but because of something else._

"_You okay there Flora?" asked Diego._

"_Soto sounds mean Daddy." whispered Flora softly. "What if he comes back someday?"_

"_He won't. He's gone for good so don't worry. Are you scared that he will?"_

"_No." Even with that answer from Flora, Diego could still see the fearful gleam in his daughter's eyes._

"_Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Flora. _

"_Come on up sweetheart." Diego warmly approved. Every time Flora would be scared of something during the night, she would always curl up near Diego. She always felt safe resting her head on her father's paw, free from any of the nightmares that would possibly crash her dreams._

_Flora walked up to Diego and went into her usual sleeping position around him. With that, she fluttered her tiny eyes shut._

"_Good night Flora." whispered Diego._

…

It all came back to Flora. The two sabers she was dealing with were none other than Soto and his current second in command Oscar.

"What do we got there Soto?" Two more sabers walked into the scene. On was smaller than his pack mates and very scrawny, and the other one was completely obese_. _They caught sight of the teenaged saber pinned underneath Oscar.

"Hello kitty." smirked the scrawny in a way that Flora didn't even want to describe. "Looks like we're gonna be getting to know you for quite some time."

_Yeah. In your dreams you pervert. _Thought Flora to herself clearly disgusted.

"Zeke, that was already done." retorted Oscar.

"What do you mean?" Flora hotly questioned.

"Flora, Flora, Flora," Soto shook his head.

"How do you know my name?" Flora interrogated Soto. **(I know its not good word choice but I wanted to use something else other than "asked" and "questioned" again.)**

"It's such a coincidence." replied Soto. "Oh Sam."

Sam? No. That's impossible. _Please tell me it's not! _Hoped Flora. But sadly, Flora was far from right as she saw the saber that she knew approach them with a shameful, reluctant and guilty face.

"No." whispered Flora.

**So Sam's actually working for the bad guy. (GASP!) :O But before you all start hating him for that, I'd suggest you look at the sentence when he walks in and chapters 16 and 17 if you want to put two and two together. **

**I'll update whenever I can this week. I got lucky today. I'll see you all whenever!**

**Always writing,**

**laughs4life**


	22. Missing

**BIG SHOCKER last chapter, eh? We know how Flora feels right now.**

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I've got some quarterlies to study for. I hope you guys likes! ;) **

Soto took notice of the completely hurt Flora and took advantage of it.

"Did you really think he was trying to be friends with you?" he scoffed. "Sorry to wake you up from that little dream of yours, but he was just using you. Using you so you can help us with a little act of revenge."

Flora tensed up. She knew exactly what Soto meant.

"I'll make you a deal." she attempted to negotiate. "You let me go right now and leave my family alone and I'll never tell my dad or anybody else that you were here. I swear."

Except for Sam the sabers laughed at Flora's offer.

"That's cute kid." sneered Oscar. "Real cute. But we have some business with your father that has been left unfinished for years now, and you're gonna let us deal with it. No exceptions."

Flora struggled underneath Oscar who still had her pinned down, only to result in his grip on her to tighten.

"Let me go you jerks! I mean it!" she snarled.

"Beg, plead and yell all you want. You're not getting your way." huffed Soto. He turned to Oscar and commanded to him, "Take our prisoner to where she's gonna be staying."

Oscar grinned evilly at Flora while she whimpered, completely terrified on what was going to happen to her.

…

Shira woke up surprised not to see Flora sleeping in the cave. She figured that since she came home late last night, she would still be sleeping in.

Hoping that Flora is outside somewhere, preferably having a reconciliation with Diego, Shira stepped out of the cave to talk to them While doing so, Diego ran up to her, looking exhausted.

"Shira, is Flora in the cave yet?" he asked.

"No." Shira shook her head. "I thought she would be back by now."

"I've been looking in all the possible places she could be and I can't find her anywhere or pick up her scent. You don't think..."

Shira knew what Diego was about to say and she cut him off.

"Diego. We shouldn't jump into conclusions. We'll ask everybody else if they've seen Flora. If not, then we look for her."

"Flora's really gone?" asked Cash in concern waking up.

"We don't know for sure." replied Diego. "We'll make one more effort to look for her and we'll ask the rest of the herd and some other animals if they've seen her. If not, then we'll all organize a search party for Flora."

"Then let's get going." proclaimed Bobby.

…

"I still don't get why we're still calling it the Ice Age." Sid randomly pointed out to Manny who really didn't care about what Sid was talking about. I mean sure there's still a lot of ice left, but it doesn't take up the whole island now does it? Here's what I'm thinking. The Sunny Age."

"Keep dreaming." Manny rolled his eyes. " 'Ice Age' stuck for generations now and it's gonna stay that way no matter what.

"Ha Sidney! You and your dumb ideas!" cackled Granny. Of course she still enjoyed tormenting her grandson. "Now where are my dang teeth?!"

"How could she still be alive after all these years?" Manny muttered to Ellie.

"Well like you said Manny, 'The spiteful ones live the longest'." answered Ellie in an as a matter of fact tone.

"She's a tough old lady I'll give her that." agreed Peaches.

Granny was about to nag and harass Crash and Eddie into finding her teeth when the sabers walked in.

"Have you guys seen Flora?" asked Shira.

"Not since last night." answered Ellie. "Why?"

"We can't find her anywhere." replied Diego. "We think she ran away."

Everyone had the same reaction. Well, almost everybody. The possums gasped and hugged each other tightly.

"Ran away?" asked Manny starting to fret about the disappearance of his niece.

"As in missing in action?" gulped Sid.

"That's terrible!" cried Ellie.

"Where could she have gone?" asked Peaches.

"Can any of you pansies chew this pineapple for me?!" rasped Granny, oblivious to the subject at hand.

"We don't know where Flora could have gone, but we're gonna have to band up to find her." announced Diego.

"Yay an adventure!" cheered Crash jumping with joy with Eddie/

"We're all in." Manny spoke both for himself and Ellie and Peaches.

"Search and rescue!" proclaimed Sid.

"I'm comin' too." said Granny. "But Sidney's gonna carry me!"

"Count me in." Louis dug out of the ground to join them.

"Hey Cash, hey Bobby." Sandy walked in. "What's going on?"

"Flora's missing." explained Cash.

"What? No." Sandy's voice shook.

"Yes." said Bobby. "No one's seen her since last night. We're all going to look for her."

"I'm coming too." decided Sandy. "I wanna help."

"Are you sure?" asked Cash. "I mean we don't wanna tire you out-"

"I didn't ask you if I can come along, I decided it." replied Sandy.

"Great idea Sandy." approved Diego. "The more helpful hands we got, the better."

"What's a hand?" asked Eddie to Crash who just shrugged.

"Well no time to waste." said Manny. "Let's go!"

And with that, the herd set off. Wherever Flora was, they all just hoped she was okay.

**So the herd set off to find Flora! But they don't know where she is. What will happen next? And how will Sam's secret affect the relationship between him and Flora? Keep a look out to find out!**


	23. Regret and Sorrow

**Chapter 23.**

**Flora's POV**

Stone walls, dry patches of grass and nothing but the dirt floor. This is exactly my surrounding of where I'm trapped right now. I really feel like I'm reliving the part where Mom got imprisoned by Dad when she first met the others during the spilting of the continents when she was still a pirate. Except I am not starting to fall for the guy who I met. I stopped falling for him. Sam completly and totally lied to me. All that stuff he said to me were all just stupid acts which I was dumb enough to fall for.

I don't know exactly where we are now. All I know is that it's somewhere I've never seen before, my prison is some underground cave and that it's early in the morning. I'm thankful that I'm able to get a view of the sky from the hole that's the entrance.

How could I have been so stupid to even become friends with Sam in the first place? Why couldn't I just see from the minute I met him that all those nice things he said and did for me were all just ploys to lure me into the trap set up by Soto and gang.

I should have listened to Dad. How could I have gone behind his back when he was just trying to keep me safe. How could I have said to him that I hate him? What is wrong with me? And yelling at Mom, Cash and Bobby when all they were trying to do was cover for me.

I tense up and get into my defense mode as I hear somebody coming. I peek out through a hole that's in the big piece of bark jammed in between the stone walls, keeping me inside until I see that it's _him._

"Hey Flora." smiles Sam. I scoff. "I thought you might be hungry so I caught you some breakfast." he slides me a gazelle leg underneath the bark. Really? He helps my dad's old enemies kidnap me and now he tries to feed me? What idiot does he take me for?

As tempting as it was to just take the food considering I'm starving, I don't want anything caught by that traitor's paws.

Not saying a word, I shove the gazelle back to the guy who's name I am not mentioning.

"Okay you're not hungry." he says. "That's fine." he makes an attempt at a conversation.

"You doing alright? Well other then the fact that you're sitting alone in here."

Silence.

"Cat got your tongue? Get it because we're wildcats and it's kind of ironic."

He's trying to make me laugh now. Come on.

"Bad joke I know. But how are you?"

Being sick of his attempts to talk, I lay down on the ground, covering my ears with my paws, blocking out his voice.

"Are you ignoring me?" Really? What gave it away? Me not replying or my pretty pissed face?

"Flora, I know you're pretty mad at me right now, but please talk to me."

I continue my silent treatment.

"Come on Flora. I don't care if it's just one word. Please just talk to me."

Being fed up, I growl at him and watch him flinch. I don't know if I get it from Mom or Dad, but I all I care about now is keeping Sam, I mean the guy who's name I'm not mentioning, away.

"Okay a growl. It's something." he replies. Thankfully he finally leaves me be. I can't believe him. He thinks he can just walk up to me and be like, "Hey Flora I just kidnapped you. Here's some food! Let's talk about stuff!"? Huffing, I turn around and lay down on my stomach, facing the back wall. I'm about to close my eyes when I see a shadow approaching me. Not him again. This time, I snap.

"LEAVE ME ALONE SA-!" but I realize my mistake and slightly whimper when I see that it was Soto. Big mistake.

"Comfortable?" he asks me sarcastically.

"Sure I love being imprisoned in an underground cave with evil sabers." I answer sarcastically.

"You're just like your father. A little smart alec."

I'd thank Soto for noticing that, but that's obviously not the right thing to say right now. Instead I growl, "Don't you dare hurt my Dad."

"Do you really think that I could be intimidated by a stupid, little teenager? You're father and I have quite a past and you're going to sit there like a good little girl and let us deal with it. Or else."

"You don't scare me." Wrong thing to say to the guy who's out to get your Dad.

Proving me wrong, Soto lets out a loud growl, causing me to jump back and cower back.

"I don't?" Soto asked mockingly giving me a malicious smirk and taunting chuckle before leaving.

I'm so wrong. Soto doesn't scare me. He terrifies me.

**Poor Flora and Sam! Flora is being verbally abused by Soto and Sam is being ignored by her! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**

**And for all you Ragtag Bunch fans out there, I am SO sorry for not updating in a while, I will do so soon, I promise! Just keep a lookout for both story updates! **

**And don't forget to like me new Facebook page titled by the same name!(Except that it's capitalized!) ;) In case you can't find it, it's the one with the skinny jeans in the combat boots.**


	24. The Silhouette

**Chapter 24. So unless I get lucky, I am now back to updating weekly. Spring break is a month away now(a little early I know, but I'll do as much updates then as I can then) Plus I have testing at school in less than two weeks so I really have to prepare. Enjoy!**

Morning turned to noon, noon turned into evening and evening turned into late night since the search for Flora began.

"Flora!" called the concerned father. "Where are you?"

"Flora! Come on baby, please tell us you're somewhere out here!" added in Shira, almost breaking into a sob.

"Diego, can't we rest for a while?" asked Manny. "We've been at it for hours."

"Hours isn't enough." replied Diego not even looking at Manny.

"Please Diego! I feel like my legs are about to fall off!" wailed Sid with woe. "Even Granny is tired!"

Granny however begged to differ as she was on Sid's back clonking him on the head demanding that he'd go faster.

"My little girl is no where to be found and all you guys care about is resting?" Diego hotly questioned. "As a herd, I always thought we had each others backs, but now, it looks like you guys couldn't care less that she's gone!"

"Diego, we do have your back." said Ellie tiredly rubbing her eyes with her trunk. "And we all do care about the fact and Flora is missing and of course we want to find her, but we won't get the energy to do so unless we sleep for a few hours. You get my drift?"

Diego sighed to calm himself down. He knew that Ellie was right, but he was so worried about finding Flora that sleeping was the last thing on his mind.

"Baby, Ellie does have a point." Shira caught Ellie's drift. "If we're gonna move on to find Flora, we should sleep a little. Don't you think?"

Diego thought and finally answered.

"Good call. Okay, we'll rest, but we'll continue first thing in the morning."

Upon hearing those words, everybody collapsed in exhaustion, not even being picky about their spots.

Sleep did not come to Diego no matter how hard he tried. Shira had noticed this.

"Diego, is everything alright?" she asked.

"No. I drove our daughter away." he replied sadly. "I was way too harsh with Flora back there and now who knows where she is or if she's safe or not?"

"Diego, I'm just as much worried about Flora you are, and we have every right to be with us being parents. But Flora is a strong, smart and independent saber who can surely manage herself. We will find her."

"I know we will. It's just that, I can't get over that hurt gleam Flora had in her eyes when she said that she hated me. I know I was being way too hard on her, but-"

"Diego, Flora did not, I repeat, DID NOT mean it when she said that. It was just the anger talking. Like I said, we'll find her. Try sleeping now. We'll need it."

Diego took Shira's advice and closed his eyes. He didn't know what he would do without her.

…

Cash, finding it difficult to sleep with his missing sister on his mind, decided to go for a walk hoping it would tire him out. Unbeknownst to him, someone had followed him.

"Flora, wherever you are, please tell me you're okay." Cash begged to himself, worried about Flora's disappearance as much as his parents.

"Boo!" the voice startled Cash, nearly making him fall off the granite rock pile he was sitting on. He turned around to face the animal that startled him.

"Please don't do that." sighed Cash, annoyed at Sandy for scaring him.

"Aw, I remember there used to be a time where you would barely react to that and just shrug it off and say, 'Hi Sandy.'" Sandy fake-pouted. "You worried about Flora?"

"On all levels. We may be just a few minutes apart, but she's still my little sister."

"I'm worried about her too, but we know Flora. She's got street smarts and wherever she is, we know that she's using them. We will find her safe and unharmed."

Cash smiled. "Thanks Sandy. You always know the right thing to say."

"Don't mention it." Replied Sandy. "That's what best friends are for."

"About that..." began Cash. He wasn't going to hold back this time. He was gonna tell her now. "Sandy, I've known you for a while now and, I've always kinda-. I'll just cut to the chase. Sandy-"

When Cash was about to tell Sandy that he's always liked her as more than a friend, rustling in the bushes was heard.

"I'm not the only one who saw that right?" asked Cash completely changing the subject now.

"No you're not." replied Sandy. They stayed to see if there was gonna be any other movement from the bushes. They didn't see it completely, but the silhouette in there looked like another saber who at the sight of Cash and Sandy immediately fled. Wanting to get some clues, the teenagers pursued him.

"Hey, come back!" called out Cash. "We just want to ask you some questions!"

The shadow ran as fast as he could, trying his best to avoid contact with his pursuers. Thinking fast, he knocked down some big rocks **(like Shira did in Ice Age 4 while running away from Diego), **preventing them from going any further. Cash and Sandy jumped back at the falling rocks until they ceased dropping. They coughed up they dirt that flew in the air.

"Are you okay?" Cash asked Sandy making sure she wasn't hurt. Sandy nodded.

"Looks like we lost him." he huffed. "We were so close to-" when Cash was about to finish his sentence, thunder rumbled in the sky and drops of rain fell out of the clouds.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow." reasoned Sandy. "Right now, we better go back to where we're staying. We don't want to get soaked.

Cash knew that Sandy was right and they headed back to their camp. Cash however was going to tell everyone about what he saw.

…

Meanwhile back at Soto and company's camp, Flora was curled up fast asleep. She might have not shown it, but the thunder scared her. At times like this, she longed back for the days when she was a cub and had an excuse to sleep by Diego's side, but she stopped doing that a long time ago after being teased by Cash about how babyish it was.

The thunder wasn't the only thing bothering Flora. There was a small gap in between the rocky ceiling of the cave that was causing a leak. It annoyed her greatly considering that it kept dripping on her and even if she did move away from it, the water dropping on the ground made it hard for her to sleep.

While Flora was grumbling to herself about the leak, it mysteriously stopped. She noticed that the gap was covered with something. Her irritation turned to curiosity when she wondered how it happened. She came to the conclusion that Sam must have covered it up.

_Get real Flora! _She scolded herself. _It's pretty obvious he doesn't really give a damn about you, so why would he do that? You hate him now so he wouldn't risk his pelt to do some nice things for me! _

Flora attempted to sleep now that she didn't have any sounds of dropping water to worry about, but all that was on her mind was her father.

_Dad, if you were here, I wish I could say how sorry I am. _Thought Flora before drifting off to sleep.

**Who was the silhouette that Cash and Sandy were chasing? Hint, it's not Sam. And we probably know who covered up that leak for Flora considering there's only one saber out of Soto's pack who really does care about Flora even though she's still pissed at him.**

**So what did you guys think? Great? Okay? Decent? Please review.**


	25. The Talk

**Chapter 25! I've got testing next Tuesday and Wednesday so wish me luck! **

"Dad!" Diego heard his daughter cry out fearfully. This wasn't a good feeling for him.

"Flora?" he called out.

"Daddy, help! Please!"

"Flora, hold on! I'm coming!" Diego darted off to find where Flora was screaming from. His paws ached from running hard and he was breathing heavily, but he didn't care. All he cared about was reaching his daughter.

"DADDY!" the closer Diego was getting to his daughter, the louder her her pleas for help grew.

Diego stopped running. His worries heightened when Flora was no where to be found.

"Flora! Where are you?" he asked worriedly. As thunder clashed in the sky, Diego only saw Flora's shadow for a split second until it disappeared. The thunder clashed again this time revealing Flora's shadow with another mysterious one pouncing on her hard, letting a terrifying, ear-splitting, painful screech.

"NO!" cried Diego in despair. "Flora!"

Diego woke up, breathing heavily, sweating and his heart picking up the speed by every beat. This was one of the worst nightmares he has ever had.

The saber had quickly jumped off from the spot he was sleeping, running as fast as he could.

"Diego?" muttered Shira. Squinting her eyes open, she saw that Diego had left. She heard the splashing his paws caused by running through the puddles. After getting up and stretching, Shira went after her mate.

"Diego!" Shira yelled out to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Flora!" answered Diego.

"At this weather?! You'll freeze to death with this below zero rain!"

"I don't care! All I care about is finding my little girl. Then, I'm never letting her out of my site again!"

Shira quickened her pace finally catching up to Diego, pinning him down in the cold, gooey mud.

"Shira!" growled Diego annoyed. "What did you do that for?"

"We gotta talk." declared Shira. "Now."

As the two sabers walked back to the willow they were sleeping in, Shira started their conversation.

"Diego, remember the oath that you and I made when the cubs were born?"

"Of course. Treat them like young adults and trust them." Diego recited the oath that was sworn all these years the cubs were born.

"Yes that, and not to interfere with things such as friends and love life unless it's absolutely necessary, remember? I've been waiting for you to remember that for the past two weeks."

"I remember. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're doing that to Flora."

"What? How?"

"When you saw her talking to Sam, you threatened him. When you talked to Flora about it you said that she couldn't see him until you said so which was probably gonna be when we're both old and weak. And when you found out that Flora and Sam have been seeing each other, you yelled at both of them and grounded Flora for six months. No wonder she ran away."

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Diego questioned venomously. How could his mate be accusing him of something like that?

"No I'm not saying that at all." huffed Shira. "I'm just gonna spell it out for you. You're becoming way over protective of Flora."

"What? No I'm not."

"You are. You're trying to keep her away from a boy who didn't even try to hurt her and was treating her with kindness and courtesy. I really hate to be the one to say it, but you're starting to be like Manny now."

"What? No, no, no, no. I am nothing like Manny. Manny tried to shelter his daughter from the world. I only tried sheltering Flora from one boy. Just one. I'm not keeping her away from her surroundings."

"Diego, I understand that you're worried about Flora, and you have every right to be. It's a father's instinct to protect his daughter. But Flora needs to experience those things without her daddy breathing down on her neck. Now I'm not blaming you. I'm just saying that even if it's just this one thing that you're fretting about, Flora needs trust and support from her family. Especially her father."

Diego was deep in thought about what Shira just said. She was right. He was being protective of Flora. But he had his own reason.

"Diego, you okay?" asked Shira noticing he was spaced out.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." replied Diego. "Listen Shira, can we talk about it tomorrow? I still gotta get some sleep."

"Of course. And don't you worry. We will find Flora. Wherever she is, we know that she's alive. She does have survival skills."

Diego smiled a soft grin that said "You got that right".

"Sleep tight."

"Will do."

Back at the saber's camp, Zeke was rushing back to tell Soto the news. The leader was not too happy with what he had to say.

"You were spotted?" growled Soto at Zeke's ignorance.

"Yeah but it was just two stupid teenagers going for a romantic stroll. They know nothing. Especially when I knocked down boulders right when I got the chance, so I probably crushed them to death with it." Zeke replied proudly. Soto was still not satisfied.

"That's the last time I'm sending you out to hunt. Stay hidden next time. Idiot."

Zeke walked away with a sad look on his face as Oscar went up to Soto.

"How long do you think it will take them to find the girl?" asked Oscar.

"I'd give it one more week the most. We are in a very deep part of the forest after all. But once Diego and that other prey comes in, we will be enjoying nice, bloody and juicy, revenge.

**Poor Diego! He's so worried about Flora that he's starting to become a safety freak over her! Now we know what Shira has been waiting for Diego to remember. What will he say tomorrow? And how do Soto and the rest of the pack intend to have their revenge? Find out either tomorrow or Saturday!**

**What did you think? So after I post 26, the next few chapters will focus on Sam and Flora working things out. It will be kind of bumpy at first, but, well. I'm not gonna spoil it for you guys! Please review! :)**


	26. No Escape

**Chapter 26. **

During the night, Diego slept in peace without any other nightmares disturbing him. He knew that Shira was right in him being over-protective of Flora, but he didn't do it in fear of Sam trying "funny business" on her. Once Diego discovered Sam and Flora, he could sense the closeness they were starting to share. He had a feeling that sooner or later their friendship would turn into something much, much stronger and more romantic. If that were to happen, then where would the unbreakable father-daughter bond be? If Flora were to have a boyfriend, she would rather be spending time with him than her dad. That's what Diego worried about.

"Wakey wakey." Shira nudged Diego awake. "We gotta eat first, then it's time to get going." she pushed some freshly caught fish in front of Diego.

"Thanks." Diego smiled in gratitude. He looked around to see Cash, Bobby and Sandy gone.

"Where are the boys and Sandy?" asked Diego. His voice started trembling a little, worried that they have disappeared mysteriously too.

"They're just out on a walk. Don't worry." Shira reassured him.

"Good. They're not too far from here are they?"

"Diego. They'll be fine. They should be coming back in a few minutes."

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Cash greeted his parents as he was coming back with Bobby and Sandy.

"Speak of the devil."

"You guys ready?" asked Diego. "Time to start day 2 of The Search for Flora."

"Yeah we're ready." replied Bobby. "But before we go, Cash, Sandy, you guys said you saw something last night right?"

"We did." replied Sandy. "Cash and I were just hanging out when we saw a shadow in the bushes."

"A shadow?" echoed Diego.

"Yeah." Cash continued for Sandy. "We weren't exactly sure what it was, but when it saw us, it panicked and ran away. Sandy and I were trying to catch up to it to ask it some questions, but it caused a mini-avalanche and the rocks blocked our way."

"Are you guys okay?" asked Shira making sure Cash and Sandy didn't get hurt from the rockfall.

"We're fine Shira. We didn't get hurt." Sandy appreciated how her best friend's mother cared about them.

"Dad, do you think it had something to do with Flora' disappearance?" asked Bobby. The way Cash described the shadow that ran away from them made them suspect it had something to do with their sister.

"I don't know. What I do know is we need to tell the rest of the herd and to keep a lookout for anything suspicious." declared Diego.

After the five sabers ate, the rest of the herd woke up and reminded Diego that it's time to search again with Diego telling his friend what Cash and Sandy him and Shira.

"Like Diego said, he need to watch out for stuff that seem that they have a connection to Flora's disappearance. The more clues we find, the better."

Everyone agreed with Manny and Diego and set off to find Flora hoping to find her, or at least something that will show them where she is.

...

Sam tip-toed to the underground cave to Flora's prison to give it another shot to give her breakfast and to get her to talk to him. He was doing his best to stay quiet and not to get caught by Soto, Zeke, Lenny or Oscar. He knew that if they would find out that he's been feeding the prisoner, he would get severely punished. And something worse. Sam knew well that if he would do something Soto wouldn't like at all, the leader would not only take is anger out on him, but out on Flora as well.

As Sam finally went down to the cave, he slowly and quietly tip-toed to where Flora was. He looked through the hole in the bark door to see that she was still sleeping.

_I shouldn't wake her up. _Sam thought to himself. But that didn't mean he should let Flora starve from hunger either. As soundlessly as he could, Sam slid the fish that he caught underneath the door for Flora to eat when she woke up. After doing so, he exited the same way he entered. Quietly.

Just a few minutes after Sam left, Flora awoke to the aroma of freshly caught fish. At first, she dismissed it as her dream, but then she saw the fish was right next to her face. Flora scoffed at how that fish got here.

_Is this guy for real? _She thought to herself. How could Sam have the nerve to lie to her and still be so kind, friendly and generous to her by giving her food and fixing leaks for her? She'd think a person would have more backbone.

Flora glared at the fish. She was torn at what to do with it. She would rather eat rotten meat than something freshly caught by the guy who she thought was her friend. But on the other hand, she shouldn't let perfectly good food go to waste and her stomach was grumbling louder than yesterday.

Sighing miserably, Flora took a bite from the fish so reluctantly. She was so uncomfortable with eating that she had to force herself to swallow. She scolded herself for taking something from Sam, the one person who thought truly understood her, but what else could she do?

After swallowing that one mouthful, Flora suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She didn't know if it was from the fish or her discomfort in eating it. Either way, she is not taking a another bite. She dug a small hole, dropped the fish in it and buried it, hoping that the smell would not pop up.

Flora knew that what she did was pretty stupid, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get out of here, back to the comfort of her family. Especially her father. But she was stuck with the reality that she isn't coming back to them for a while. All Flora could do now is just sit and hope that she will be reunited with them soon.

...

"Sam, where have you been?" Sam ran into that question from Soto when he was walking back to the rest of the pack.

Sam gulped. He hoped that Soto would not notice that he was gone.

"Well, I was just. Uhh. Out for a walk." answered Sam hoping that Soto would be convinced with his lie. He was relieved to see Soto just changing the subject right away.

"Whatever. Anyway, the others too lazy to actually catch something decent for us to eat. Again, so make yourself useful and catch something tender and juicy.

"Okay. I'm on it." Sam replied walking off to do the hunt.

"And when you're back, don't forget to clean that muck these oxes leave behind in our territory after we scare them away. I hate stepping in it."

"Yes sir." Sam this time had a twitch and shuttered while replying.

"Good. Now go." Soto dismissed him.

It has always been like for Sam ever since he joined the pack. All he ever was to them was an errand boy or a servant. Sam hated being bossed around and commanded constantly by them. He mostly hated how he was forced to lure Flora to them. He really did like the charming, young female and it pained him to see the betrayed gleam in her eyes. It truly did. But what else can he do? He was forced into this tough pack life and there was no way out for him.

**Now we know why Diego was being so protective of Flora! But will he tell the herd his reason? And I know I'm repeating this for like the zillionth time, but POOR FLORA! And Sam too! He's totally forced into it and he can never escape! :( What will happen next? Keep a look-out! ;)**


	27. The Truth

**Chapter 27. Special thanks to ShamoneTigeyWigey for helping me out with it. You go girl! ;)**

After taking a fifteen-minute break, the herd continued looking for Flora during mid-noon with the sabers leading the way. While sniffing out his daughter's scent, Diego caught sight of something that immediately reminded him of Flora. He looked at some irises**(don't know if those existed in the Ice Age, but I didn't want to just say "purple flowers")** that she always loved playing in and rolling in as a child. Memories then came back to him

**Flashback**

**(you guys can tell this was back when they were still kids by the way they act)**

_While Diego and Shira were out for a romantic day together, the cubs were left in the care of Peaches and Louis. While Cash and Bobby were playfully wrestling with Louis as their referee, Peaches was putting flowers on Flora's head, tying them up by the stems making a wreath for her little cousin after asking her to do so._

"_So what do you think?" asked Peaches._

_Flora looked at her reflection in a puddle and admired it. "I love it!" she cried happily. "Thank you Peaches!"_

"_No problem."_

"_Well Peaches, I didn't know you were so good with crafts." said Louis admiring the wreath on Flora's head._

"_It's my specialty." Peaches smiled at the compliment. _

"_Ew, you look like a girl!" frowned Cash. He was so used to seeing Flora's tomboyish personality that it disgusted him to see her look so girly._

"_Duh." Flora rolled her eyes._

"_I like it." Bobby voiced his opinion out seeing nothing wrong with it._

"_Hey guys, did you have fun?" asked Shira coming back with Diego._

"_Yeah!" the three cubs replied in unison._

"_Mommy, Daddy, look at me!" Flora proudly showed off her iris wreath. _

"_What a beautiful wreath." Shira looked at Flora's new accessory in awe. "Who made it?" although she knew._

"_Peaches made it! She said that it will make me look like a princess!"_

"_It does." agreed Diego. "Well let's go now. Thanks for watching them Peaches. You too Louis."_

"_No problem. Just let us know whenever you need us anytime." smiled Peaches. She and Louis loved watching the adorable little trio._

…

"_Mom, Dad, can we go to the iris flower fields?" asked Flora. She grew so fond of the flowers that she wanted more of them._

_With their sister's question, Cash and Bobby let out an "ugh!"_

"_Aw come on boys. There is nothing wrong with a few tomboys liking flowers. That is what your sister was named after." Diego stuck up for Flora._

"_Sure sweetie, we can go. Just not right now."_

"_Why?" Flora begged for an answer._

"_Because you guys have to go to bed now."_

"_But it's barely sunset! Can't we just go for one, teeny, weeny minute?"_

"_No Flora. We'll go tomorrow if we have time."_

_Flora sighed miserably. The word "if" was never really promising._

_An idea came to Flora. If she would sneak out to go to the meadow for one minute and hurried back, her parents won't notice she was gone. After all, it was just a few minutes away. _

_Making sure her parents and brothers' backs were turned, she tip-toed, then ran to where she wanted to._

…

_Flora giggled as she ran and rolled in the dark purple shades of the flowers she grown attached to. This was the little cub's new paradise. She never wanted to leave._

"_Why am I not surprised that I found you here?" a sarcastic voice asked the little girl. Flora looked up to see her father, not looking too happy with her. Flora shot him a guilty look._

"_Flora, don't go sneaking off like that without asking us. Do you know how worried your mom and I were about you?"_

"_Sorry Daddy." apologized Flora with widened pupils and a lip. "I just thought that maybe we won't go tomorrow and I just couldn't wait."_

_Diego just couldn't be mad at Flora when she shot him that look._

"_It's okay honey. I'll tell you what. You come home with me right now, and we'll come back to the meadow. Just the two of us. What do you say?"_

"_You promise?" asked Flora._

"_Yeah. But you're going to bed early tomorrow after that little stunt you pulled."_

"_Okay. Daddy?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are we friends?"_

"_Best friends Flora. Best friends."_

"_Forever?"_

"_Of course forever you sneaky little bundle." _

_Flora giggled when Diego tickled her stomach with his nose, causing her to giggle._

**End Flashback**

Diego remembered that day. He could never forget how much fun they had the day after that.

"Diego?" Shira woke Diego up from his trance.

"Y-yeah?" asked Diego snapping out of it.

"We're supposed to be in front. Remember?"

"Right. You're right. Coming up front right now."

After that flashback however, Diego had a few scenarios from another one. This time with the time he and Flora went hunting before she met Sam.

"_I gotta confess. You're an even better tackler than me." admitted Diego_

"_Well I get it from somewhere and I'm looking at him." grinned Flora_

"_Can I confess something Daddy?" _

"_Sure."_

"_I have the best Dad in the whole world."_

But right after those scenarios, everything that Flora said involving Sam came back to Diego. And it wasn't the things he wanted to hear.

"_Dad! What did you do that for? He was really starting to like me!"_

"_What?! Dad, no we just met!"_

"_Sam. He has a name."_

"_Dad, this isn't what it looks like!"_

"_We didn't kiss!"_

"_Dad that's so unfair!"_

"_You can't do this to me!"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

Those last three words that Flora said to him before she vanished echoed violently and pierced his heart.

"Diego!"

"What happened?"

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Speak to me buddy!"

"Earth to Lady! Wake up!"

"You're in a trance Diego. Snap out of it!"

"Dad, come on!"

"It's all my fault." Diego finally spoke.

"What?"

"Flora! It's all my fault she ran away! It's all my fault that she's missing! It's all my fault!" Diego continued Diego.

"Diego, stop. This isn't your fault." Shira tried to calm him down.

"All I wanted was for Flora not to forget about all those good times that we had, and now that I drove her away, she's not going to want anything to do with me now."

"Diego, was all this about you worrying that Flora's not going to want to spend time with you anymore because she was getting closer with Sam?" asked Ellie.

Diego nodded. "I wasn't worried about Sam doing something bad to her. I could see that he was a good kid. And I wouldn't be surprised if he and Flora.

Normally whenever Diego would do something this sweet, Shira would usually just call him a softy, but considering the circumstances, she let it slide and just said to him, "

"Diego, that is really sweet of you that you want to keep that special bond you and Flora have, and she would never find it in her heart to forget it."

"You think so?" asked Diego.

"Diego, I know what you're going through. I really do. Keep in mind that just because Flora might get a possible boyfriend doesn't mean that she'll forget about her Dad. She'll always be with you."

"So will we." Cash and Bobby agreed.

Ellie, Peaches, Sid, Louis, Sandy, the possums and even Granny assured Diego the same thing.

"Thanks guys. I really do appreciate it. I don't know what I would do without you."

Shira nuzzled Diego's head as his sons huddled up against him.

"Now let's go!" proclaimed Sid. "We got a saber to find!"

**So what did you guys think? Like I said before, ShamoneTigeyWigey helped me out, so I say most of the credit to this chapter to her! She really is creative! **

**So how do you think Flora's doing with the other sabers now? Will she and Sam make up. Find out soon!**


	28. Kind Of, Sort Of Progress

**Chapter 28. Just a question for an April Fool's one shot I'm planning in honor of our two favorite Sub Zero Hero pranksters(you know who I'm talking about), what do you suppose could be used as a whoopie cushion in the Ice Age?**

"The silent treatment again?" asked Sam. He went down to Flora late at night when the rest of the pack was sleeping to bring her dinner. He was once again trying to make amends with her. "Flora you can't not talk to me forever."

_Watch me. _Flora mused to herself.

"Come on Flora. Please talk to me. Growling at me yesterday doesn't count. I understand that you're depressed and afraid, but you're not the only one. I'm going through the same thing that you are. I mean I'm not imprisoned in that cave but I-"

Flora did not want to hear any more lies from that two-faced idiot. To show him that she was not interested in what Sam was telling her, she hummed a cute little tune that she made up out of the blue, raising up the speed and sound as Sam kept speaking to her.

Sam sighed impatiently."Fine. If you're not gonna talk to me the least you can do is eat what I give you. And I mean really eat. I know you buried the fish I gave you this morning."

No reply.

"Come on. I know you like gazelle." Sam gently urged Flora. Her only response was shooting him a glare.

Still no reply.

"Flora, please say something." Sam asked again.

Flora saw that giving Sam the silent treatment is no use and she finally spoke up.

"What's there to say? I'm barricaded in a cave and knowing that the one saber who I thought was my friend who I thought really understood me and liked me for who I am completely and totally back stabbed me?"

"Flora, if you could listen to me-"

"All those things you told me were all lies." Flora continued. "And the whole 'one and only Flora' thing really topped all of them. You don't really think of me that way. I'm just as much of a freak to you as I am to all the other sabers."

"That one wasn't a lie. Flora, you really are unique. You're special and-"

"You don't have to pretend that you really do think of me that way anymore, it's just the two of us now."

"I'm not pretending. I really-"

Flora was growing tired of hearing all the you-know-what that Sam was telling her. "Just go away Sam. If that's even your real name."

Sam turned to walk away, but he remembered the gazelle that he left Flora.

_Are you deaf? I said leave me alone. _Grumbled Flora in her head.

"Not before you eat some gazelle." Sam gently declared.

"I don't need to." opposed Flora.

"Yes you do. Look at you. Two days without food and you're already not looking too good."

"You're not my Mom."

"Just eat the gazelle."

"I don't need to." Flora was proven wrong when her stomach started rumbling like crazy.

"Fine I'll take." Flora finally grumbled, taking hasty bites out of the gazelle. She was just thankful that she didn't get sick from eating again.

"How is it?" asked Sam noticing how quickly she ate it.

"Not bad." replied Flora licking her mouth. "But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you anymore."

"I know. And I don't blame you."

"I feel like I'm reliving a moment from my family's past."

"How?"

"Well when my Dad and uncles met my Mom they-Wait a minute. Why I am I telling you this? I hate you at the moment! Get out of here!"

When Sam was about to leave, he stopped again.

"Now what?" sighed Flora getting impatient.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Sam arched his eyebrows curiously. "Because even if you're mad at me, you really shouldn't just bottle it up in you. You can-"

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Sam's friendliness was really starting to get on her nerves.

Sam flinched at the shrieking tone Flora used and ran off.

Flora huffed at the fact that Sam was treating her so kindly.

_Why can't he just be like a normal prison guard and not care about me in anyway?_

…

Sam was obviously not expecting Flora to yell at him like that. Well he was because of her anger, but not in such a deafening tone.

However, if Sam would look on the bright side, Flora did talk to him. Even though she practically attacked him verbally, she did talk to him. And finally eat something. And she did briefly continue their conversation by changing the subject.

_I guess I can kind of call it progress. If it's not that, then I don't know what it is._

**So Flora is getting a little bit better now. Even though she's still mad at Sam, at least she ate. When will she realize that he really does like her and when her anger for him melt?**


	29. Anger Melts

**Chapter 29. Wow. I wonder how long it will take me to complete this story? It's pretty obvious that I do not own Ice Age or it's characters as much as I want to, and _Give Your Heart a Break _obviously belongs to Demi Lovato. Even if it's just one part from it. **

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you _

_I know fear is what it really was._

The next morning, Sam came back from doing another job Soto commanded him to do and he was welcomed back by such a beautiful voice. He had no idea Flora was such an amazing singer. Since he was the only one left in camp while the others went on a hunt and Flora's gone from hating to tolerating his visits, it wouldn't hurt.

_Now here we are_

_So close, yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize_

_Baby I'm not like the rest_

Sam listened to Flora sing near the entrance of her prison, backing up a little so that she won't see him.

_Flora, there is never a day where you don't impress me. _He smiled.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

Unfortunately as Sam attempted to get closer, he missed a step and came tumbling down the crooked stone that served as the stairs and Flora to scream in shock.

"What do you want?" scowled Flora.

"Nothing. I just heard you sing and well, I really think you have a lovely voice." complimented Sam

"Thanks." the female's reply was completely dull.

"Flora, you've been really miserable down here for the past three days."

_No, really?_

"I miss seeing your smile."

"Right. Good one." Flora wanted to laugh.

"I mean it."

Flora rolled her eyes. Sam was such a good actor she didn't know what to believe.

"Come on Flora. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't want my own personal clown thank you very much."

"You didn't answer my question."

Flora huffed. Sam wasn't going to go through with this.

"I don't know. Ram your head into the wall."

Tough request, but anything to make Flora laugh.

Flora looked at Sam, surprised that he was actually getting ready to do it. She was being sarcastic, not serious. Yes, she was furious at Sam, but she didn't want him maiming himself!

"Sam, stop!" Flora quickly said. Sam froze at her command. "Why were you about to do that? You could have cracked your head open."

"I know. And it would be painful, but I don't care what would happen to me as long as it would make you happy."

Flora didn't show it, but she felt touched. Her anger for Sam was starting to melt a little. Just a little.

"I'm still mad at you, but it's not funny to see anyone getting fatally hurt."

"It's funny to Soto. You can say he's the type of girl who takes pleasure when other guys get hurt."

Flora couldn't help but let out a giggle at Sam's comparison. Sam warmly grinned at Flora's reaction to it. That's the laugh from Flora he was waiting for.

"Is he really that horrible?" asked Flora. "I mean I know that he is because of the stories my dad told me, but does he really mistreat you this terribly?"

Flora was worried that this question offended Sam again, but to her, he seemed relieved to be letting it out by telling her.

"Not that terribly. Most of the time, Soto just bosses me around and tells me to do some... unpleasant stuff, but he never attacked me physically. The worst he usually does is yell, but it isn't always directly at me."

"Sam, if Soto is so mean to you then why do you work for him and the rest of the pack? You're their polar opposite and it's obvious that you don't like doing it."

Sam appreciated Flora's concern for him. Especially considering that she was just starting to regain his trust now, but the experience was just so miserable and traumatic for him that he was never able to talk about it.

"Look, don't be disappointed if I tell you this, but this is really a personal thing for me and I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay." replied Flora. If Sam didn't want to talk about it, she understood.

"Breakfast!" Sam blurted out randomly.

"What?" Flora looked at him confused.

"I forgot to catch you breakfast!"

"It's okay. I'm still full from that gazelle you brought me last night."

"I'm catching something for you anyway. That way, you won't starve later on."

"Sam, you really don't have to-"

Sam already left to get something for Flora.

_How corny can he possibly get? _Flora asked herself through a chuckle. On the other hand, she'd have to admit that it's very sweet of Sam to care for her. Even if she was still a little bit hot with him, she felt that it was slightly starting to cool off.

**Awww, so Flora starting to warm up to Sam a little bit. Again. Sam is so sweet! Can any of you believe that he was actually willing to hurt himself just to see Flora smile?! Of course I can because I am the author and I know my own touchy moments. So PLEASE review!**

**And if any of you like _Regular Show_, I'm gonna write a Saint Patty's day one-shot for it, so keep a look-out!**


	30. Trust Regained

**Chapter 30. I hit the mother load!(dances to can-can). Sorry I got excited. Anyways, I hope you like it. Ah who am I kidding? You're gonna LOVE it. I know it's short, but it will be enough to cover the details.**

**And once again, special thanks to ShamoneTigeyWigey for helping me out! **

One week Flora has been imprisoned in the cave, but it wasn't entirely too bad. Not when Sam was always giving her food and keeping her company. Sam looked on the bright side as well. Little by little, he was starting to regain Flora's trust. Although it did still start out a little bumpy, it got better.

Shortly after their conversation, Sam had gone to fetch Flora some fresh, juicy ox for her breakfast.

"Where are you lugging that with you?" Oscar glared suspiciously at Sam. He's always shown strong hostility towards him even over the simplest things.

Sam gulped. He had to come up with a reply that wasn't going to get Flora or him in trouble.

"I was just-. I'm going to-. Uhh."

"About time." Soto rolled his eyes caring more about the prey Sam was bringing back. "Will that shut your whining mouths?" the other three pack members kept pestering their leader that they didn't have anything that was completely edible. If they didn't just lay around on their lazy butts, they would actually have something!

Soto took the ox that was supposed to be for Flora without uttering anything else, not even saying "thank you" and dug into the carcass hastily along with the others.

_Great. Now what's Flora going eat? _

…

"Hey." Flora greeted Sam as he came down to her.

"Hey." replied Sam. He pushed forward a beaver to Flora.

"Here you go. It was supposed to be an ox, but..."

"It's fine. I'm not picky."

"So, you doing okay in here?"

Flora shot him an icy glare. "I've been imprisoned in here for a week and you have the nerve to ask me that?"

Sam mentally berated himself. _What kind of a question is that you idiot?_

"No, no, no, no, that is not what I meant. I meant to ask how you're coping with all this!" _What?!_

"Coping?" questioned Flora hotly.

"Because you were ripped from your family and-" Sam stopped once he realized the mistake he made by bringing that up."

Turning around, Flora fell down to the floor and started sobbing softly.

Sam now felt guilty. Seeing Flora shed tears like that really blew a sharp pain to his heart.

"Flora, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I can never say anything right. Please don't cry."

"It's okay." whimpered Flora trying to hold back more tears. "You didn't mean to. I just really miss them all. My dad especially. I was so mean to him."

"It couldn't be that bad."

"You should have seen our fight. I told him I hate him."

"It wasn't your fault Flora. It was just the anger talking. We say things we don't mean all the time when we're mad. It overpowers us."

"You're right. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I guess I'm starting to go a little crazy being trapped in here like that."

"That's something else that happens to us a lot."

"At least I'm not completely insane. I'm lucky that I do have some contact. Otherwise, I would be screaming random things like a maniac."

Both Sam and Flora chuckled.

"I wonder if they're looking for me? You know, my family."

"They are. That's not even a thought, that's a fact. Everyone in that herd of yours loves and cares for one another and they would go through all lengths to find you. Especially your dad, regardless of what you said to him. I know that he loves you because he sure hates me." **(bonus points to whoever gets the joke!)**

"My dad doesn't hate you. He's just hard to impress by someone he just met." Flora assured Sam before sighing in a depressing manner. Sam saw that and had a plan to lighten her spirits.

"I know what will make you feel better."

"You're not gonna bang your head on the wall, are you?"

"And ruin this with a bloody mess?" Sam circled his head with his paw. "I happened to be the only cub from the litter who inherited my mom's perfect skull structure.

Flora looked at Sam for a few seconds. "That is a pretty nice head."

"Okay, now for your entertainment." Sam cleared his throat to start his impression. "You worthless, ugly sabers, get off your fat, lazy butts now! That prey isn't going to catch itself! Sam, clean up that unmentionable business that the oxes left! I'm not gonna have my perfect paws ruined by it!"

For the first time in her imprisonment, Flora actually let out a laugh. Not a little giggle. She was actually cracking up. Sam's mocking impression of Soto really was quite entertaining.

"Did you like it?" asked Sam.

"_Liked _it? Dude, you turned a fearsome saber into our own, private laughing stock. I LOVED it!"

"You wanna give it a shot?"

"Sure. I'll do that creepy, scrawny guy who was eying me up the day I got kidnapped. What's his name... Zeke?"

"Yeah go for it."

Flora recalled how her father told her and her brothers about Zeke and he would always do his crazy voice for them.

"Wah! I wanna follow the walking buffet! I wanna maul. MAUL!" Flora finished her little show with a crazy laugh.

"Not bad." judged Sam. "You might wanna work on that crazed laugh of yours."

"Okay Mr. Critic, your turn." Flora smirked playfully.

"Shut up shorty, I'm starving!" Sam deepened his voice to sound like Lenny. That didn't amuse Flora too much. She remembered how cocky and smug Oscar was and added her own twists to him.

"Soto, stop obsessing over the humans so much. Shut your complaining yap."

"_That _was Oscar in the past?" asked Sam surprised.

"I added some things to it, but that's how he acted according to my dad."

Oscar stopped walking. He swore that he heard somebody call his name. It sounded like it was coming from the prison. He concluded to the fact that it was the prisoner.

_And I thought she stopped moping already. _Groaned Oscar. He headed near the entrance to tell the little brat to keep her yap shut, but before he could set a paw inside, he stared at the sight before him. Sam was actually talking to her. And he wasn't even behaving like a normal prison guard should. They were making joking around and laughing. Laughing at how they're sneering at this pack's good, **(or should I say bad) **name. Oscar was especially appalled by how they mocked him. He scooted back further so he won't be seen, but was still close enough to hear their conversation.

"You know, I gotta admit, despite the fact that I'm confined in here, it's not so bad." confessed Flora.

"It's not?" asked Sam. "How?"

"On a positive note, you're being real nice to me by giving me food and having friendly chats with me."

"Oh yeah."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For what I just said before you knucklehead." teased Flora with Sam smiling. He was glad to see her sense of humor didn't leave her.

"I gotta go now. We don't want to get in trouble by you-know-who. But I'll come back early evening the latest."

"You promise?"

"Yeah. We are friends."

Flora chuckled. It's official. She had regained his trust.

Quick as lightning, Oscar took off and hid behind a pile of bushes for Sam not to notice him as he walked out. Once the coast was clear, he stalked out, heading to tell Soto the interesting news he just found out.

_Enjoy your happiness while it lasts you twerps because come tonight, you're not getting a piece of it left with you._

**So Flora is officially not mad at Sam anymore! Yay! But now Oscar knows about Sam's seeing Flora and that's obviously not good. What will happen next?**


	31. Grounds for Restriction

**So now that Oscar knows of Flora and Sam, what's going to happen? Sorry if it's short again but I was multitasking, writing my RS fiction as well which is taking me a little longer than I thought to complete, so don't be surprised if it's posted a few days late. And as for A Rag-Tag Bunch, I know it's been more than a month, but don't worry, I am NOT discontinuing. I'm so sorry that I'm keeping you guys waiting so long with it, but I will update whenever I can! **

"They were what?" asked Soto, not entirely believing in what Soto just told them.

"I'm telling you Soto. He was being extremely nice to her, making her laugh and they were completely mocking us with their little impressions. And about Sam looking worried every time he would bring something back, he's been feeding the girl."

Soto growled. If Sam really was showing Flora such hospitality, it would ruin what they have been planning all along.

"I can't believe it!" Zeke made a gagging noise. "He's actually flirting with her! What do we do now?"

"We're keeping Sam away from that cave from now on." announced Soto.

"How come?" asked a clueless Lenny. He didn't see the problem. They were just two teenagers talking to each other.

Soto shot Lenny a death glare."If you wouldn't be complaining about how starving you are, you would know. If Sam really does have feelings for Diego's daughter, then it's pretty obvious that he will listen to his heart, free her and there goes our chance for sweet revenge."

"But we'll have other chances!" Zeke perked up. "I say we find Diego and those other freaks, sneak up on them and maul-"

"MAULING IS NOT THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING!" snapped Soto, losing his patience with the hyper-active imbecile.

"So what will we do with the situation?" asked Oscar.

"Like I said, we keep Sam away at all costs and, each of you will guard Flora everyday so she won't get any ideas escaping."

"I don't want to guard a whining teenager!" whined Zeke. **(hypocritical much Zeke?)**

"Well you're stuck with it! Unless you're of course questioning the way I run things here." Soto shot another death glare, this time aimed at Zeke, who flinched at it.

"Good. Now, once we see Sam heading to the cave, we jump out in front of him. Don't say anything else other than your taunts. Leave the interrogating and punishment to me."

…

As the dusky colors of blue, purple, pink and orange painted the sky, Sam headed to Flora, this time managing to catch some ox. He hoped that she was doing better down there now that she wasn't all that miserable after their comedy show from last night. The boy had a confession he wanted to make to Flora, but he was debating with himself whether he should admit it or not.

_I wonder if this would be a good time to confess now?_

_No, are you crazy? That will ruin our friendship. And telling Flora while she's still trapped in there would not make things any better for her. _

_But it's bad to keep secrets from someone who you're close to. That would go against everything Mom taught you._

_So you're willing to risk seeing your friend unhappy and not talking to you again for the sake of your morals and codes? Dude, how selfish can you possibly get?_

_What if- _

Sam's thoughts were cut off when he felt crushing weight pinning him to the ground. He looked up to see it was Soto, with Oscar, Lenny and Zeke circling him. Sam gulped to see that his fellow pack mates aiming furious eyes at him.

"Going somewhere, Lover Boy?" Soto demanded, full of rage.

**Oh no! Soto and the other caught Sam in the act! Well, not entirely, but almost! What will happen now? **


	32. Visiting Hours Are Over

**Chapter 32. And before we begin, I want to share with you something that I found totally bizarre yet mysterious. In my crazy series of dreams last night, I got back a French quiz with a 91 on it. Then when I came in to French today, I got back a quiz with a 91 on it! I don't know if it was a coincidence or if I'm a psychic and didn't know it. Sorry if I bored you with something from my personal life, it's just something that I found interesting. Okay I'm done now, you may proceed.**

"Soto, I can explain..." began Sam.

"Can it kid." Oscar cut him off.

"Yeah, we know all about you and your little girlfriend!" sneered Zeke, making taunting kissing noises.

Sam wanted to say, "she's not my girlfriend", but he didn't knowing how serious the situation is now.

"Listen-" Sam tried to explain again, but he got silenced by Soto.

"SHUT UP!"

Flora was startled by Soto's booming voice. When she heard Sam saying something as well, she got concerned. Wanting to see what was going on, Flora spread her legs out on one side of the cave wall and climbed up. As soon as she was near the ceiling, she poked a hole with her claw through the leaf that Sam tucked in the tiny gap the night it was leaking. It may not have been such a good view for Flora, but it was enough to see what was going on, and she was shocked and terrified at the sight.

"You honestly thought you could get away with it." scowled Soto. "From feeding that twit to making her laugh, making fun of the ones who cared enough to take you in when you had no place to go."

"I was just-"

"He said shut up!" Oscar repeated Soto's command to Sam.

Flora gasped. She already knew that Sam was treated so low in this pack and she knew at how brutal they can be, but this is the first time she actually witnessed it. Her heart felt like it was tearing apart. She had never seen anyone being so cruelly tongue-lased.

_Please don't hurt Sam, please don't hurt Sam. _Flora was mentally begging, even though she knew that it will do no good.

Bad luck came for Flora though. Lenny just had to sit on her peep-hole, blocking out her view.

"Get off Fatty!" Grumbled Flora. As if on cue, Lenny "let one rip" and the stinky scent caused Flora to lose her grip on the wall and land with a thud. Yes it hurt, but all she cared about was getting clearing the smell out of her.

"Gah! It burns!" gagged Flora, whose eyes were watering at the stinging feeling of the fart.

"Why can't we just let Flora go? She doesn't even have anything to do with what happened all these years ago!" this was the first time Sam had stood up to Soto. Even though he knew he would get dangerous results, he did it anyway.

"She might not have anything to do with it, but her father certainly did, and we have to make sure he learns what happens if he crosses us again."

"You know what Soto? You're crazy."

"WHAT?!"

"You are so obsessed with getting revenge on someone who you haven't even seen in a while."

"Keep talking." Soto dared Sam to continue.

"And is it really worth mentally scarring an innocent bystander? What are you even going to do to Flora?"

"Why should that be any of your business?"

"Because she's my friend and I'm not going to let you hurt her!"

Soto let out a cruel, mocking laugh. "Friend? Do you really think that Flora wants to be friends with _you. _The one who lied to her, brainwashed her, ripped her away from her own family that loved her so?"

Sam boiled up with rage. "I NEVER DID ANY OF THOSE THINGS BY CHOICE, IT WAS YOU WHO MADE ME! IF IT WERE UP TO ME, I NEVER WOULD HAVE IMPRISONED HER DOWN THERE!"

Before Sam could blink, he had a powerful claw digging into the right side of his face, knocking him down to the ground. Before he was able to get up, Soto pinned his paw on the teen's shoulder.

"Your visiting hours are over." the leader whispered spitefully. "If I ever catch you coming down there to see that girl again, I swear I will drag her out, sink my fangs into her throat and you will be there to watch her slowly and painfully bleed to death. Do I make myself clear?"

Sam nodded, fearful to say anything. He had no choice but to listen to Soto. He didn't know if his death threat was true or not, but he could not go down to see Flora anymore. He did not want to risk any chances in her being killed. The sight of seeing sweet, kind, stubborn Flora lying lifeless on the ground with red liquid around her was unbearable.

"Good." Soto seemed satisfied with that. "That girl is a product of our old enemy and don't you forget that. Now, it's obvious that I can't trust you anymore, so you are under my watch for now. Oscar!"

Oscar walked up to Soto who nodded toward the cave, letting him know he got the first shift in guarding.

Flora was suffering major anxiety now. She admired Sam's courage in standing to Soto while defending her at the same time, but after that, she heard silence and was worried about what happened to him. Did Soto kill him? Did he get fatally scarred by him? In the middle of her concerned thoughts, she saw a shadow approaching.

"Sam?" Flora asked hopefully through tear-filled eyes, but gasped when she saw that it was Oscar coming up.

"I'm afraid he's not hear at the moment." he smirked. "Don't be surprised if you never see him again."

"You monster! What have you done to him?!"

"That's none of your concern, and it shouldn't be mine to tell you. For all we know, he could be dead. Or maybe he hates you now after that rude way you treated him."

"How did you know about that?!"

"What did I tell you before? No one likes a feisty female."

"Let me out of here right now! I'm telling my dad about this whole thing and it won't end pretty for you or your friends!" (excluding Sam)

Oscar let out that same, mocking laugh as Soto did with Sam. "Oh? And are you sure he would be willing to do that after what you have told him? I doubt he even loves you anymore after he got a big "I hate you" from his own daughter."

Flora was about to burst into tears from the lies Oscar was telling her, but she was listening to what her inner voice was telling her.

_Don't listen to him Flora. He's just trying to provoke you. Don't show any weakness. Be like Mom and Dad._

"I'll admit, I'm impressed with how stubborn and tough you are. You are exactly like your father, but than again, his own bravery put him in a weak spot. Exactly where you're heading now."

"You're not going to brainwash me! I'm not scared of you!" _As much as I am of Soto. _Flora secretly added that last part in her head.

"I'm in charge now, and if you say, do or even think of an escape plan, you don't want to know what's going to happen to you, and I expect you to keep that frisky mouth of yours shut at all times. Understood?"

Holding back a nervous gulp, Flora nodded.

"Good to see you're cooperating. I see that you have nothing left to say now. Keep it that way."

Not wanting to look at Oscar's face, Flora turned around and curled in her sleeping position. Sam's daily visits for her are officially over. Maybe Oscar was right? Maybe he does hate her now? And she didn't blame him with how mean she was to him before.

Flora tried to sleep, but couldn't bring herself to shut her eyes. Not when knowing that tomorrow is going to get worse.

**That was intense huh? I am feeling so guilty for putting two of my OC's in such positions, but I still love writing the story! Now that the cave is off-limits to Sam, how is it going to affect him? And how will Flora be affected with having guards now? Keep a look-out!**


	33. Missing You

**Sorry it's a little late, but I went to Jersey City with my family on Saturday to see the Katyn Massacre memorial(that was one of the saddest and bloodiest days for Poland)and Sunday I was helping my mom out with chores and since I have spring break this week(early, I know), I will post a lot of things up, and that includes chapter 8 of RTB. Enjoy.**

Nothing remained the same for Flora. Sam, her only friend so far was no longer coming down to visit her anymore which shattered Flora's heart. She didn't see anything else after Sam stood up for her because Lenny blocked her view, therefore, she didn't know the reason why he ceased his visits. And to make it even worse, she was being guarded now, as ordered by Soto. Each saber had their own shift in guarding her morning, noon and night.

Zeke got the morning shift. He was no actual threat to Flora, only a nuisance for continuously complaining about how he is not a morning person and blaming her for his crankiness, how Oscar had to bonk him in the head numerous times to wake him up and remind him about his shift. As annoying as that was, it wasn't so cruel and harsh.

Lenny guarding Flora in the afternoon wasn't so bad. He was silent during the whole time and she appreciated it. At one point, Lenny dragged a gazelle leg that he was eating earlier. He was about to finish it up, but after hearing Flora's stomach growl, he slide the half-eaten gazelle underneath the bark door for Flora to finish. The gesture surprised Flora, but nevertheless, she thanked Lenny for his act of kindness, even if he didn't reply. Flora didn't bring herself up to think that Lenny was being nice to her. If anything, he was the least excited to see her so depressed and miserable. Yes, he wanted to get back on his old enemy, but he didn't want to be so cruel to Diego's offspring either. Especially when she was no part of what happened so long ago.

The worse was the night shift which Oscar had. For each and everyone of them, he provoked Flora, insulted her, mocked her, and did anything else to make her stay in this prison miserable.

"What are you looking at?" Oscar spat spitefully at Flora.

"Nothing." Flora defended herself through a huff.

"Quiet you!"

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You did now, so quiet."

_Big, macho idiot, setting me up. _Grumbled Flora.

"I heard that!" roared Oscar. "Listen you arrogant adolescent, tonight and all the other nights to come. If you place one paw out of place, you'll answer to Soto. Chances are, he will never let you see your father again."

Flora tensed up at Oscar's words.

"Then again, he'll be doing you a favor. If you ask me, he's probably in no position to rescue his burden of a child."

"I didn't ask you." hissed Flora through her teeth, digging her claws in the ground.

Oscar continued.

"So unappreciative of his safety and concern over her, oblivious of his love for her, disobeying his rules."

Every word that Oscar spoke made Flora boil up 100 degrees of anger by the second.

"Not to mention, a wretch. A curse upon her family with something she lacks, if you know what I mean."

At that sentence, Flora was not able to take anymore insults thrown to her.

"You, take, that, back, right, NOW!" Flora charged to her captor without even thinking, hitting her face against the tough, bark, door.

Flora shook her head to get the stars that were spinning around her face, and rubbed her nose that was throbbing in pain.

"It's really cute how you think you can tell me what to do." taunted Oscar. "Stick to it. You are supposed to be miserable in here after all.

Flora's anger turned into emotion as she tried holding back tears that threatened to leak her eyes. She knew that she couldn't show that she was spineless in front of her captor.

"Aw, you're crying? Luckily for me, I couldn't care less so bawl all you want. It's not changing anything anyway."

Flora turned around, not standing the twisted look on Oscar's face, buried her face in her paws and started sobbing quietly.

She missed Sam! He was her only friend during this situation. Is it possible that he doesn't want to see her anymore? No! She saw him! He risked an even horrible treatment from his comrades just to brighten her days, brought her food even if she didn't need it,was willing to hurt himself just to see her smile, and most importantly, he risked his life just to defend her! Sam was Flora's source of happiness during her imprisonment and he was taken away, shattering her joy as well.

The change with guarding and no more visitors affected Sam as well. He missed visiting Flora. Nothing would make him more happier than to go down there and bring joy to her captivity, but now that Soto is threatening her life, visitations are now forbidden.

Sam was being treated even lower than he usually was after he went against his pack mates. In short, he was being treated the exact same way as Flora was. Getting curses and abuse spat in his face, and being provoked in more ways than one.

"Hey tomcat, where's your girlfriend?" mocked Zeke. "How come you're not visiting her anymore? Oh yeah, because you can't! HAHAHA!"

In outrage, Sam was about to take a blow to Zeke, but was stopped by Soto who pinned him to the ground.

"If you know what's safe for that girl, you'd keep that temper of yours in control. Understand?" Soto whispered harshly to the abused boy.

He knew that the pack leader was right. If he was going to protect Flora from Soto's wrath, he was going to have to do everything he was told, not question any orders and not even mention the prisoner's name now.

Soto was satisfied at Sam's obeying nod and climbed off of him.

"Just stay like that, and there will be no other changes to the original plan."

"What was the original plan?" muttered Sam. Zeke growled at the question, but Soto just calmly and relaxed answered "We'll just wait for her father to come back, get some unfinished business done with and if he copes, we'll give his daughter back safe and unharmed, and we won't bother any of them again."

Having his best convinced look on his face, Sam merely nodded, not saying a word to upset Soto. He wasn't exactly sure if that was their plan all along, but he had to go along with it for Flora's sake.

**Well it's getting worse for Sam and Flora now. :'(. What will happen next? What do you think are Soto's true intentions? Will the herd rescue Flora and maybe even Sam from the clutches of Soto?** **Stay tuned! **


	34. Flora's Nightmare

**Sorry both for the sudden forwarding in days and the short, but I got a new idea recently and I want to get to it quick. Hope you enjoy it!**

It has been six days since Sam was forbidden from seeing Flora. In total, she has been imprisoned with the sabers for almost two weeks now.

After another brutal offense session done by Oscar tonight, Flora turned around, and fell into a heavy sleep.

…

**(Flora's POV)**

_What's happening? _ _Where am I? _I think to myself as I walk through the deserted wasteland.

"Flora!" I hear many voices say my name at the same time. I immediately recognized them, gasped happily and called out their names one by one.

"Mom, Dad, Cash, Bobby!**(I'm not gonna write everyone in the herd's names because it would be way too long) **I'm coming!" I run toward the encouraging voices.

"Come on Flora, you're getting closer!"

"You're almost there!"

"We missed you!"

_Just one more minute! _But the image changed so dramatically. Right when I caught a glimpse of the herd welcoming me with open arms(whatever arms were), I gasped in horror when I see my four captors take them all down with a swift tackle. I'm frozen to the ground with so much terror I can't even blink at the sight in front of me. Blood flowed down the hill and five sabers, three mammoths, two sloths, a pair of possums and a mole hog**(let me know if I forgot anyone, and just a reminder, Flora doesn't know that Sandy is looking for her too)** lay on the ground lifeless and the murders standing on their carcasses.

"NO!" I cried

"You poor thing." smirked Oscar with cruel sarcasm. "If only you listened to your father."

"Flora!"

I gasp again at the next victim who is pinned down underneath Soto.

"Sam!" I cried.

"Say good-bye!" growled Soto about to strike his paw to Sam.

"Flora!" Sam cried to me again, having the gleam in his eyes telling me to run.

"I'm not leaving you!" I proclaim stubbornly.

"Okay, the more victims the better." shrugged Oscar making a leap at me.

…

**(Back to Normal POV)**

"No, stop! Leave us alone!" Flora sobbed in her sleep from the nightmare she was experiencing.

"Flora. Flora." Sam kept repeating her name to wake her from her sleep trauma and stroked her paw that was sticking out from underneath the door with his to comfort her.

"Don't hurt us!" Flora snapped out of her sleep.

"Flora, it's just me." whispered Sam.

"Sam?" choked Flora through her tears. "You're back."

"Yeah, I'm back. You were having a nightmare."

"It was terrible. It started out so happy with my family calling me to them, then Soto and the others killed them. And you, you were-" Flora stopped at explaining and burst into tears again, too traumatized to finish the sentence.

"Shh. It's okay Flora. It was just a dream." Sam shushed Flora and stroked her paw soothingly. "You're fine, I'm fine and wherever your family is, I'm sure they're fine as well."

"It just seemed so real. It was terrifying and I don't think I'll ever be able to unlive it."

"That's what nightmares do to us. They make it look like bad things to us are actually happening in real life, but don't worry. You're safe."

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm upset about it, you're the only one of the sabers who I can have an actual conversation with and you haven't been back for so long, but what are you doing here?"

"After six days of me not going down to see you or even mentioning you, Soto decided that he could finally trust me with guarding as long as I don't look at you, let alone talk to you, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"It's been six days already? Wow, I lost track of time."

"So did I, but who doesn't every once in a while?"

Flora sighed heavily ready to burst in tears again.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, troubled by her tears. Flora went on explaining to him.

"When you stopped coming here, I thought Soto killed you or that you hated me and didn't want to see me anymore."

"Flora, why would I hate you? I would never even think about it."

"From the way I treated you. I really do owe you an apology for that."

"Don't be silly, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do! You were treating me with kindness, empathy and respect, giving me food and I paid you back with a silent treatment and a tantrum. I'm so sorry. I'm such a jerk. A big, stupid, jerk."

"Don't ever say that about yourself Flora. You're not stupid or a jerk. I don't blame you for acting that way you did to me. I'm sorry for lying to you and making you so distressed down there. If it were up to me, I would have never done that."

"It's okay. You didn't have a choice. I get how Soto is. I heard of him."

"You're right. I don't want to do this, but Soto is very powerful. Once you start working with him, you'll know that defying him is a big no-no."

Flora said nothing. Instead just stared at Sam's heeling scratch marks on his right cheek. "Did he do that?"

"What?"

"Soto. Did he scratch your face like that?"

"Yeah, he did. Don't worry about it."

"I can't help it. I know it' heeling, but still, I'm worried sick. When did he do that?"

"After he found out that I was seeing you."

"That's how he punished you? Sam, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize, it's not your fault. It happened last week."

"I can't imagine how horrible it must be for you."

"It is, but trust me, Soto's done worse."

Flora was admiring Sam at the moment. Along with kind, sweet, sensitive, and smart, brave was added onto the list of what makes him so brave. Dealing with his position as Soto's slave like that.

"Flora, remember how you asked why I work for Soto and the others even if I don't want to do it?" Sam never wanted to admit why he did so, but he thought that it was best for Flora to know.

"Yeah." Flora remembered how uncomfortable Sam felt about telling her. "You said it was personal."

"It was, but you deserve to know."

**Cliff-hanger ending, I know, but the next chapter will pick up from where Sam left off. What did you guys think? Please review! ;)**


	35. Sam's Confession

**So that cliff hanger last chapter left you curious, huh? Well Sam is now gonna tell Flora of his past and explain why he's in the pack. Brace yourself, this will be very sad.**

"It all goes back to a few years ago." Sam started telling Flora the past event. "I was with my family. We recently went out of pack life because my parents thought that it was a better life style with just the four of us being together. We were all living a peaceful life...

…

**(Flashback to a few years ago where we see preteen Sam racing with his sister Tori)**

"_Beat you again!" Tori proudly boasted._

"_Aw come on Tor!" Sam pouted. "I was letting you win those other few races. This time, I wasn't setting up anything!" he wasn't really complaining. He and Tori would always joke around._

"_Face it Sam, I've got it in me." smirked Tori with a bragging gleam in her eyes._

"_Aw shut up you!" Sam tackled his sister starting a play fight with both of them laughing._

"_You may be like seven minutes older than me, but I'm stronger than you." Tori was always so headstrong and confident._

"_Okay fine I admit it, you're better than me." confessed Sam. "Now get off me please!" Tori slid of her brother laughing._

"_Nah, I'm not better than you." she said truthfully. "I don't want you, my brother, to feel overshadowed by me. You're way smarter and nicer than me, I'll give you that."_

_Sam smiled at what Tori just told him. Her heart was always at the right place when it came to words. _

"_Tori, Sam!" their mother Dana ran up to her two children._

"_Yeah Mom?" Sam asked his mother._

"_Your father and I heard news of a huge storm coming. He wants us to go to the underground cave for safety." _**(for those of you who are gonna ask, it's not the cave Flora is imprisoned in)**

"_We'll be right there Mom, just one more race." Tori replied to Dana._

"_No more races for today. Sorry kids, but the sooner we go underground, the better." the two preteens turned to see the dark brown saber named Jeff who looked just like Sam coming up to them._

_The family was making their way to their shelter when a female beaky bird ran up to them looking terrified._

"_Predators!" she cried _

"_Predators?" repeated Dana looking confused._

"_Yes! Bears! Bears are closing in on us! Protect yourselves and your children!" after that warning, the bird ran off still panicking. The four sabers got even more terrified when they heard growling coming from an emerging shadow which was a grizzly bear, along with about four or five of it's comrades._

"_Sam, Tori, you guys go to the cave! We'll come back after we're done fending the bears off!" Jeff ordered his kids._

"_We can't just leave you!" protested Tori._

"_GO, NOW!" commanded Dana._

"_No way! What about you guys?!"_

"_Tori, we don't have a choice! We gotta run!" seeing that Tori was still resisting, Sam grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her with him. He felt so bad for being so violent with his little sister, but when she was being so hard-headed now, what else was he supposed to do?_

"_Let go off me Sam!" snarled Flora. Sam ignored her angry curses and just ran faster and faster as their parents commanded them to. Once they were near the cave, they heard two blood-curdling screams. They knew who they belonged to and lowered their heads in mourning. _

…

_This was the start of a depression for Tori and Sam. Sam was so distressed for the loss of their parents that he didn't feel any emotion. It's like he was shut down. It disturbed him greatly. Tori had her face buried in her paws and was crying about how it was her fault._

"_Tori," Sam started stroking his sister's head with his paw. "Shh. Don't cry, it's not your fault."_

"_You're right." choked out Tori. "It's your fault!"_

"_What?!" Sam couldn't believe it! He was just being accused of being responsible for the death of their parents in the middle of their mourning!_

"_Yeah, it's all your fault! I wanted to stay with Mom and Dad and help them, but NO, you just had to run away and drag me along! If it weren't for that, they would still be alive!"_

"_What else were we supposed to do?" asked Sam. "We wouldn't to take those guys down anyway. I mean they're 800 pound bears, and we're just puny little sabers going through puberty. We wouldn't have much of a chance of beating them anyway._

"_You know what your problem is Sam? You're scared of taking chances! Sometimes in life, you gotta be a risk-taker and go for it!"_

"_Tori, what's gotten into you? We're family and we should be-"_

"_And you just cower away like the chicken you are!"_

_This time, Sam felt infuriated by his sister's comment. "I may be a chicken, but at least I'm not some stubborn, feisty, hot-headed saber who always has to act before she thinks!"_

"_I'm out of here!"_

"_Where are you going?!"_

"_Anywhere without you!"_

"_Tori, get back here!"_

"_Whatever."_

_Sam immediately went after Tori even if she was picking up her pace. He couldn't just let her go out there on her own, he'd be pretty much abandoning her._

"_Tori, listen..." Sam attempted to explain, but Tori was just yelling. "La,la,la,la, I'm not listening!"_

_They were stopped by a loud rumbling heard from the distance._

"_What was that?" asked Tori._

"_I don't know, but we better get back to our refuge."_

_Tori nodded and followed Sam back, but they were too late. Before they knew it, a giant, tidal wave went swooping down. _

"_Run!" Tori and Sam yelled in unison as they fled from the wave, but all too soon, they were caught in the current, desperately trying to paddle out to no avail. Coming up with a last minute rescue plan, Sam swam closer to Tori, grabbing her by the neck with his teeth while coming closer to a rocky plain. He climbed the ledge, still clutching his sister protectively. Once Sam reached the ledge, he helped Tori up, but right when she was to safety with him, she got swept away by the powerful tides._

"_TORI!" cried Sam. He jumped into the current to find his sister and save her. He finally caught a glimpse of Tori who was getting weaker and weaker with every attempt of swimming out. Her eyes relaxed when she saw Sam coming to her rescue. He grabbed her and swam to open land where the tide was ending._

"_Tori!" Sam cried looking at his unconscious sister. "Tori, please, speak to me!"_

"_Sam." Tori whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. I'm so stupid."_

"_It's okay Tori, I'm sorry too. It's not your fault either. You're not stupid." Sam comforted his sister. "Let's go back to the cave."_

"_Sam, go on without me. I'm not gonna make it."_

"_Tori, don't say that, of course you are. I'll take care of you."_

"_I appreciate it Sam, I really do, but there's nothing you can do to help me. You have to leave me here."_

"_No! I'm not leaving you! Tori, you're gonna live, just believe in it."_

"_I love you Sam. You've always been a great brother to me." _

_Tori used her last ounce of energy to place her paw on Sam's. After that, she didn't say or move at all._

"_Tori, wake up." Sam nudged Tori awake. "Please. You can't leave me like this! TORI!"_

_It was no use. Tori was dead, and Sam was forced to accept it._

_Taking Tori's lifeless body, Sam dragged her to a deeper part of the forest to bury her. He saw that the place they raced at was still in one piece, and decided that this was the perfect place._

_However, once Sam gently placed Tori's body, he heard rustling. In the bushes. At first, he shrugged it off and proceeded to digging the hole, but saw vultures flying in near Tori's body. _

"_Shoo! Shoo! Get away from her! Get out of here!" Sam watched as the vultures fled in fear, not even having second thoughts about the carcass._

_After burying Tori, Sam lay down next to her grave, whispered words of family love to her and his parents as well and hoped that wherever they now dwell, they're safe. Still not bearing to completely part with his sister, Sam lay down and spent his whole day at her resting place._

_Night had fallen very quickly and it wasn't making Sam any better. He couldn't eat or sleep. He just lay there, still melancholy. He didn't even care that there was something out there stalking him. Once the pack of wolves that were hunting him down appeared, Sam couldn't care less if he made it out alive or not. At this point, nothing mattered anymore. But what had surprised him is that a saber, an adult, orange, male, muscular saber had jumped out and took out all of the wolves, leaving them yelping at the harm that he caused them and the whimpering once they retreated. After the saber's powning, he turned to Sam._

"_Hey kid, what are you doing just sulking here?" he asked him._

"_Nothing." mumbled Sam._

"_That didn't answer my question."_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Easy now boy. You better watch your tongue around Soto,the one who just saved your life, and what I'm saying is that you've got quite a debt to pay for that."_

"_What kind of debt?"_

"_Join my pack."_

"_How is that repaying a debt?"_

"_Offering you another home, the great life style of it. I mean the choice is yours, but if you would rather be a loner for the rest of your life, it's your choice."_

_Sam thought it through. That guy did make a good point. As upset as Sam was, he didn't want to be a loner. Plus pack life wasn't so bad._

"_So what's it going to be kid?" asked Soto._

"_I'll join your pack sir." replied Sam with the uneasy decision._

"_You've got some brains. Now tell me your name."_

"_Sam. My name is Sam."_

"_Congratulations Sam, you're one of us now."_

…

**(End Flashback)**

"Wow." Flora replied. "Sam, I had no idea. Everything that happened to you back then, that must have so hard on you."

"It really was. I lost my parents, my sister, everything. Tori and I were more than siblings. We were best friends, we linked to each other. The fact that I lost her made me want to die so many times."

Flora felt so much sympathy for Sam. She couldn't imagine what it was like to loose her family like that. If she would have lost her parents, brothers, uncles, aunts, self-proclaimed great-grandmother and her cousins, she wouldn't know what to do.

"And Soto said that being in this pack pays off your lifetime debt to him?"

"Yeah. He still holds that over my head. Sometimes, I wish I would have just gone with the option of being a loner. I just wish I would have walked away from the offer regardless of what Soto would do to me."

"Sam, don't beat yourself up for it. This might not be much help, I know that it was difficult to accept that your family is gone now, but you have to try to keep yourself together at times like this and move on with life. You can't change the past, but you can make a future."

"You're right. That's what I did. It took me a while, but I got over it and went on with my new life no matter how much I wanted to leave. Plus, I can think of a positive thing about me being in this pack."

"What?"

"I probably never would have met you. You're the only friend I've ever made and I'm lucky that you're in my life."

"Really? That's so sweet. I feel the same way. You are the only one outside our family who actually talked to me, and you made me feel like that I'm not just some deadbeat who has an abnormal birth defect."

"Because you're not. You're the greatest saber I have ever met in my life and if I never met you, I would still be so lost."

Flora and Sam were about to slide their paws to embrace them when he suddenly realized something.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, why didn't I think of this before?"

"What?" Flora was confused as to what Sam meant until he wiggled the slightly loose bark door.

"I must have loosened it when I tried ramming into Oscar last week." she recalled.

Sam started sliding the bark door up, creating a space small enough for Flora to squeeze through.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"We're busting out of here." replied Sam.

**Now we know why Sam is in the pack! Poor guy! He lost his whole family! D': **

**Sam's breaking Flora out of prison! How will their Sweet Escape go? Read to find out! **


	36. Sweet Escape?

**So Sam and Flora are breaking out! Will they succeed in their Sweet Escape? I know it's short, but it's gonna get good! You'll see how!**

"What? Breaking out?" Flora exclaimed in disbelief. "But Soto is going to kill you for helping me! Literally!"

"Don't worry, he and the others are on a hunt anyway." said Sam. Plus, he did have a pretty decent escape plan, he just wasn't going to let Flora know everything about it.

"I'm not so sure." Flora stepped back reluctantly. "Like I said before, Soto is going to kill you and I don't want to make it happen."

"You're worrying too much. Don't blame yourself over something that's not going to happen."

"Sam..."

"Come on Flora, don't you want to get back to your family?"

Sam did have a point. But still, she didn't want to take any chances in something happening to him.

"Flora, we don't have a lot of time." Sam told her. "We gotta run now."

Giving in, Flora nodded and squeezed in through the opening, and ran out with Sam. She was so excited to finally get outside after two weeks of imprisonment that she sprinted, leaving Sam struggling to catch up to her.

"Flora, slow down!" Sam breathed heavily from running after Flora.

"Sorry. I'm just glad to be free!" sighed Flora happily, skipping back to Sam. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see in a minute, but you gotta trust me."

"Why can't you tell me?"

Sam merely answered with "all part of the plan" which annoyed Flora, but nevertheless, she followed him.

…

"Come on, we're almost there!" Sam lead the way.

"Almost where?" questioned Flora. This place was still unrecognizable to her. "I've never seen this place before. Are you sure this is a good place to hide out?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It 's such an open area. Anything out there can find us and do who-knows-what to us in broad daylight."

"The further we go, the more hidden it becomes."

"Sam, I don't think that-"

"Just trust me Flora."

Knowing that this was her only way back to her family, Flora had to listen to Sam. They made their way to the more hidden area, but they got an unpleasant surprise.

They gasped when Soto, Lenny, Oscar and Zeke jumped out and circled them.

"SAM!" gasped Flora, hoping that he didn't set her up again, but looking at his fearful gleam and thumping heart, she knew that he was as shocked and fearful at the moment as she was.

"Traitor!" Oscar snarled in Sam's face.

"Oh would you look at that, the wimpy, little kid is risking his life to save his girlfriend!" mocked Zeke. "How sweet! And pathetic!"

Soto, with a furious look on his face, faced Sam.

"I should have known that this would happen. Putting you on guard duty was a big mistake."

"I made my choice Soto. I caught on your actual plan. You were going to kill Flora all along and I will not make it happen!" Sam stood up to Soto once again.

Flora gasped.

"Pity." said Soto. "I warned you what would happen if you helped her escape." he glanced at Flora and pounced on her hard, pinning her to the ground.

"Get off me!" snarled Flora.

"Now, now, let's not be so rude." teased Soto. He motioned for Oscar to do the same to Sam and within a blink of an eye, Sam was shoved to the ground.

"If you care so much about your lady there Sam, I think it's best that you join her."

"NO!" cried Flora. "Don't you touch him!"

Soto was about to strike a blow to Sam that will cost his life. But once he was an inch away from killing him, he noticed an orange blur leap at him, knocking him off of Flora. Oscar was also attacked by a whitish, grayish female saber. Flora couldn't be any happier as to who her rescuers were.

"Mom, Dad!"

**Yay! Diego and Shira arrived at the nick of time to save Flora and Sam! What will happen to them next?**


	37. Feelings Revealed

**So Diego, Shira and the others came to save Flora and Sam. Hooray! :D **

"Flora!" cried Shira relieved to see that her daughter was not harmed by Soto. She climbed off Oscar after giving him a scratch in the middle of his face and nuzzled her affectionately. "Baby, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Mom." Flora sobbed, so happy to see her family again.

"Flora!" Flora turned to see her brothers running towards her.

"Cash, Bobby!" Flora ran to snuggle near her brothers who she missed so much as well as the other members of the herd.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again you little whippersnapper!" Granny swung her cane at Flora several times. Luckily, the female dodged all the possible hits until Sid pulled her away.

Sandy greeted Flora as well, asking her if she was okay, which Flora said she was fine.

Diego jumped off of Soto and ran to join Flora.

"Dad!" cried Flora through tears of joy.

"Flora!" Diego ran to rejoice with Flora, touching noses with his daughter.

"Well would you look at that." sneered Oscar. "Typical daddy saving his little girl."

"Hello Oscar, Soto." acknowledged Diego coldly to his former pack mates. "It's been awhile."

"Indeed it has." nodded Soto. "We've got many, many things to finish. Why don't we pick up from where we left off? Your daughter here was just about to help me do that."

"Leave my kid out of this Soto." Diego eyed Soto maliciously.

"Will you shut up with the conversation already? Let's get down to mauling!" laughed Zeke maniacally.

"Zeke, nice to see you haven't changed." Diego made the sarcastic remark to the physco. It was a miracle that he actually managed to get out.

Soto eyed Manny, Sid and the rest of the herd.

"And you two. How big of a disappointment to see you once again you weak herbivores." frowned Soto. "And to think that Diego betrayed his own species for you misfits."

"We're not misfits!" yelled Crash.

"Except for Sid." muttered Eddie.

"Thank you!" Sid appreciated the possums' pride in the family. Until he realized what they said. "Hey!"

"Are we going to keep talking, or are we going to fight?" Soto questioned hotly.

"Why bring violence into this?" asked Sandy. "It won't solve or change anything whatsoever."

Soto tsked at Sandy. "You poor, naïve child. It's no wonder that animals with a mind like yours are always the first ones to go."

Cash tensed up at what Soto meant and skidded in front of his friend acting as a protective barrier.

"Stay away from her!" he snarled jumping at Soto.

"Cash, no!" warned Diego. But Soto already scared Cash's shoulder, and the teen fell to the ground roaring in pain.

"Cash!" everybody cried running to him to help the struggling Cash get up. Diego, enraged that Soto first kidnapped his daughter and now hurt his son, jumped on Soto, sparking up a battle between the pack and herd.

The herd was gaining the upper hand so far, mostly because they outnumbered the pack. As the war was happening, Cash, Bobby, Flora, Sam and Sandy were ordered by Diego and Shira to get further away from the conflict and wait for them to return. Unfortunately for the teens, someone was planning an ambush on them.

Cash was being supported by Sandy and was gently laid down while Sandy asked for Flora, Sam and Bobby to get the supplies necessary for treating it while treating Cash's wound with water for now. A small hiss came out of Cash.

"Does it really hurt?" asked Sandy.

"It stings."replied Cash. "Just a little."

"Don't worry. Flora, Bobby and Sam should be back in a minute."

"Thanks Sandy, for always being there for me."

"Hey, we're best friends, it's what we do, right?"

Cash smiled. He finally had enough of keeping his feelings for Sandy bottled up inside of him. He was going to confess, and this time, he meant it.

"Sandy, I'm about to tell you something that I've been trying to tell you forever." he began.

"What is it?" asked Sandy.

"I-"

But Cash was interrupted by Oscar who unexpectedly ran over to Cash and pushed him off the edge of the cliff before running off to find the rest of Diego's children, and the one who turned his back on the pack.

"Cash, no!" cried Sandy. Luckily, she caught him by the scruff of his neck at the nick of time. If she had been a split second too late, he would be plummeting to his doom by now.

"Sandy, it's very obvious that I'm not going to make it. You've got to let go of me." Cash didn't care about falling to his death at this point, only about Sandy's safety.

"Are you crazy?" mumbled Sandy with a mouthful of Cash's fur.

"Maybe, but seriously, you have let go and save yourself."

"No, I'm not leaving you! If you're gonna go down, then so am I, no buts."

Cash groaned at how stubborn Sandy was being. The only female saber who he saw being like that was his own sister. Hanging for dear life didn't stop him from what he had to do.

"Sandy, since this looks like the end for us, I've got to tell you something."

"Tell me."

"I have known you all my life, and you're the prettiest, funniest, most kind saber I have ever met in my life, and I appreciate the strong friendship that we have."

As the edge crumbled a bit, Sandy jumped back, still clinging on to Cash.

"Cash, what is it?"

"Sandy, I LOVE YOU!"

Sandy was speechless. No one has ever said that they loved her before. She was so touched as to what Cash had told her, she didn't know what to say or think.

"Sandy?" Cash was worried at her zoning out. The crumbling edge was heard again. This time, it was even bigger and Sandy almost plummeted with Cash still in her mouth. Almost. They both noticed a trunk wrap around them and pull them back up.

"I have pretty good timing huh?" grinned Peaches at the couple.

"Thanks Peaches." Cash sighed in gratitude. You're literally a life saver.

"No problem."

Sandy let go of Cash and gave him a wondering look.

"Cash, how long did you feel like that about me?" she asked.

"Ever since I first saw you." answered Cash. He was concerned about whether Sandy was feeling surprised, angry, flattered or upset.

"I see." she muttered before following him and Peaches to safety. Something than hit her like a rock.

"Oh no." she gasped.

"What is it?" asked Peaches.

"Flora, Bobby, Sam, I sent them to get stuff for Cash's wound. They're still out there! Oscar's coming for them!"

"We got to warn them!" proclaimed Cash. "Let's go!"

The trio ran deeper into the forest to collect the three other sabers.

As much as Cash was worried about Sandy's reaction to his confession, it will have to wait. What was important for now is him finding his sister, brother and friend.

**I know it's kinda crappy and that it may lack logic, but I was suffering a severe case of writer's block and I was kinda stuck on what to write. This was intended to include the entire herd vs. pack battle rather than the cause of it, but instead decided to write a whole chapter dedicated to Cash confessing his feelings for Sandy. Speaking of which, how do you think she reacted? Will she return his feelings? If not, will they at least remain friends? And will Cash, Sandy and Peaches find Bobby, Flora and Sam in time before Oscar finds them all? We shall find out! Next chapter, which it will be a little while until it's posted, but I will get it up by Saturday or next Sunday. Please review! **


	38. Reunion

**Chapter 37. I think I have about 3 or 4 more chapters to go until I finish Love Through Hate. It will depend on how much time I have. Once again, short, but to the point. **

"This should do it." Bobby stacked all the leaves that he, Sam and Flora brought back as well.

"How will they help Cash again? Sandy didn't exactly tell us what she's gonna do with all this." said Flora.

"Probably make an ointment out of it?" suggested Sam. "That's what my mom used to do. There's supposed to be some special juice in it or something that works good on cuts and scratches. And it doesn't sting at all."

"Wow, you really know a lot about medicines." pointed out Bobby.

"Yeah, my mom would always spend time with stuff like this and I would always help her, so I know a thing or two." admitted Sam shyly.

"That's a lot more than a thing or two," said Flora. "You're a natural in this!"

"I guess. I was always more calm and a mama's boy, while Tori, well she was more of a fighter, but we were super close."

Sam told Bobby the story of how he lost his family and how he ended up getting roped into Soto and the pack.

"Tori sounded like a great sister." he smiled. "I am so sorry that this happened to you."

"It's okay, it happened a long time ago, and I eventually had to move on, but Tori is still with me. I'll never forget her."

Flora took another look at Sam's scratch mark. Even though the scar was healing, it was still noticeable and it was still probably able to be treated.

"Flora, you don't have to worry about the scar, it's healing." Sam assured her, but Flora ignored it.

"I think it still needs to be treated."

"Flora-"

"Wait here. I'll go get more leaves."

"Flora, you don't have to-"

Flora already walked away to get more leaves.

"You've got a stubborn sister there." Sam pointed out to Bobby.

"Yeah, it runs in the family." Bobby recalled what his parents told him about their stubbornness.

"Bobby, Sam!" Sandy ran to the duo, followed by Peaches who was carrying Cash on her back.

"Sandy, what's wrong?" asked Bobby seeing her worried face.

"Where's Flora?" asked Peaches.

"She went to get more leaves." replied Sam.

"She did?!" gasped Sandy. "Oh no!"

"What?" asked Sam concerned. "What is it?"

"Oscar went into the woods after he attacked us!"

"Oh no! We gotta go get Flora. Knowing Oscar, he's probably catching up to her by now!"

The five of them ran deeper into the forest.

Meanwhile, Flora decided that she had enough leaves for Sam's ointment. She carried them in her mouth as gently as she could. She didn't want to crush them and have a hideous after taste in her mouth.

When Flora started walking, she heard rustling. Flora merely shrugged and carried on with her walk. But if there was one thing she clearly wasn't thinking about happening was an ambush. Oscar jumped out and pinned Flora to the ground.

"Bet you weren't expecting to see me again, were you Flora?" he smirked.

"Get off me!" growled Flora trying to squirm out of his grip. "Leave me alone!"

"Never happening."

"Dad! Mom! Anyone, help!"

Oscar silenced Flora by putting a paw on her mouth. He whispered to her,

"You might have gotten away from Soto, but that doesn't mean that _I_ can't finish you off."

"Never!" without thinking, Flora bit Oscar's paw as hard as she could. He roared in pain, giving Flora the chance to escape, running as fast as she could.

_Painful even without fangs. _Mused Flora, still focusing on getting away from Oscar and once again cried out for help.

…

"Had enough Diego?" hissed Soto still in the middle of a fight with his rival.

"I'm just getting warmed up." replied Diego with an icy tone. He was covered with scratch marks, courtesy of Soto, as Soto wore a scar on his nose."You should know why I'm still not backing down."

"Ah yes, your daughter. Quite a feisty little thing isn't she? I knew that you would come back for her. But one thing that I've been thinking about while she was with us was, how could you love her?"

Diego tensed up. If there was one thing he would never tolerate, it was when somebody discriminated his children.

"Such an abomination. Even if she is your own."

"Don't, you, say, a, word, about, my, DAUGHTER!" roared Diego as he kicked Soto off him with full might, hitting his enemy on a tree.

"Dad, Mom, HELP!" Diego immediately turned his attention away from his enemy and ran to answer his daughter's cry for help, with Shira following him.

"Get back here and fight like a real male!" exploded Soto. As soon as he went after the two concerned parents, Manny grabbed him by the trunk and pinned him against the big tree with his tusks. Diego and Shira ran to help Manny out, but he seemed to be managing well on his own.

"You two go on!" Manny called out to them. "Go help Flora, we'll take care of him!"

Diego and Shira nodded and went to find their distressed child.

…

"You get back here right now!" roared Oscar to Flora chasing her. Flora was panting and breathing heavily, but that didn't stop her from running away as fast as she could.

"You'll never take me alive!" screamed out Flora.

Proving her wrong, Oscar pounced on Flora, keeping a fierce grip on her.

"Now say good bye." the evil saber raised his drawn claws at the frightened teenager. When they were an inch away, something hit Oscar quick and he rolled down laying motionlessly. Flora looked to see Peaches hit him with a solid log.

"That takes care of Bad Attitude here." she smirked, still having her charm. The mammoth embraced her cousin tightly with her trunk.

"Are you okay Flora, did he do any other harm to you?" asked Peaches.

"I'm okay Peaches, no he didn't hurt me anymore."

"Flora, are you okay?" asked Sandy helping Flora get up by nudging her side.

"I'm fine Sandy, thanks." replied Flora appreciating Sandy's concern over her.

Cash jumped off of Peaches' back not caring about his wound, following Bobby who circled their sister lovingly.

"We were so worried about you." whispered Bobby touching his nose against her cheek.

"I'm so glad that you're still alive." Cash sounded like he was about to break out in tears.

"Cash, Bobby, I'm so sorry for freaking out on you like that. It wasn't-" Flora attempted to apologize but got cut off by Cash.

"It's okay Flora, we're just glad that you're safe."

"We missed you so much." Bobby and Cash snuggled even closer to Flora.

"You guys are really sweet and all, but you're smothering me." said Flora.

"Oh, sorry sis. We're just glad that you're okay."

"Flora!" Sam ran up to her to check on her. "I really thought that Oscar was going to hurt you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam, don't worry about me."

Sam and Flora said nothing. Instead they looked each other with soft smiles and moved their faces a little more closer to each other. They were about to touch their noses, but someone stopped them.

"Flora!" Sam scooted back when we saw Diego and Shira approaching Flora and snuggling her just like her brothers did.

"Mom! Dad!" Flora sobbed tears of joy that she saw her parents again. She licked her mother's cheek and buried her face in her father's shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay Flora, you're safe now. It's okay." Diego comforted his sobbing daughter.

"I was so worried that you guys wouldn't find me."

"Don't you ever bring that up Flora, we would never stop looking for you." Shira placed her chin on Flora's head.

Bobby glanced at Oscar who was barely moving a paw.

"Is he dead?" he asked.

"Nah, just unconscious." Replied Peaches.

Sandy slapped Oscar's face with no effect. "Yep, he's out cold."

Diego then turned his attention on Cash who was still holding his shoulder in pain.

"Let me see it Cash." Diego said to him.

"Dad, it's no big deal, it's just a scratch." but Cash hissed in pain as he touched it.

"Honey, that's a serious wound, we gotta treat that right now." decided Shira. "Let's get a little further away, for all we know, the other sabers could be waiting to ambush us."

The mammoth and the seven sabers went to the edge of the cliff, but kept their distance to prevent the accident with Cash and Sandy from happening again.

"Here they are Lenny!" snarled Zeke who was waiting near the edge of a cliff with his comrade. "Let's get them!"

The two sabers charged at the group, but it was an easy win for them. Finding a broken tree trunk in front of her, Peaches picked it up, swung it at the two sabers with might, and they plummeted down the cliff, screaming.

"Home run!" cheered Sam. Everyone laughed at Sam's joke. Even Diego let out a little chuckle.

"AHH!" they suddenly heard someone yell in the distance.

"Manny!" Diego recognized the yell.

"You go help him Diego." said Shira. "Meet us here when you're done."

Flora gasped.

"You mean that you're gonna fight Soto?"

"I do got to help your uncle." said Diego.

"Dad, you got hurt enough already, let me come with you, I'll help you."

"Flora, no, that monster scarred you enough already. I'll take him."

"But Dad-"

"No buts! You're staying here and waiting until I get back. My choice is final."

"Flora, he's right." Sam agreed with Diego. "It's too dangerous for you."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Flora nodded and watched as Diego ran off to help Manny.

Seeing that everyone was treating Cash's wounds now, Flora was faced with the decision to stay and treat her brother, or to ditch him and help her father. Quickly deciding, she ran the same direction Diego was heading, disappearing undetected. At least that's what she thought.

"Flora!" Sam called to her only to be ignored by her.

**So Oscar's out cold, Zeke and Lenny fell of a cliff, and now Diego went to help out Manny, followed by Flora going without Diego knowing to help him help Manny. What's gonna happen in the next chapter?**


	39. Making Up

**I can't believe I'm nearly done! :'( Enjoy. And I'm still working on drawing my OC's. It's tricky, but I'm getting there! **

"Flora?!" Shira gasped when she saw Flora running away.

"What is she doing? She doesn't know what she's up against!" cried Peaches.

"Flora, come back!" Cash leaped up to follow his sister, but hissed in pain at his scratch.

"You guys stay here, I'll go after Flora!" Shira sprinted after her daughter, struggling to keep up with her.

…

"Not so strong are you mammoth?" hissed Soto as he wriggled out of Manny's grip and scratched the mammoth in his front left leg. Manny hissed in pain as he scratched his left, front leg.

"Manny!" cried out Ellie in concern. She supported Manny as she walked him back to the spot where Manny insisted that she stayed there for her own safety dispite her hesitance. Along with her was an unconscious Sid who was overwhelmed with the suspense of Soto and Diego's previous fight before Diego went to answer Flora's call for help, and a stubborn Granny who was restrained by the vine tied around her ankle, trying to get a go at Soto yelling, "Let me at him, let me at him!"

Crash and Eddie tried to "tame" Soto by using their tails as whips to no avail as Soto just swung his paw and battered the rodents that were irritating him away.

At excellent timing, Diego had jumped in front of Soto and picked their battle up right from where they left off.

"Welcome back Diego." scowled Soto. "How are those miserable little offspring of yours? You've got some thick heart trying to put your life out on the line for them right now. Foolish, foolish Diego."

Soto's insult of his children actually motivated Diego. At each malicious word, his scratches were powerful and his dodges were quicker. Finally, Diego was overpowering Soto and in his anger kicked him into a nearby ditch where Soto failed to get a grip on the edge.

"Never come back." Diego spat into the ditch.

"Are you okay Diego?" Ellie asked concerned.

"I'm fine thanks." replied Diego.

"Anything serious?" asked Manny carrying both the still limp Sid and the still stubborn Granny who was still complaining at how she gets treated like a baby and whining at how she could have taken Soto down herself.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Diego lead the way with Manny, Ellie and the possums following.

...

"Flora, your father specifically told you to stay with us!" scolded Shira. Flora did not heed her mother, only picked up her pace.

"You get back here right now, don't you ignore your mother young lady!"

No reply, just running.

Shira growled at the fact that Flora was still ignoring the warning.

"FLORA!" Shira shrieked at Flora one last time. "Last warning to stop before I make you!"

The more Shira was yelling at Flora, the more Flora kept speeding up.

Shira was about to pounce on Flora to stop her from going the direction she was heading, but somebody else already did.

"Flora!" Sam jumped out unexpectedly and pinned her down while still trying to be gentle with her.

"Sam, let me go, I gotta help my dad!" Flora tried to break loose out of her friend's grip.

"Soto is way to powerful for you, I wouldn't take any chances!"

"But my dad-"

"He'll be fine honey." Shira assured Flora stroking her daughter's head with her paw. "He's strong, hot-headed and stops at nothing to protect us and himself."

"She's right Flora." Sam nodded in agreement with Shira. Flora calmed down when she saw the gleam of reassurance both in the eyes of her mother and her friend.

"Ahem." the trio turned around to see Diego giving them a questionable look. Considering that a boy was on top of their daughter and the mother wasn't doing anything about it, they had a lot of explaining to do with the context.

"Dad, I can explain-" Flora tried to keep calm hoping that her father wasn't going to go into a rage, but instead Diego said that they'll talk about it later. They went to pick up Peaches and the boys and went to find a place to sleep.

…

As the crickets chirped and the full moon rose in the midnight sky, everyone in the herd was fast asleep. Except for two certain somebodys.

Flora was anxiously awaiting her conversation with Diego ever since she got rescued. She was standing patiently outside waiting for him to come. When he did, she started talking.

"Dad I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for lying to you and I'm sorry for all that I said to you. I don't hate you, I'll never say anything like that again." Flora started her apology.

"It's okay Flora, you have nothing to apologize for." Diego assured Flora. "I do."

"Huh?"

"You were getting so close with Sam back there that I was starting to worry about how you might not want to be around me anymore. I guess I went a little too far, restraining you and yelling at you like that. I was so scared that I would lose my little girl to a handsome boy. I'm sorry about that."

"Aw Daddy, no matter what happens I'll always be your little girl."

"Really?"

"I promise."

The two of them snuggled up to each other, agreeing to put all that happened behind them. When Diego brought up the fact at how if it weren't for Sam, they would still be looking for Flora.

"Sam went to you guys?" asked Flora. "When?"

"Early in the morning." replied Diego. He told her of the past event.

…

_Diego nudged the rest of the herd awake, letting them know that it's time to look for Flora. Cash was the first to wake up. As he squinted his eyes from the fresh, golden sunlight, he caught a glimpse of a familiar, brown figure running to them. _

"_Sam?" he asked curiously. _

"_Where?" Sandy heard him as she was slowly starting to wake up, as was the rest of the herd._

"_I know where Flora is!" were the first words that Sam had blurted out as soon as he came to a stop._

"_Sam what's wrong?" asked Shira concerned. "Relax and tell us."_

"_She's being held captive by Soto and the rest of the pack. They captured her as soon as she ran away. I just overheard their plan this morning after Soto trusted me with guard duty."_

"_Guard duty?" asked Cash looking confused, but then he figured it out. "You're meaning to tell us that you helped our enemies kidnap my sister?" Cash was starting to show anger and betrayal in his eyes. _

_Sam gulped and slowly nodded, ready for the consequences he's going to get. The herd responded with displeased looks on their faces. Except for Diego. He was beyond furious. Sam and Flora being friends was one thing but for him to actually be in league with his old enemies? Diego jumped on Sam and wrestled him to the ground._

"_Diego, have you lost your mind?!" shrieked Shira. "You're attacking a kid!"_

"_If you care about living, you better spill everything you know now!" spat Diego shoving Sam's face into the dirt._

"_Flora is imprisoned in an underground cave." Sam began feeling the pressure of Diego's paw on his __throat. "Like I said before, Soto entrusted me with guard duty now and thinks I'm hunting so he can't suspect me of betraying him. I have a plan to free Flora, but you're all going to have to trust me."_

_This just made Diego even more angrier. _

"_What idiot do you take me for?" he spat. "Do you really think that we would trust somebody who betrayed and lied to Flora? You're dreaming!"_

"_DIEGO!" Shira let out a brief yell and motioned him to talk to her. Diego went to do so but not before shooting Sam a death glare._

"_What are you doing?" hissed Shira. "Don't you realize that now we can find Flora?"_

"_Shira, that kid manipulated our daughter and helped my old enemy capture her. Why should I trust him?"_

"_Maybe because it's similar to your situation with the baby?" suggested Manny. _

_Diego thought back to that event. He was replaying it. Only this time, he was Manny and Sam was him._

"_Diego, please." pleaded Shira. "We have to trust Sam. It's our only chance of getting Flora back."_

_Although a bit reluctant, Diego nodded in agreement._

"_So what do we do?" he asked Sam._

"_We don't have a lot of time so listen closely." explained Sam. "I know my way around this place. There are even some spots that Soto doesn't know of. You guys follow me and stay hidden behind the shrubs. I'm going to break Flora out. Now I'm not sure if Soto will find out that we escaped, but if he does, at least we'll get him by surprise if he happens to follow us. He'll never know what hit him."_

"_How do we know you're not just doing this to lead Soto to us?" interrogated Diego hotly._

"_Diego." said Shira as she shot him a look letting him know that we gotta trust Sam._

"_Fine. But if I find one bit of evidence that you set us up..."_

_Shira cleared her throat._

"_Follow me." instructed Sam. He lead the way to the place where the plan will take place. Diego was still reluctant. He will see for himself if Sam really was sincere in rescuing Flora._

…

"Sam planned the whole thing?" asked Flora. "I thought that him breaking me out was a last minute, not-so-thought-out escape plan.

"Yep." nodded Diego. Except for Soto and friends following, but at least they were prepared for it. "I'll admit I really thought that he was lying to us because it took him a little longer than I thought to get you out, but I see that he was being honest now."

"Speaking of Sam..." Flora brought up a new topic of discussion.

"What about him?" asked Diego. He guessed where Flora was going with this.

"Can he live with us?"

Diego was taken aback by that question. He was expecting her to ask if she can see him again which he will reply with "yes", but to live with the herd."

"I don't know honey."

"Please Daddy? He's got no where else to go. He's treated horribly in that pack. He's been forced into it against his will ever since he lost his family."

"He lost his family?"

"Please? Sam was so nice to me when I was imprisoned even thought I was so mean to him. He's a good guy."

Diego was deep in thought about it.

"Please Daddy?" pleaded Flora for the third time. "If you give him a chance you'll really like him."

"Okay, Sam can join us." Diego's answer earned a big "yes!" from Flora.

"And I've got something else I want to talk to you about." added on Diego. "Remember when I said I don't want you seeing Sam anymore? Well... forget I said that."

"You mean I can talk to him?" asked Flora.

"Bigger."

"Be friends with him?"

"Yes."

"Possibly date him?"

"I don't see why not."

"Marry him when the time comes?"

"Don't push it." but the father and daughter just laughed at how they were just playing with each other with the last two lines.

"Thanks Dad." smiled Flora. "I'm glad you're trusting me again."

"You're growing up sweetie, what other choice do I have?"

Flora giggled at the joke Diego made.

"It's getting late now Flora. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Goodnight Dad." Flora curled up and shut her eyes.

"Goodnight honey."

About ten minutes later, Diego was waken up from his deep sleep by something fluffy underneath his chin. He looked down to see that it was Flora sleeping by him. Diego recalled how Flora would curl up near him at night every time she was scared. He thought that she outgrew it long ago, but considering how Flora missed her dad so much and vice versa, she wanted to do it again.

Doing his best not to wake Flora up, Diego nuzzled his nose in Flora's hair and once again whispered good night to her.

It sure was.

**Aw, Diego and Flora made up! And Sam's gonna be living with the herd now! AND Flora finally gets to be friends with Sam. AND possibly date him. We're not sure about marriage though, lol. And Diego is finally starting to show a little trust in Sam after they rescued Flora. What's in store for our heroes next?**


	40. Upgraded

**Chapter 40. This truly is a masterpiece. Enjoy! ;)**

For the first time in two weeks, Diego woke up without any disturbing nightmares or worrying about Flora's safety. He looked down at the still sleeping Flora and gently nuzzled her head with his nose. He did the same thing with Shira and ruffled Cash and Bobby's heads lightly before stepping quietly outside, but was surprised at who he saw.

"Up already?" Diego asked Sam.

"I was up for 30 minutes now."

"I've never heard of a teenager that gets up so early."

"Well considering that Soto always expected me to wake up at the crack of dawn, I got used to it."

"Ah I remember those days. Waking up even if you only slept for a minute, getting beat up for it if you didn't. Good times." Diego and Sam chuckled slightly. "So I take it Flora told you about how Soto and friends were like back in the olden days?"

"Yep. And to be quite honest, they hadn't changed at all."

"I just knew that they're still going to hold that grudge against me ever since I helped save a sloth, mammoth and a human baby."

"That must have been very hard for you. To just turn against your own species to save your friends."

"It really was, but I'm gonna tell you now that it was totally worth it. I got a better offer out of pack life and I don't regret it for a second."

"You're really brave for that sir."

"Just call me Diego.**(first name basis!) **And I'm not the only one. I've just heard of another hero in the village."

"Who?"

"It's a boy named Sam."

"Me? Really? Or is there someone else with the same name?"

"It's you. Flora told me every single detail of when she was imprisoned. The particular ones she told me were when you were giving her food, trying your best to comfort her, still treating her with kindness even though she was a bit sour to you and standing up to Soto when both you and her were being verbally abused by him."

Sam nearly blushed. He didn't know what to say.

"I forgot to thank you yesterday."

"For what?"

"For looking out for Flora back there so... Thank you."

"It's nothing. I just did what was right."

"You know, you're the first real friend that Flora ever made?" Sam relaxed a bit when Diego changed the subject.

"I am?"

"And a good one too. I've never seen my little girl have so much confidence in herself. Shira and I were always worried that she's never going to except herself for who she is, but look at her now. In fact, I thought you were a little too good so..."

"Yeah I see where you're going with that."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, you're her father, who could blame you?"

Diego smiled at Sam in appreciation at his understanding. He just felt it in his gut that he was starting to warm up to the boy.

…

As Flora woke up, she saw the morning sun beating down on a shadow that kept walking around. As she took a closer look, she saw that it was Cash who looked like he was fretting about something."

"Are you okay?" asked Flora.

"Okay? Yeah, I'm okay. What made you think I'm not okay?" asked Cash.

"Well for one thing, you're pacing. And you've got a worried look on your face."

"Really?"

"What's wrong?"

"I confessed my feelings for Sandy last night when we were both hanging on a cliff and she hasn't talked to me ever since. I'm worried that I might have ruined my friendship with her. What if she never wants to talk to me again?"

"Sandy is a good friend to you. She would never ignore you, she's always had your back. Maybe this is all a sign."

"Of what?"

"Of better things to come in the past."

"What can possibly be better than Sandy?"

"I just said better. Maybe Sandy has mutual feelings for you too but she's also been nervous to confess? Or maybe it just means that you and Sandy were only destined to be friends?"

"Yeah, I liked the first thing you said there better."

"Either way, it will all work out okay."

"Good morning Cash, Flora." Sandy greeted her friends cheerfully.

"Hi Sandy." Flora replied before whispering to Cash, "I'll leave you two alone." Flora then walked off to look for Sam.

"So..." Sandy started.

"Sandy, I really do mean it when I say that I've always been in love with you. If you don't feel the same way about it, then it's fine. I always respect your feelings and I hope that-" Cash was cut off by Sandy who gave him a lick on the mouth. A rather passionate one.

"I'm glad that you feel that way about me Cash, I've always felt the same way about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, now kiss me you fool."

Sandy and Cash had a slight second of tongue to tongue action until caught by Shira.

"Hey, no French kissing you too." she said firmly yet playfully giving Cash a wink before leaving as a way of saying "congratulations".

"What's 'French'?" asked Sandy.

"I don't know." shrugged Cash. But he did know one thing. Flora was so right about this turning out to be better.

**So Cash and Sandy are now a couple and Diego moved Sam up from "guy who's trying to steal away my daughter" to "I like you and I know that you're a nice kid and not actually evil" Big steps, big steps! Stay tuned to find out more! ;)**


	41. Love

**Sorry about missing my usual weekend update, two reasons for that. One, my nine-old-cousin came with her mom to spend the weekend with us, and two, I've been spending a lot of time working on my English paper and trying to perfect it at every rough draft and my teacher was being a total witch about it for the past I believe, almost a month. I'm done with it it now, hallelujah! So last time, Diego and Flora made up, Cash and Sandy are now officially a couple(Candy! Or Sash. Either one, but in my opinion, I think that Candy sounds better) and Diego is warming up to Sam and seeing how he won't make such a bad friend(or potential boyfriend) for Flora. What would the perfect mash-up name for them be? Slora, Sora, Flam, Fam? This is harder then I thought. I hope you guys likes. **

Flora slowly opened her her eyes at the feeling of sunlight shining into her eyes. She yawned, stretched her body and walked outside to enjoy the beautiful weather. She stopped near a stream to check to check her reflection and fixed her hair up nice and pretty for Sam. She decided that today is the day. Today is the day when she was finally going to confess her feelings. She's held them inside her long enough. Flora wasn't at all worried about rejection. Or at least only a little bit afraid of it. She only had two possibilities on her mind. One, Sam felt the same way about her and they will end up growing closer together, or two, Sam only likes her as a friend and although she will be a little disappointed, but she'll accept that reality as well and still be happy with it. Either way, Flora was going for it.

"Getting all dolled up are we?" asked Bobby knowing what Flora was grooming herself for.

"Yep." replied Flora.

"For what?"

"I got a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"So you know how I've been getting very close to Sam?"

"Yeah." Bobby knew where this was going.

"Well I'm really starting to like him, and I mean like like him."

Bobby was not stunned by what Flora revealed to him as he, Cash and Sandy figured it out long ago, but he acted like it was a big shock to him so he won't embarrass Flora.

"Really?" he asked in a way that sounded surprised. "Well I don't see how you can't like him. He is a great guy and it's obvious that he cares about you."

"Speaking of Sam, have you seen him?" asked Flora.

"Last time I saw him he was walking with dad."

"What? Since when is Sam Dad's new BFF? Last time I checked he was reluctantly warming up to him."

"You better act quick before he steals him from you sis."

Flora chuckled at Bobby's joke.

"You nervous?" the brother asked the sister observing her. Her face may have been ready to tell anyone anything, but her eyes glittered with slight fear.

"No." Flora replied shaking her head, her voice as smooth as a river. "Yeah, a little bit, but it can't be to bad, right?"

"It's okay to feel a little nervous, but listen, you're going to be fine. Any guy like Sam would be lucky enough to have you either as a friend or a girlfriend. Either way, things will turn out just fine."

"Thanks Bob. You always know what to say."

"That's what brothers are here for."

"Here I go. How do I look?"

"Perfect. Good luck."

"Thanks."

As Flora turned around, Bobby looked at her proudly, not knowing that there was something stalking him in the bushes.

…

Meanwhile, Flora kept rehearsing what she was going to tell Sam countless times. She didn't want it to sound too clingy or too timid.

"Sam, ever since I met you, you really impressed me by how nice, kind and funny you are. Even though we've had our up and downs over the time I was stuck with Soto and gang, I really did feel that we were getting closer to each other, plus I saw how brave you were back there standing up to Soto and all. Well long story short, Sam, I really, really-"

Flora was interrupted by a familiar yell and she gasped at who it was.

"Oh no, Bobby!" Flora sprinted from where she was standing. Her hair might be getting messed up from running, but all that mattered now was saving Bobby from whatever it was that was attacking him.

Flora skidded to a stop once she reached Bobby. She gasped at who it was that had Bobby pinned down.

"YOU!"

"That's right." sneered Oscar who had a big, throbbing bump on his head after getting hit by the log from last night. "Don't mind me, I'm just here for a little avenging."

"Let my brother go!"

"Make me. That is if you want to see him again."

"Flora, don't!" pleaded Bobby, but Flora is going to save him no matter what the cost.

"Come at me." she growled. Flora was no longer afraid of Oscar. Now she hated him with a passion.

Oscar was pleased at Flora's answer and jumped at her with the young female successfully running away.

"Hold still, I don't want to make a mess with you!" growled Oscar chasing Flora.

Back at the village, everyone heard a roar from the distance.

"It's Flora!" cried Sam.

"She's in trouble, we got to get moving!" declared Diego, motioning for the rest of the herd to follow.

Cash and Sandy were on their first date when they heard Flora's roar.

"It sounds like Flora, she needs help." Sandy pointed out. She and Cash agreed that their date can wait and that they got to help her.

…

By now, Oscar was on top of Flora, slowly starting to strangle her with his paws, cruelty and mockery twinkled in his eyes as the teenager was gasping for air.

"Leave her alone Oscar!" Sam lunged at Oscar despite Diego's protests not to and that he'll handle it. and knocked him off of Flora. All too soon the two males were locked in a violent fight.

"Beating me up to stick up for the enemy? You've got some guts kid." snarled Oscar.

"Yes I do." replied Sam, clearly proud of it.

"Well now because of you, our leader and two other pack members are now dead! You've got a lot of deaths to be dealing with now, along with your dear sister who you just couldn't save in time."

At those last words that Oscar spoke, Sam's temper boiled up. It was very rare for him to be this violent but the way Oscar mentioned his sister's death, he couldn't help it! His eyes lit up with fury and his fur and body tensed up so much. His efforts to physically hurt Oscar increased. By now, Sam was leaving major scars on his enemy, leaving the entire herd, especially Diego and Flora, astonoished.

Although Sam was gaining the upper hand in the fight by now, Oscar did not weaken that much. Snapping back to his old self, he violently kicked Sam off of him sending the teenager flying into a stone wall.

"Sam!" cried Flora. This was all too much for her. Now it was her turn to be infuriated. Without thinking or listening to her family's pleads not to go for Oscar, she ran at him and started attacking him with the same rage as Sam was. Just as she was about to raise her unsheathed claws at him...

"Flora, stop!" begged Cash.

"Killing him won't make things any better, it will just sink you to his level!" pointed out Sandy. "That's not who you are!"

"Honey, we raised you better than that." Diego reminded his daughter.

Feeling so ashamed with herself that she was going to do such a horrible thing, Flora glanced down at the scratch-up Oscar and let him go. But Oscar did not want to live being spared by a teenager. Instead he noticed a ledge and used his last few ounces of energy to stumble to it and fell off. It was official. The pack is now gone.

"Sam!" cried Flora rushing over to Sam's seemingly lifeless form. "Sam please wake up!"

Nothing.

"Talk to me!"

Still no reply.

"Please don't leave me! You don't deserve this fate, you're too kind for it. And funny, nice and handsome too. And a whole lot of other things."

Sam still lay on the ground not moving.

"Sam..." Flora moved closer and nuzzled her nose to his cheek. She was going to admit that she really like liked him, but it's so much more than that.

"I love you." whispered Flora through sobs. One of her tears splashed Sam's nose. Giving him one last look, she turned to Diego who put his chin on top of her head in a comforting manner. Shira pressed herself against Flora's side later joined by Cash, Bobby and Sandy, along with the rest of the herd who took part in the mourning. They were all about to grieve silently...

"Flora." a weak voice was heard. "Don't cry."

Flora opened her eyes and gasped with joy.

"SAM!"

He's alive!

**It's official, the pack is now gone. They are never going to bother the herd again. And Sam is alive! And Flora confessed her feelings for him! Long live Slora! Sora? Fam? Flam? Ah I'll let you guys decide! ;)**


	42. New Family Members

**Here we are, (very short) Chapter 42. OMG, just this and then the epilogue! I finished this story in a blink of an eye, it's so scary! Enjoy! **

"Sam!" Flora gasped with joy and relief. She ran over to him. Flora of course was the most worried about Sam. After helping him up, she inspected his whole body over and over again in case of any fatal injuries. She was really acting like an over-protective mom would even if her child would get the slightest scratch. "Are you okay? Nothing broken? No scratches or feelings of a concussion? Even if it's nothing-"

"Flora, I'm okay." chuckled Sam. "But I appreciate the concern."

"I was so worried that we lost you! I wouldn't know what to do if you were dead!"

"I'm not going anywhere Flora. I'd never leave you."

Flora burst into tears of joy and snuggled her face into Sam's shoulder. Sam was taken aback by this action, but he returned the favor and secured his chin underneath her neck.

"Flora." whispered Sam. "I love you too."

"You do?" asked Flora, so overjoyed through tears. "Sam, I don't know what to say. I'm, I'm..." she burst out sobbing. Sam didn't even mind that her tears were soaking his fur. He was always willing to be someone's shoulder to cry on.

"It's okay Flora. It's all over now."

"You had us quite worried there." said Manny. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a scratch. That's all."

"Nothing a little water can take care of." Ellie looked at the scratch at Sam's side. She found a clear puddle, took a leaf, dipped it in the water and dabbed some of it on the scar.

Sam wiped Flora's tears away and they snuggled each other.

"So Sam." Flora and Sam broke their embrace to listen to what Shira had to say. "We've all been talking about something that Flora told Diego and we all agreed on something. Would you be a part of our herd?"

"Me? Really?" asked Sam taken aback by the question, but still flattered in more ways than one.

"Everyone deserves a family, don't they?" Flora nudged Sam.

"On one condition." Diego added in seriously.

"Dad." muttered Flora worrying that it will be a bunch of distance limits.

"You take good care of Flora."

"Really?" asked Sam even more surprised, but touched. "You mean we can-"

"That's right. You're a great kid Sam, and I'll admit it, you guys actually make a great couple."

Flora and Sam smiled.

"Take care of our sister mister." Cash told Sam in a mock-serious tone.

"No pressure." chimed Bobby.

"And Cash," Diego turned to his older son. "You got yourself a great girl. You treat her right and always be there for her when she needs you to."

"Got it Dad."

"Sandy, I've got nothing to say to you except for, I'm glad that Cash has someone so sweet and kind as you."

"Thanks sir." replied Sandy a little timid from the compliment.

"You're lucky to have Cash as a boyfriend, you know that right?" asked Flora.

"I know I am." smiled Sandy feeling the friendship between her and Flora starting to build.

"So Flora had a boyfriend, Sam confessed his feelings to his long-time crush and now they're a couple, and I'm still single."

"Your time will come Bobby." Shira reassured him. "There's someone for everyone."

"When she comes around, she'll be one lucky lady." added in Diego.

Bobby smiled at Diego and Shira's words of reassurance.

"Bobby, both of us may have a boyfriend or girlfriend now, but that doesn't mean that you're not in our lives anymore." said Cash.

"Really?"

"You're still our brother, we would never leave you." Flora said genuinely. "We'll always find some time to spend with you."

"Thanks guys." the three siblings huddled near each other and rubbed one's head against another.

"You're always welcome to be around me buddy." said Sid petting his nephew's head. "Bachelor life does have it's perks."

"Thanks Uncle Sid." smiled Bobby.

"You'll get a keeper sooner or later." Granny pinched Bobby's cheeks. "Who can resist that face? Why can't you be a babe magnet like him Sidney?" Sid dropped his head in shame and embarrassment.

"Come on. Let's go home." declared Manny. Everyone couldn't agree more. Although the trip might have been a little horrifying, it did have great results. Flora has been found, the herd's old enemies have been defeated and two new members were included.

It did turn out well.

**Okay, that last sentence was a heap-load of horse poo. But other than that, the chapter had a great ending to it, didn't it? Sam and Sandy are now official members of the herd, not to mention Candy and Sora forever! :D Please review!**

**Oh and just another quick announcement. I made a petition to fight against some unjust punishment over a Senior prank. I've posted it both on Facebook and on my new Twitter. (same name, profile pic is a squirrel eating ice cream) if you guys agree with the petition that I posted, please sign. We need all the support we can get. **


	43. Epilogue

**Epilogue. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Wait, no I didn't. WAAHHH! I'm finished with Love Through Hate! D': I hope you guys enjoy this even shorter than the last one chapter. (and I weep and sniffle)**

Everything was back to the way it should be. The herd was back in their original home, no other enemies can come back to harm them(but then again, which enemies can?) and they continued their peaceful way of life. And there were two new couples who joined as well. Ever since laying eyes on her, Sam has always been smitten by Flora and vice versa. During their friendship, they have had a strong connection and it still kept together even during their terrifying and miserable experiences which led to them officially becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Cash and Sandy had mutual feelings for each other all along only they didn't know it, hence the verdict is the same as Flora and Sam's.

Of course having their own significant others did not stop Cash and Flora from spending time with single Bobby. After they went somewhere with Sandy and Sam, they would always have "Bobby time" where they would hang out with him and assure him that he will find his own girl when the time comes. Bobby wasn't complaining. He did find spending time with his hygiene-challenged uncle Sid to be great.

"You guys weren't kidding, the view is great from here." said Cash as he, Flora, Sandy and Sam were out on their first double date. After Sam told them about Mist Falls, they agreed to go there.

"It's really beautiful." Sandy couldn't agree more. "It looks like all the colors of the rainbow are swirled and blended together.

"See? I told you Sam's good at picking out places." purred Flora. "Aren't you my little travel agent?"

"Oh you know it, North Star."

"Why am I North Star?"

"Because you're the brightest one in the whole sky."

"Aww!"

_Nicknames are so old school. _Cash scoffed to himself.

"Come on Stonewall, it's getting late. We better go home." Sandy nudged Cash in the shoulder.

"Stonewall huh?" grinned Cash. _Nicknames are awesome!_

"I don't want to leave." sighed Flora.

"We'll be back tomorrow." reminded Sam.

"True, but it will be like forever."

"Time flies by. Especially when I stare into your beautiful eyes."

"Aren't you sweet!"

"It's the truth."

…

"Good night Sam." Flora brushed her nose against his cheek.

"Good night Flora." Sam returned the favor. "Sweet dreams."

And so the two of them fell asleep**, **with Flora's chin resting on Sam's paw. They knew right away that they were meant to be.

It was fate that they ran into each other, it was fate that they became friends. It was even fate that they came to love each other even more through imprisonment.

It was destiny. It was love through hate.

**My two least favorite words: The End. (I feel like crying right now!)**

**Anyways, here are my future posts:**

**-More A Ragtag Bunch! The reason why I haven't been updating it as much is because I've been so occupied with writing LTH, but now that I'm done, I've got all the time in the world to work on it!**

**-Webcam Date: An Epic one-shot focused on Nod and MK but our lovable Mub makes an appearance in it as well. I am also planning to write a story for Epic, I just got to brainstorm a little more for it. **

**-Sequel to Modern Day Party! This time, it will take place during July 4th and my whole family will be there! I know it's a little early, but summer is coming up soon and I've had that idea in my head for the past almost 6 months.**

**-ALL my holiday one-shots that I failed to post in time including my Regular Show Saint Patrick's Day, Ice Age Valentines Day and an Ice Age Mother's day one-shot.**

**-And last but not least, dah,dah,dah, daah! LOVE THROUGH HATE SEQUAL! I am not saying too much, but there are some new characters, some old friends coming back and some never before seen evil, but best of all, Bobby getting a girlfriend! :D **

**Since school is ending in four weeks now, I have to pull my stuff together to make it through and then I will have all the time in the world to write so much! **

**Keep a look out!**

**Peacing out,**

**Laughs4life**


End file.
